Once Upon A Second Time
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Delena, Tayley et Nallas ont laissé place à une nouvelle génération !  Lana est restée à New-York, son travail lui offrant la distraction parfaite pour oublier son ex, Jennifer Jauregui. De nouvelles têtes font leurs apparitions et de nouvelles aventures vont arrivées, prêtes à vous faire vivre des émotions toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres. Prêtes pour l'aventure ?
1. Un petit coup de nostalgie

**PDV Lana**

La solitude n'a jamais été mon fort. Je veux dire, oui d'accord, ça a été le cas pendant mes jeunes années de pré-adolescente faussement rebelle mais… comme dit, c'est le passé tout ça. C'était les années où je pensais que ma vie se résumait à ça : la solitude. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place dans ma famille à l'époque mais les choses ont changé depuis. Maintenant, ma famille est à plus de 2700 km de moi et mon cercle d'amis n'est pas non plus vraiment centré à New-York donc… la solitude est ma nouvelle meilleure ennemie.

Seule, je repense à toutes les conneries que j'ai fait. C'est plus simple de travailler et travailler encore, ça évite de trop penser à ce qu'on a fait de travers. Mais, une fois seule dans mon appartement vide, je réalise alors que j'aurais peut-être dû faire plus d'effort. Tout autour de moi me rappelle que je suis venue ici pour une raison, une seule : Jennifer Jauregui. Et elle n'est même plus là maintenant. Elle s'en est allée un beau matin, prétextant ne plus pouvoir prétendre. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle prétendait. Je ne savais pas qu'elle m'en voulait. J'ai été plus que surprise quand je me suis réveillée un matin et que soudainement ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

Jennifer a été la raison pour laquelle j'ai préféré New-York à Los Angeles. Elle m'a aidé à me trouver une place ici, elle m'a aidé à réaliser un rêve que j'avais ignoré pendant longtemps.

Si je me retrouve ici aujourd'hui à être une collaboratrice officielle de Brad Goreski, à être un nom récurrent dans le milieu de la mode, à habiller un nombre toujours plus grandissant de célébrité, c'est parce qu'elle m'a montré le chemin. Sauf que ça paraît dérisoire maintenant tout ça. Sans elle, ça n'a plus aucun sens. Mais je prétend. Chaque jour je fais comme si je ne regrettais rien, comme si j'étais passée à autre chose et ça marche. La plupart du temps en tout cas. La vérité est toute autre. Il est très difficile d'oublier qu'on a perdu notre premier tout. Parfois, trop souvent, quand je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil à cause du silence assourdissant que m'enveloppe, je repense à tous ces moments.

La première fois où elle est partie, me détruisant au point que j'en détruise les personnes autour de moi pour me sentir mieux.

La première fois où elle est revenue, me montrant que je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça, pas besoin d'elle parce qu'il y a tellement plus dans ce monde et qu'il ne faut pas que je me laisse porter mais que je me batte.

La première fois où elle m'a embrassé, un des pires et des meilleurs jours de ma vie, le moment où j'ai failli tout perdre mais où elle a été là pour me montrer qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour tout avoir.

La seconde fois où elle est partie, mettant fin à un rêve mais laissant la porte ouverte à l'espoir.

La seconde fois où elle est revenue, remettant tout en question encore une fois, parce que c'est sa spécialité.

La première fois où on a fait l'amour, nouveau, tentant et excitant, suivi de son premier « je t'aime » qui m'a porté bien plus haut que tout ce qu'il y avait eu avant ça.

Et puis la dernière dispute, celle qui a tout gâché, celle qui n'avait même pas lieu d'être parce que Jennifer avait toujours été plus importante que tout.

Mais elle en avait douté et je n'ai pas su la rassurer. Je n'ai pas su lui faire voir à quel point je tenais à elle, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre parce que personne ne pourrait jamais la remplacer. Au final elle n'aura été qu'une histoire inachevée dont je ne connaîtrais jamais la fin. Parce que la façon dont ça s'est terminé n'est pas une fin acceptable. Elle a fuit sans nous permettre de boucler la boucle.

J'ai essayé de passer à autre chose, vraiment. Mais ça n'a jamais été pareil et ça ne le sera sans doute jamais. Je ne suis juste pas encore prête à l'admettre. Et puis je suis trop jeune pour vouloir quelque chose de sérieux. Je n'ai que 23 ans et, même si ma carrière laisserait croire le contraire, je ne suis pas prête à être une adulte à proprement parler. Je peux encore me permettre d'être insouciante et j'en profite pleinement.

Encore une fois, les souvenirs d'un temps meilleur me reviennent en tête et je me serais laissée complètement envahir si je n'avais pas eu un appel au même moment. Je prends alors mon portable en main et je me décide à décrocher parce que, peu importe à quel point on est adulte, on redevient toujours des enfants quand il s'agit de nos parents.

 **Moi :** _Hola Mama_ _._

 **Selena :** _¿_ _Todo está bien, Lana?_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire pour la première fois de la journée. Entendre ma mère me parler espagnol ça me rappelle la maison, ça me rappelle un temps où ça allait encore, un temps où je n'étais ni garce, ni déprimée. J'ai peut-être mis du temps à me mettre à l'espagnol, toujours et encore cette période de 'rébellion', mais je l'utilise énormément depuis quelques années. Surtout quand je suis énervée maintenant que j'y pense.

 **Moi :** Tout va bien.

 **Selena :** Ça n'en a pas l'air.

 **Moi :** Un petit coup de nostalgie, rien de plus.

 **Selena :** Très bien. Je vais faire semblant de te croire au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à New-York et là je te ferais cracher le morceau. N'oublie pas, jeune fille, que je suis toujours capable de déterminer quand tu mens.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Même par téléphone ?

 **Selena :** C'est un super-pouvoir de maman.

 **Moi :** Ok disons. Je dois donc m'attendre à ce que vous veniez investir mon appartement pendant le Jingle Ball ?

 **Selena :** Ou… tu pourrais venir avec ?

Immédiatement des alarmes se mettent en marche dans ma tête et je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi, vue que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour passer un peu de temps avec mes mères, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de l'affiche de promotion que j'avais vu. Les Fifth Harmony seront là-bas et si Camren sont aussi persuasives que ma mère, ce dont je ne doute pas, la conclusion à laquelle j'arrive me refroidit un peu.

 **Selena :** Lana, tu m'écoutes ?

J'adore ma mère hein. Elle est super et pas trop envahissante mais là, pour une fois qu'elle me demande quelque chose, il faut que ce soit l'insurmontable. Il faut que ce soit **ça**.

 **Moi :** Oui Mama.

 **Selena :** Donc tu viendras ?

 **Moi :** Je t'ai déjà envoyé ta robe, je n'ai aucune raison de venir.

 **Demi :** Sympa pour nous ! Tu ne veux même pas nous voir ?

 **Moi :** Bonsoir Maman.

 **Demi :** Bonsoir fille indigne.

 **Moi :** Hey ! Je proteste !

 **Selena :** Tout ce qu'on veut c'est un week-end avec toi Lana. Ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est pas vues. S'il te plait ?

 **Moi :** _(soupire)_ On parle du Jingle Ball là.

 **Selena :** Et donc ?

 **Moi :** Je sais que Fifth Harmony sera là. Qui dit Fifth Harmony, dit Camren, dit Jennifer. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la croiser.

 **Demi :** Ah, il est donc question de sentiments.

 **Moi :** Oui, de haine, de déception, de…

 **Demi :** Regret ?

 **Moi :** Pas du tout. J'ai fait des choix et je ne les regrette pas.

 **Selena :** Alors viens.

 **Demi :** C'est vrai quoi ! T'es une Lovato ! Tu vas venir et bien faire voir à Mlle Jauregui ce qu'elle a raté en plaquant ma fille. _¿Entiende?_

 **Moi :** _(soupire)_ _Tienes razón._ Je vais venir… et j'ai déjà la tenue parfaite en tête. De quoi lui faire regretter de ne pas être restée.

 **Demi :** Voilà ce que j'aime entendre, la digne fille de Delena !

 **Moi :** Exactement. Passez à l'appart dès que vous êtes sur New-York, moi j'ai un nouveau projet à terminer au plus vite.

Je raccroche rapidement après avoir salué correctement mes parents et je fouille dans mon tas de croquis. Je vous rassure, je suis très bien organisée… sauf en ce qui concerne mes croquis. Mais aussi, ce n'est qu'un tas de brouillon, comment voulez-vous que j'organise un tas de brouillon ? Genre une pile « je les ferais peut-être un jour » et une autre « ça n'arrivera jamais » ? Merde ! Je vais bien finir par mettre la main sur ce que je… Ah ! La voilà ! La tenue parfaite.

 _Ellipse…_

Mon temps de congé tombe à pic et me permet de me concentrer uniquement sur ma tenue pour le Jingle Ball. Ma mère a raison, je vais montrer à Jennifer ce qu'elle a perdu en claquant la porte de notre appartement i ans. Mais, apparemment, être en vacances signifie aussi être sollicitée plus que d'ordinaire puisque des coups sont frappés à ma porte. Je vais tout de même ouvrir, jugeant qu'une petite pause ne me fera pas de mal, et je suis loin de regretter ma décision quand je vois qui se tient derrière la porte.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Kara !

 **Kara :** _(idem)_ Hey !

Je viens immédiatement la prendre dans mes bras sans même lui laisser le temps de rentrer correctement dans mon appartement. Kara a été ma première cliente quand j'ai commencé à bosser comme stagiaire pour Brad. Elle-même venait à peine de commencer sa carrière et venait se faire habiller pour son premier tapis rouge. Je ne sais plus trop comment on en est arrivées là mais à force de passer du temps ensemble on a fini par vraiment bien s'entendre. Au fil des mois Kara venait exclusivement se faire habiller par moi et notre amitié s'est développée à partir de là je suppose. Ça a d'ailleurs été l'une des causes de cette dispute avec Jennifer. Mon rapprochement avec Kara ne lui a que moyennement plu. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Juste parce que Kara serait, et je cite, 'totalement mon genre'. Alors, ok, elle est blonde et ses yeux bleus sont aussi clairs que ne l'était le vert de Jennifer. Mais la ressemblance s'arrête là et je maintiens mes positions ! Peu importe ce que les gens autour de moi en disent.

Une fois que je me défais de notre étreinte, j'invite Kara à entrer et je referme la porte derrière elle. Je suis extrêmement contente de la voir, sachant qu'elle passe la plupart de son temps à Vancouver et que ses visites sont de plus en plus espacées.

 **Moi :** Je croyais que tu ne revenais que la semaine prochaine.

 **Kara :** Le tournage a pris moins de temps que prévu. Et je croyais que tu avais fini toutes les tenues qui t'avaient été commandées.

 **Moi :** Celle-ci est pour moi. Pour le Jingle Ball.

 **Kara :** Tu vas y aller ?

Sa surprise se comprend. Je ne suis pas du genre tapis rouge généralement, je les évite le plus possible. Sachant qu'en plus cette fois il est clair qu'il y a 70 à 80 % de chance que Jennifer y soit aussi… ma décision peut paraître saugrenue.

 **Moi :** Je sais ce que tu vas dire…

 **Kara :** Que c'est une mauvaise ? Du suicide ? Que rien de bon ne va en sortir ? Non parce que tu dois vraiment être masochiste pour t'imposer de **la** revoir.

 **Moi :** D'accord, il est possible qu'elle soit là-bas mais…

 **Kara :** _(me coupe)_ Elle y sera. C'est le grand retour de ses parents cette année et tu crois sérieusement qu'elle va regarder ça à distance ?

 **Moi :** Je ne vais pas arranger ma vie en fonction d'elle. Et si je la croise, ça fera quoi ? Rien du tout, parce que je n'ai plus de sentiments pour elle.

 **Kara :** C'est ça, et moi je suis Supergirl.

 **Moi :** Eh bien, techniquement…

 **Kara :** Ok, tu sais quoi ? Oublie. Je n'ai pas à te dire quoi faire, où et comment. Tu es une adulte et, si ça finit aussi mal que je le suppose, je serais de toute façon là pour recoller les morceaux… encore une fois.

 **Moi :** Exactement.

 **Kara :** Mais si le but est de la faire baver… Je crois que tu es sur le bonne voie avec cette tenue.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Merci.

 _Le soir du Jingle Ball…_

 **PDV Kara**

J'aime me retrouver dans mon appartement de New-York. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu un endroit qui soit entièrement à moi. Être orpheline n'aide pas vraiment à trouver sa place et je n'ai jamais eu suffisamment de chance pour être adoptée. J'ai connu plusieurs maison, plusieurs « familles » et plusieurs « parents » qui n'ont jamais été les miens. Je n'ai gardé contact qu'avec une seule famille, Jordan et Mia Potts. Et encore, c'est parce que leur fille, Chyler, est mon manager maintenant. L'histoire est assez compliqué en fait. A mes 16 ans, je me suis immédiatement émancipée afin de ne plus avoir à subir de nouvelle famille et j'ai rencontré Chyler à ce moment-là. Elle était déjà à l'université, fiancée à Scott mais toujours dans sa ville de naissance, à Charlotte en Caroline du Nord. Elle m'a présenté à ses parents et ils m'ont aidé, tout comme elle, à me frayer un chemin dans le monde du cinéma. Si j'en suis ici aujourd'hui, à avoir de plus en plus de reconnaissance pour mon jeu d'actrice, c'est grâce à Chyler. C'est parce qu'elle m'a aidé et a cru en moi dès le début. Aujourd'hui, je suis sa seule cliente. Si elle s'est lancée dans le management, c'est uniquement pour moi. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, je n'aurais probablement pas tenu jusqu'ici sans elle.

En tout cas, aujourd'hui pour la première fois, je me sens à ma place. J'ai un appartement dans une ville qui me plaît, que j'ai **choisi**. J'ai un cercle d'amis certes restreint mais je sais que je peux compter sur chacun d'eux et c'est plus que je n'aurais jamais espérer avoir. Et, par-dessus tout ça, j'ai le temps et la liberté de faire ce que je veux. Ce qui résulte en un visionnage de vidéos sur YouTube. Des vidéos de danse. Parce que je danse. Ouais, très crédible… Bon d'accord, je n'ai peut-être pas la grâce nécessaire pour danser. Si j'étais tout à fait honnête je vous avouerais que je suis très certainement la personne la plus maladroite que vous n'ayez jamais rencontré. Je ne sais pas danser, c'est ça la vérité. Mais j'aime regarder. Ou, en tout cas, j'aime regarder une certaine danseuse. Lucy Prescott.

Je ne la connaissais pas du tout il y a encore quelques années. En fait, la première fois que je l'ai vu c'était dans l'atelier de Lana. Elle y garde des photos de chacune de ses créations et Lucy avait été une de ses clientes. J'ai vu la photo, j'ai vu la robe et j'ai vu Lucy. Ou, pour être plus exacte, je suis instantanément tombée amoureuse d'elle. De manière tout à fait platonique. Enfin non, disons plutôt que je suis tombée amoureuse de son apparence. Mais, depuis le temps, j'ai fait des recherches. Le fait que Lucy soit une des danseuses professionnelles sur Danse Avec Les Stars aide probablement. Quand l'émission est diffusée, j'ai la garantie de la voir chaque semaine, d'avoir des postes récents sur son Instagram voire quelques interviews. Et ça me suffit, de vivre une passion obsessionnelle pour elle à distance.

Le pire c'est que Lana a toujours des contacts avec Lucy. Elle me rappelle même constamment que je pourrais facilement aller lui parler. J'ai beau ne pas être terriblement connue, apparemment Lucy saurait qui je suis. Bon, et donc ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'aurais une chance avec elle ? Non, et je peux d'ores et déjà affirmer que ça ne marchera pas. J'ai un passé trop lourd, trop de séquelles à réparer. Qui voudrait s'encombrer avec autant de bagages ? Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque, ni avec Lucy ni avec qui que ce soit.

J'en suis donc réduite à vivre ma passion en silence, à regarder ses performances en boucle et à stalker son Instagram. Elle danse merveilleusement bien. Je n'y connais rien en danse mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle me raconte une histoire à chaque fois et ça suffit à me couper le souffle. Et Lucy est magnifique en toute occasion, ce qui aide.

Je suis peut-être pathétique, mais je m'en fiche.

 **PDV Lana**

Je viens d'arriver et je remarque immédiatement que les Fifth Harmony sont là mais pas de trace de Jennifer… ni de mes parents pour l'instant donc je m'avance vers le groupe et je vais les saluer. Peu importe à quel point j'en veux à Jennifer, je n'ai jamais rien eu contre Camila et Lauren ni le reste du groupe. Ally est littéralement trop adorable pour qu'on lui en veuille -un peu comme une version Mexicaine de Kara maintenant que j'y pense-, Normani a toujours été ma favorite -mais ça reste entre nous- principalement parce qu'elle a un sens de la mode particulièrement excellent et Dinah… Dinah est juste hilarante. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps avec elles mais elles ont quelque chose de rassurant. Je ne saurais me l'expliquer.

Après les avoir saluer à tour de rôle et entretenue une conversation mondaine, je vois enfin mes parents arriver. Je m'excuse auprès de Fifth Harmony et je vais les rejoindre. Je les prends rapidement dans mes bras, très heureuse de les revoir. Je ne m'en rend jamais compte mais elles me manquent terriblement.

 **Moi :** Très jolie robe Mama.

 **Selena :** Auto-flatterie ? _(regarde Demi)_ Ouais, c'est bien la tienne.

 **Demi :** Hey ! C'était obligé ?

 **Selena :** Oui.

 **Moi :** Suis-je la seule à être venue ?

 **Demi :** Ethan ne devrait plus tarder.

 **Moi :** Avec Juliette ?

 **Selena :** Évite de prononcer son nom quand ton frère est dans les parages.

 **Moi :** Oh non… Ils ont rompu ? _(elle acquiesce)_ Et pour Noah ? Comment il va faire pour le voir ?

 **Selena :** Ils s'arrangeront je suppose.

 **Moi :** Pourquoi ils se sont séparés ? La seule raison pour laquelle Ethan n'a pas pris la grosse tête c'est grâce à Juliette.

 **Demi :** Il a été transféré en Angleterre et elle ne voulait pas le suivre là-bas.

 **Moi :** _(soupire)_ Et un de plus. Dites-moi qu'au moins Trent' et Kayla viendront. **Ensemble**.

 **Demi :** Ils sont sur le devant de la scène eux. Shane ne viendra pas par contre, elle est coincée à Rome.

 **Moi :** Oh mon Dieu, quelle horreur. Je la plains.

 **Selena :** _(sourire)_ Charrie autant que tu veux, on sait que tu es jalouse.

 **Moi :** Juste un peu.

Ma mère s'excuse alors, prétextant devoir aller saluer une ancienne connaissance. Je me retrouve donc seule avec mon autre mère et je sais déjà quel sujet de conversation elle va aborder maintenant qu'on est que nous deux. Et ça ne rate pas.

 **Demi :** Je crois que ta tenue remplie son rôle.

 **Moi :** T'es obligée de dire ça, t'es ma mère.

 **Demi :** Pas faux, mais je ne fais que dire la vérité.

 **Moi :** Merci.

 **Demi :** Je suppose que je dois te remercier aussi.

 **Moi :** Pour quoi ?

 **Demi :** Ce décolleté diabolique que tu as foutu sur la robe de ta mère. C'est horrible comme torture, je te remercie.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ C'était un plaisir.

 **Demi :** Combien elle t'a payé pour ça ?

 **Moi :** Rien, c'est ta tête la récompense et j'avoue que ça en valait le coup.

 **Demi :** Je ne vais pas relever. A la place, je vais te faire remarquer que quelqu'un vient d'arriver.

Comme elle regarde vers la porte, j'en fais de même et je vois que Jen vient d'arriver. Ok Lana, respire. Ce n'est qu'une putain de robe bleu ultra moulante et pas assez longue et… Attends. Est-ce qu'elle porte vraiment la même couleur que moi ? N'y pense pas pour l'instant, focalise-toi sur… sur le sarcasme. Ouais, voilà, ça marche toujours ça, surtout sur elle.

 **Moi :** Toujours en retard, Mlle Jauregui.

 **Jennifer :** _(froide)_ C'est Morrison, maintenant.

Ne lui montre pas que ça t'atteint. Ne lui montre pas que ça t'atteint. Ne lui montre pas que ça t'atteint. Ne lui montre pas… Morrison ?! Elle est mariée ? Depuis quand ? Qui ? Quoi ? Non mais je m'en fous en vrai ! Qu'elle vive sa vie et aille se marier avec la première cruche venue… Non, ça, ça ne m'aide pas dans ma cause « je ne suis plus amoureuse de Jennifer Jauregui. » Morrison…

 **Demi :** Tu l'aimes toujours.

 **Moi :** Non.

 **Demi :** Vous êtes assorties.

 **Moi :** Et donc ? Le bleu roi est la couleur de l'année.

 **Demi :** Qui a dit ça ?

 **Moi :** Moi, en interview dans The View.

 **Demi :** Donc, elle porte la couleur que tu as décrété être celle de l'année.

 **Moi :** Ou c'est un simple hasard.

 **Demi :** Non, vous êtes des âmes sœurs, évidemment que vous avez les mêmes idées.

 **Moi :** La belle affaire. J'ai décidé de porter un blaser du même bleu que sa robe. Appelez le curé, je crois qu'il est temps d'annoncer le mariage. Oh non attends, c'est vrai ! Elle est déjà mariée !

Je décide de m'éloigner de ma mère, de toute façon elle va bien finir par aller saluer Jen. C'est toujours « la sauveuse » aux yeux de mes parents, pas étonnant qu'elles veuillent me revoir avec elle. Sauf que ça n'arrivera jamais parce que, à défaut de me répéter, elle est déjà mariée ! Avec cette… cette… Bordel ! Elle n'aurait pas pu se trouver une nana laide ou vulgaire ou stupide ? Non il a fallu qu'elle me ramène une putain de bombe sexuelle qui doit faire 4 fois ma taille ! Bon, j'exagère mais l'intention est là. Je me détourne mais continue de les observer du coin de l'œil et je vois la brune chuchoter à l'oreille de la blonde. Ignores-les Lana, juste ignores-les.

 **? :** Alors c'est toi Lana ?

C'était bien utile de mettre tellement d'efforts à ne pas les calculer si elle se décide à venir me parler. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut déjà ? Elle n'a pas suffisamment gagné ? Pourquoi voudrait-elle venir me faire chier alors que je ne suis personne. Ok je suis sortie avec Jen i ans mais ça ne veut rien dire !

 **Moi :** Tout dépend qui demande.

 **? :** Olivia. Je suis venue avec…

 **Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Je sais avec qui vous êtes venue et c'est justement ça qui m'interpelle. Jolie bague d'ailleurs.

 **Olivia :** Merci. Mais je ne venais pas pour ça. Non, en fait, je me demandais ce que ça faisait.

 **Moi :** De quoi ?

 **Olivia :** De perdre. D'après Jen, tu es une gagnante alors je me demandais ce que ça faisait de finalement perdre alors que ce mot ne faisait jamais parti de ton vocabulaire avant.

 **Moi :** Je n'ai rien perdu, au contraire.

 **Olivia :** Je vais faire comme si j'y croyais.

 **Moi :** _(m'approche d'elle)_ Mettons les choses au clair Olivia. Je n'en ai rien à faire que Jennifer soit mariée et je n'en ai rien à faire que vous soyez « l'heureuse élue ». Elle et moi, c'était i ans et ça s'est fini suffisamment mal pour qu'à présent cette histoire me passe complètement au-dessus alors rentrez-vous ça dans la tête. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire d'elle.

 **Jennifer :** _(arrive)_ Ouch, ça, ça fait mal.

 **Moi :** Je me fiche complètement d'avoir blesser votre ego _Mme Morrison_.

 **Jennifer :** Je vois que les années n'ont en rien entaché votre répartie Mademoiselle Lovato.

 **Olivia :** Whao ! Stop, pause ! Je me permets d'intervenir. _(à Jen)_ Tu as bien dit Lovato ?

 **Jennifer :** Euh… Oui ?

 **Olivia :** Comme dans Lana Lovato ? _**La**_ Lana Lovato ? Plus jeune finaliste des E-Fashion Awards ?

 **Moi :** Je vois que vous avez fait vos devoirs.

 **Olivia :** _(à Jen)_ Tu as peut-être légèrement oublié de me mentionner ce détail Jen.

 **Moi :** Peur de la soudaine compétition ?

 **Olivia :** Quelle compétition ? J'ai déjà gagné.

 **Jennifer :** Ok, Lana, je dois te parler et Olivia, rejoins Meghan. Tout de suite.

 **Moi :** Je ne suis pas à tes ordres Jen.

 **Jennifer :** S'il te plait ?

Elle m'énerve à avoir toujours autant de pouvoir sur moi. Ne lui dites pas hein ? Mais c'est à cause de ses putains de yeux verts ! Et son sourire… Reste calme Lana. Prends un air terriblement neutre, genre homme politique, et ne te laisse pas avoir par ses magnifiques… « magnifiques » rien du tout oui !

 **Moi :** _(soupire)_ Très bien, je te suis dans ce cas.

Elle sort alors de la pièce où on se trouvait toutes et me conduit à l'extérieur où j'attends patiemment qu'elle se décide à prendre la parole. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'aurais pu faire de mal en vrai. Je discutais tranquillement et c'est elle qui est intervenue. Je n'ai rien demandé moi ! Elle aurait pu rester à l'écart aussi !

 **Jennifer :** Écoute, je suis désolée si elle a…

 **Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Tout va bien Jennifer. J'ai fait face à pire dans ma vie qu'une femme jalouse, crois-moi.

 **Jennifer :** Je ne voulais pas… C'est stupide cette histoire d'accord ? Toi et moi, on se connaît depuis toujours, nos parents sont toujours collés ensemble dès qu'elles se retrouvent au même endroit au même moment et on n'arrive même plus à se parler ! On était meilleures amies à une époque et je me disais que…

 **Moi :** Meilleures amies ? Sois réaliste Jen, on n'a jamais été meilleures amies. On se tournait autour sans savoir quoi faire et on n'aurait jamais dû faire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon tu es mariée et je ne crois pas qu'Olivia soit le genre à accepter que l'ex de sa femme revienne dans sa vie. Je me trompe ?

 **Jennifer :** Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

 **Moi :** Je ne crois rien du tout.

 **Jennifer :** Faisons comme si c'était le cas. Moi je crois que tu es jalouse.

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ Jalouse ? De qui ? Olivia ? _(m'approche)_ Il faudrait que tu penses à calmer ton ego.

 **Jennifer :** Venant de la part d'une Lovato je trouve la remarque légèrement déplacée.

 **Moi :** Cette conversation est terminée et ce sera également la dernière. _(m'éloigne)_ Au revoir Jennifer.

 **Jennifer :** On dit « adieu » généralement quand on ne prévoit pas de revoir la personne en face.

 **Moi :** Peu importe.

 **Jennifer :** Tu sais, tout ça aurait pu être pour toi si tu y avais mis un peu plus de volonté.

 **Moi :** _(lui fais face)_ Parce que c'est de **ma** faute si notre couple a volé en éclat ?

 **Jennifer :** Exactement. Toi et ton boulot plus important que tout.

 **Moi :** Tu savais que j'aurais beaucoup de travail la première année et tu savais aussi que je ferais tout pour arriver au bout. Si tu n'étais pas prête à faire face, tu n'aurais jamais dû t'engager.

 **Jennifer :** J'étais prête à faire face au monde mais il fallait que tu sois à mes côtés pour y arriver. Tout ça pour un boulot que **je** t'ai aidé à avoir.

 **Moi :** J'aurais trouvé un autre moyen. Je suis une gagnante, comme l'a si bien fait remarquer ta femme, et je ne suis pas habituée à l'échec. Je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour arriver où j'en suis aujourd'hui, tu m'as simplement offert un raccourci.

 **Jennifer :** Alors c'est ce que j'étais ? Un raccourci ?

 **Moi :** Non Jen, tu sais exactement ce que tu étais pour moi et pourtant tu n'as pas hésité à me quitter. J'ai souffert autant que toi dans cette histoire je te signale !

 **Jennifer :** Pourtant, tu ne t'es pas battue.

 **Moi :** A quoi bon ?

 **Jennifer :** Pour nous ! Pour tout ce qu'on a été et tout ce qu'on aurait pu être. _(m'attrape par les bras)_ Tu as été ma première pour tout Lana. Mon premier amour, mon premier baiser, ma première fois, ma première peine de cœur… et je voulais que tu sois la première pour tout le reste aussi ! Je voulais passer ma vie entière avec toi, je voulais faire de toi ma femme, la mère de mes enfants ! Mais quand tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que ton boulot passait avant tout, j'ai vite compris que tu ne voulais rien de tout ça.

 **Moi :** _(murmure)_ C'est faux. _(me racle la gorge)_ De toute façon, tu peux toujours faire tout ça avec Olivia.

 **Jennifer :** J'aimerais qu'on mette les choses au clair. Tu as l'air de penser qu'elle et moi on est… ?

 **Moi :** Je suis loin d'être stupide _Mme Morrison._

 **Jennifer :** Ok, le changement de nom c'était uniquement pour ma sécurité et celle de ma famille, c'est tout.

 **Moi :** Oh.

 **Jennifer :** Et Olivia n'est qu'une amie, ma meilleure amie, à Boston.

 **Moi :** Elle avait une bague juste…

 **Jennifer :** _(me coupe)_ Attends, quoi ?! Une bague ? Elle est fiancée et elle ne m'a rien dit ?!

 **Moi :** Vous avez un talent certain pour choisir vos meilleures amies Mlle Jauregui.

 **Jennifer :** _(sourire)_ Ah, le revoilà celui-là ! Avoue que ça t'avait manqué.

 **Moi :** Pas du tout.

 **Jennifer :** Je sais que tu mens.

 **Moi :** Tu te trompes.

 **Jennifer :** Donc, tu n'étais pas jalouse ?

 **Moi :** J'aurais dû ?

Je ne sais pas à quoi elle joue mais je sais pertinemment qu'elle a quelque chose de pas très clair en tête. J'en ai la confirmation quand elle s'approche de moi, suffisamment lentement pour que j'ai le temps de bouger, ce que je ne fais pourtant pas. Elle s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi, envahissant clairement mon espace personnel à un tel point que pendant quelques secondes j'ai cru qu'elle allait m'embrasser. Son regard glisse pendant quelques secondes vers mes lèvres avant qu'il ne revienne vers mes yeux.

 **Jennifer :** Un petit jeu, ça te tente ?

 **Moi :** Quel genre ?

 **Jennifer :** Le genre « je te drague et si tu craques, tu perds ».

 **Moi :** Deux peuvent jouées à ce jeu.

 **Jennifer :** C'est un oui ?

 **Moi :** Oh Jen, tu n'as aucune idée de quoi je suis capable.

 **Jennifer :** Non ma jolie. C'est toi qui n'as aucune idée de quoi je suis capable.

 **Moi :** Je suis née pour gagner.

 **Jennifer :** Et je suis née pour te faire craquer. Je mise sur moi.

 **Moi :** Que la bataille commence alors.

Et je la laisse plantée là parce que sinon mon effet aurait été gâcher. Je me promets de ne pas croiser ma mère histoire de ne pas avoir droit à l'habituel « je te l'avais bien dit ». J'ai encore des sentiments pour Jen, oui, mais je me promets de gagner ce petit jeu. Jennifer Jauregui, tu craqueras la première.

En tout cas j'essaye de me convaincre de l'exactitude de cette affirmation jusqu'à ce que je ne tienne plus. Il n'y a qu'une personne à qui je pourrais raconter tout ce qu'il vient de se passer sans être jugée pour ma faiblesse. Alors, je prends mon téléphone et l'appelle immédiatement.

 **Kara :** Lana ? Tout va bien ?

 **Moi :** Je crois que j'ai un problème.

 _Ellipse… 1/4 d'heure…_

J'ai expliqué brièvement la situation à Kara par téléphone et elle m'a écouté patiemment jusqu'au bout. Elle m'a ensuite simplement dit qu'elle avait un plan et a raccroché sans rien expliquer. J'ai essayé de la recontacter mais je suis tombée directement sur sa messagerie. Je ne sais donc rien de son plan génial à part qu'il existe… quelque part dans sa tête. Mais je suis bien vite fixée quand je retourne voir mes parents pour les trouver avec elle. Oh, c'était donc ça son plan génial ? Me rejoindre ici ?

 **Moi :** Kara !

 **Kara :** _(se retourne)_ Hey, te voilà.

 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ?

 **Kara :** _(sourire)_ T'aider à la faire craquer bien sûr.

 **Demi :** Faire craquer qui ? Jen ?

 **Selena :** Oh non, ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense ?!

 **Moi :** C'est assez simple en fait. Et, quand on y pense, plutôt amusant.

 **Kara :** Tu n'avais pas l'air amusée quand tu m'as appelé.

 **Moi :** Ce n'est pas la question et tu es supposée être de mon côté Kara.

 **Kara :** Mais je le suis. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là maintenant.

 **Moi :** Pour quoi exactement ?

 **Kara :** Pour tirer sur la corde sensible de ta chère Jennifer bien sûr. Réfléchis, si elle croit que je suis ton genre, elle va réagir comment en me voyant ici à ton avis ?

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Je ne te connaissais pas encore aussi manipulatrice mais je dois bien avouer que ton plan se tient. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

 **Kara :** Être aussi bonne actrice que ta mère.

 **Selena** **et** **Demi** **:** Merci. _(se regardent)_ Elle parlait de moi !

 **Moi :** Ok, voici notre signal pour s'éclipser.

Je prends alors la main de Kara et l'emmène un peu à l'écart, le but étant de repérer Jennifer, puisque c'est elle qu'on est sensées… piéger en quelque sorte.

 **Kara :** _(rire)_ Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adore tes parents ?

 **Moi :** Au moins un milliard de fois.

 **Kara :** Oh, n'exagère pas non plus. Non mais sérieusement, elles sont adorables !

 **Moi :** Je sais.

 **Kara :** Enfin passons. Il est plus que temps qu'on travaille sur **ta** romance épique et, justement, regarde qui voilà.

Je me tourne dans la direction où elle regarde et je vois, en effet, que Jennifer vient de refaire son apparition dans la pièce, immédiatement rejointe par Meghan et Olivia. Même en sachant qu'il n'y a rien entre les deux, bordel je suis terriblement jalouse d'Olivia. Par principe. Parce qu'elle est ultra sexy et moi-même je peux l'avouer. De manière tout à fait platonique évidemment.

 **Moi :** Alors, qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire ?

 **Kara :** Contente-toi de me suivre.

 **Moi :** Tu n'as rien prévu, pas vrai ?

 **Kara :** Je pensais improviser. Tout à l'intuition.

 **Moi :** Génial.

Elle se contente de me regarder avec un de ses sourires qui m'éblouissent toujours après tant d'années. Je vous jure qu'elle n'a besoin que de sourire pour me remonter le moral parfois. Elle a ce genre de pouvoir Kara. En l'occurrence, je suis déjà un peu plus rassurée. Kara est typiquement le genre de fille qu'on jalouse en silence parce qu'il est clairement impossible de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose de concret.

 **Moi :** Je peux quasiment la sentir te démolir du regard.

 **Kara :** Je suis presque certaine qu'elle me déteste à ce stade.

 **Moi :** Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est impossible de te détester. Chiot labrador, tu te souviens ?

 **Kara :** Je ne comprends toujours pas comment cette comparaison t'es venue.

Comme pour prouver mes dires, elle penche légèrement sa tête sur la droite. Elle est tellement adorable quand elle est confuse que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire légèrement. Enfin, suffisamment fort pour être certaine que Jen l'entende.

 **Kara :** Ah ! Le revoilà ton joli sourire ! _(je rougis)_ Maintenant viens, _(prend ma main)_ j'étais en pleine conversation avec ta mère avant que tu n'arrives et j'aimerais bien la finir maintenant qu'elle a décidé de lâcher les lèvres de ton autre mère.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Je te suis.

Je tente alors un regard vers Jen qui est toujours fixée sur nous, l'air de vouloir étrangler Kara… puis moi… et probablement ré-étrangler Kara pour la forme. Fière de mon -notre- effet, je lance à Jen un sourire qui veut clairement dire « à toi de jouer ». Je devrais probablement remercier Kara parce que je viens très certainement de gagner la première manche de notre petit jeu.


	2. Tu me manques

**PDV Lana**

 **Kara :** Donc tu vas vraiment partir dans un jeu de drague avec elle ?

Environ un mois après le Jingle Ball, je me retrouve dans mon atelier plus par principe que parce que j'ai du travail. Je n'ai rien à faire en vrai, juste que j'avais envie de venir parce que je me sens toujours mieux au milieu des différents tissus et matériaux. Kara est venue me rejoindre dès que je l'ai appelé. Elle repart en tournage dans deux semaines alors je profite du temps qu'il nous reste autant que faire se peut.

 **Moi :** C'était le plan.

 **Kara :** Mais… comment vous saurez qui a gagné ?

 **Moi :** Celle qui craque en première a perdu.

 **Kara :** C'est stupide, l'une de vous va finir par se reprendre tout en pleine gueule.

 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

 **Kara :** Que ce sera toi.

 **Moi :** Je ne suis pas habituée à la défaite.

 **Kara :** Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sauras bientôt quel goût ça a.

J'allais pour lui répondre quand je reçois un appel sur ma ligne professionnelle. Je prends donc le combiné en main et répond. Même si je ne suis pas officiellement en train de travailler, on ne sait jamais. Peut-être que c'est important. La conversation ne dure pas plus d'une minute avec très peu d'échange pour ma part. Je raccroche vite, refaisant face à Kara.

 **Kara :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 **Moi :** On vient de m'annoncer une cliente.

 **Kara :** Je peux te laisser si tu veux.

 **Moi :** Oh non, tu restes !

 **Kara :** Tu ne la supportes pas ou quoi ?

 **Moi :** Ce n'est pas ça. Je veux juste que tu la rencontres.

 **Kara :** Je la connais ?

 **Moi :** C'est…

Je suis interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte et je souris d'avance, me doutant déjà de la réaction de Kara face à ma fameuse cliente, et vice-versa. Je vais donc ouvrir avec un peu plus d'entrain que d'habitude.

 **Moi :** Lucy, entre !

 **Lucy :** _(entre)_ J'ai absolument besoin de ton aide. J'ai besoin d'une robe en fait. Pour une première de film. Mon ex sera là-bas et il faut que je l'impressionne.

 **Moi :** Une robe qui en mette plein la vue donc. Autre chose ?

 **Lucy :** Le cavalier qui va avec ?

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ Tu rêves. Oh, j'ai de la visite. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

 **Lucy :** Non, pas du tout.

C'est à ce moment que le regard de Lucy croise celui de Kara et elles se figent toutes les deux. Enfin… je me doute que Kara est complètement paralysée depuis le début. Je me décide à les ignorer et à aller me servir un verre de cidre que je sirote tranquillement en les observant. Sauf qu'elles ne réagissent toujours pas et que ça en devient frustrant.

 **Moi :** Vous comptez faire ça toute la journée ?

 **Lucy :** Quoi ? Oh, non… _(tend sa main)_ Lucy Prescott.

 **Kara :** Je sais. _(rougit)_ Je veux dire… _(serre la main de Lucy)_ Kara. Kara Morton.

 **Lucy :** _(sourire)_ Je sais.

 **Moi :** _(marmonne)_ Je vais avoir besoin d'un autre verre moi. _(me sers)_ Donc Lucy, quelle genre de robe tu voudrais exactement ?

 **Lucy :** Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi en fait.

 **Kara :** _(marmonne)_ Drapée et échancrée.

Je crois que Kara elle-même n'a pas réalisé qu'elle parlait à voix haute. En tout cas, je l'ai entendu très clairement et, si j'en juge par l'expression de Lucy, elle aussi n'a eu aucun mal à comprendre. Je me décide alors à pousser un peu Kara pour qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire.

 **Moi :** Drapée et échancrée ?

 **Kara :** _(gênée)_ Qui a dit ça ? Moi ? Non, t'as du rêvé… Mais c'est une bonne idée, tu devrais le faire.

 **Lucy :** _(rire)_ On t'a clairement entendu Kara.

 **Kara :** _(rougit)_ Non, je veux dire… T'as de jolies jambes et tu devrais… les montrer. Si tu veux vraiment faire baver ton ex. _(réalise ce qu'elle dit)_ Vous savez quoi ? Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit. C'est ça, je ne suis pas là, d'accord ?

Je m'efforce de garder un air impassible et sérieux mais ça s'avère très difficile quand Kara se met à triturer ses lunettes à nouveau. Je pense que Lucy doit trouver ça aussi adorable que moi parce qu'elle se mordille doucement la lèvre inférieur sans quitter Kara des yeux. Il est temps que j'intervienne moi.

 **Moi :** Si vous voulez bien arrêter de me dévier de mon travail…

 **Lucy :** Oui, pardon. _(à moi)_ On disait donc drapée et échancrée parce que j'ai des jolies jambes et que je devrais les montrer si je veux vraiment faire baver mon ex.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Clairement.

 **Lucy :** _(à Kara)_ Ta couleur préférée ?

 **Kara :** Hum… _(fronce les sourcils)_ Bleu.

 **Lucy :** _(me regarde)_ Drapée, échancrée et bustier de préférence. En bleu, pour le 16.

 **Moi :** C'est noté. Tu as d'autres choses de prévues cette après-midi ?

 **Lucy :** Non, pourquoi ?

 **Moi :** Faire un simple croquis ne me prendra pas plus d'une heure ou deux. Tu pourras repasser pour valider tout ça.

 **Lucy :** Très bien. T'as mon numéro de toute façon. Préviens-moi quand tu auras terminé.

 **Moi :** Je le ferais.

 **Lucy :** _(sourire)_ A plus tard alors. _(à Kara)_ Je suis contente d'avoir pu enfin te rencontrer.

 **Kara :** Moi aussi.

Je crois surtout que Kara ne réalise pas encore ce qui lui arrive. Elle suit Lucy du regard quand cette dernière quitte la pièce et je surprend même Kara à rester fixée sur la porte quand Lucy la referme derrière elle.

 **Moi :** Tu devrais la rattraper.

 **Kara :** Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

 **Moi :** Parce qu'elle est libre toute l'après-midi et qu'elle connaît très mal New-York. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas puisque tu vis ici.

 **Kara :** Et je lui dis quoi ?

 **Moi :** Tu l'invites à boire un café, tu lui parles de ton obsession pour les chiots et de ton amour inconditionnel pour les donuts. Je ne sais pas mais fais quelque chose Kara. Une fille comme ça ne reste pas sur le marché très longtemps.

 **Kara :** Je le sais ça.

 **Moi :** Donc ?

 **Kara :** Ouais, j'y vais.

Et en un coup de vent elle vient elle aussi de franchir la porte. Je souris, satisfaite de moi-même. J'exige d'être demoiselle d'honneur au mariage.

 **PDV Kara**

L'ascenseur est déjà reparti avec à son bord, sans doute, Lucy. Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à prendre les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et à espérer réussir à la rattraper. Je descends alors en courant, me sentant presque pousser des ailes tellement je vais vite. Et je ne sens même pas la fatigue en plus de ça, parlez de prendre une bonne dose d'adrénaline. En tout cas, quand j'arrive au rez-de-chaussée, je constate que j'ai été suffisamment rapide. Lucy sort à peine de l'ascenseur donc je l'appelle histoire qu'elle ne me glisse pas entre les doigts. Quand elle m'entends, elle s'arrête et se tourne vers moi. Je la rejoins alors rapidement, encore un peu essoufflée après une course aussi effrénée.

 **Lucy :** _(rire)_ Aurais-tu couru pour me rattraper ?

 **Moi :** Qui, moi ? Non, j'ai juste… Ok ouais, j'ai couru.

 **Lucy :** _(sourire)_ Dans ce cas il doit forcément y avoir une raison valable à cela. N'est-ce pas ?

 **Moi :** En effet. Disons que, maintenant que Lana a de nouveau un projet, je viens de me faire griller mon après-midi avec elle.

 **Lucy :** Désolée.

 **Moi :** Oh non, j'ai déjà trouvé un moyen pour que tu te fasses pardonner.

 **Lucy :** _(lève un sourcil)_ Ah vraiment ?

 **Moi :** Oui. Je t'annonce officiellement que tu es ma nouvelle victime.

 **Lucy :** Ce qui veut dire ?

 **Moi :** Que ça va être à toi de me tenir compagnie maintenant.

 **Lucy :** Donc, en gros, tu me kidnappes ?

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Ce n'est pas du kidnapping si tu es consentante.

 **Lucy :** Très bien dans ce cas. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

 **Moi :** J'ai bien besoin d'un café.

Avec un sourire, elle accepte finalement de me suivre. J'essaye de ne pas trop la fixer même si ça s'avère très dur. On parle de Lucy Prescott là. Elle est magnifique, intelligente et, oh bordel, elle sent terriblement bon. Ok, c'est quoi ces pensées Kara ? Il faut absolument que je me concentre sur autre chose.

 **Moi :** Comment ça t'est venu la danse ?

 **Lucy :** Ma mère était danseuse de ballet. Puis elle a été professeur de danse à la l'Académie des Arts d'Hartford. Je ne sais pas quand j'ai eu le déclic, je ne sais même pas s'il y en a vraiment eu un pour être honnête. J'ai juste toujours aimé ça et maintenant c'est en plus la seule chose qu'il me reste de ma mère.

 **Moi :** Elle comptait beaucoup pour toi.

 **Lucy :** Énormément. Elle me voyait elle, là où mon père n'avait d'yeux que pour ma sœur.

 **Moi :** Si ça peut te rassurer, moi je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. _(réalise ce que je viens de dire)_ Ok, ça sonnait tellement mieux dans ma tête.

 **Lucy :** _(rire)_ T'es adorable, tu le sais ça ?

 **Moi :** Tu trouves ?

Pour une fois, je suis bien contente d'avoir décider de me lâcher les cheveux. Ils permettent au moins de cacher un minimum mes rougissements. Au moins j'ai gagné un de ses rires, c'est déjà ça de prit.

 **Lucy :** T'en doutais encore ? Je sais que je suis loin d'être la seule à te l'avoir dit.

 **Moi :** Peut-être bien.

Il n'empêche que j'ai toujours du mal à le croire. Lucy a raison pourtant, elle est loin d'être la première à me le dire. Pour commencer, mes fans me le répètent sans arrêt mais venant d'eux c'est encore différent. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre dans ce contexte, honnêtement. 'Adorable', ça me met dans la catégorie friendzone ou j'ai encore une chance ? Bordel, je suis loin d'être douée pour ce genre de truc. Heureusement, la distraction parfaite s'offre à moi vue qu'on arrive enfin au café que j'ai sélectionné. Je le lui indique alors et elle entre tandis que je jette un dernier coup d'œil alentour, juste au cas où on se ferait suivre depuis le début par des paparazzis. Évidemment, avec les rues bondées de New-York, il m'est impossible de voir quoi que ce soit alors je me contente de suivre Lucy à l'intérieur, advienne que pourra.

On s'installe à une table suffisamment éloignée de la baie vitrée et je peux remercier Lucy d'avoir choisi de s'installer ici plutôt qu'à la fenêtre. Même si je ne fais rien de mal présentement, je préférerais que ce moment reste privé.

 **Lucy :** Tu viens souvent ici ?

 **Moi :** C'est la première fois.

 **Lucy :** Et tu as choisis un café végétalien parce que… ?

 **Moi :** Parce que je suis exceptionnellement accompagnée d'une végétalienne.

 **Lucy :** Comment tu l'as su ?

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ J'ai mes sources.

Heureusement pour moi, elle ne me demande pas plus d'explication. Je n'ai pas franchement envie de m'étaler sur mon obsession pour elle. Oui, obsession, vous avez bien lu. Non mais comprenez-moi, elle est magnifique ! Adorablement petite avec un sourire aussi frais que le mien et des yeux d'une couleur indescriptible. J'ai toujours cru qu'ils étaient vert mais, maintenant que je la vois enfin de près, je me rends compte qu'ils sont d'un étrange mélange de bleu, gris, marron et vert. Sérieusement, comment c'est possible qu'elle ait **toutes** les couleurs en même temps ? Ce n'est pas juste. Je dis ça pour moi, parce que maintenant je suis condamnée à me perdre dans ses yeux, à essayer de noter chaque variation de teinte. Il faut absolument que je me distraie.

 **Moi :** Sans vouloir être indiscrète mais… pourquoi ton ex t'inviterait à la première de son film ?

 **Lucy :** Tu n'es pas indiscrète, je comprends que ça puisse paraître bizarre. Disons qu'on s'est séparés en bons thermes mais, surtout, je pense qu'il veut étaler sa réussite **et** sa nouvelle petite amie devant moi.

 **Moi :** _(marmonne)_ Crétin.

 **Lucy :** _(rire)_ Voilà qui est terriblement vrai.

On interrompt brièvement notre conversation le temps que le serveur prenne notre commande et j'en profite également pour me reconditionner. Il faut que je garde mon objectif en tête. Peut-être que Lana a raison et que j'ai une chance avec Lucy et je ne vais certainement pas la gâcher maintenant. Lucy me tire de mes pensées en continuant notre conversation précédente.

 **Lucy :** C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais y aller accompagnée, pour qu'il voit que je m'en sors très bien sans lui.

 **Moi :** En quoi c'est un problème si tu es seule ? Je veux dire… tu n'as besoin de personne pour réussir non ? Et le célibat a du bon.

 **Lucy :** Je ne dis pas le contraire, juste… ça fait plus d'un an maintenant. Le célibat oui, mais jusqu'à un certain point.

 **Moi :** C'est compréhensible.

 **Lucy :** Et votre vie sentimentale à vous, Kara Morton ?

 **Moi :** Inexistante.

 **Lucy :** Tu plaisantes j'espère.

 **Moi :** Pas du tout.

 **Lucy :** Il n'y a personne qui t'intéresse ?

 **Moi :** Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je dis juste que ça n'a aucune chance d'aboutir… pour l'instant.

 **Lucy :** Je t'avouerais que je suis curieuse. Depuis le début de ta carrière on ne t'a connu aucune relation, c'est un peu surprenant.

 **Moi :** Surprenant ? Pourquoi ?

 **Lucy :** Pour tout un tas de raison. Beaucoup trop pour toutes les énumérer ici.

 **Moi :** Je suis déjà bien assez occupée sans avoir à rajouter une relation dans l'équation.

Le serveur nous ramène alors notre commande, interrompant une nouvelle fois notre conversation. J'essaye rapidement de trouver un autre sujet à aborder, ne voulant pas trop m'étaler sur ma vie sentimentale. Inexistante, c'est vrai mais, surtout, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être découverte. Si Lucy venait à savoir que j'ai un petit béguin (la blague) pour elle, j'en mourrai probablement de honte. Essayons d'éviter ça.

 **Lucy :** J'espère que tu as remarqué que le serveur te dévorait du regard.

 **Moi :** Quoi ? Vraiment ?

 **Lucy :** _(rire)_ Ok, le fait que tu sois toujours célibataire n'est plus vraiment un mystère à présent. Tu es totalement inconsciente de l'effet que tu as.

 **Moi :** Je n'ai pas l'habitude de… d'attirer l'attention.

 **Lucy :** C'est pourtant le cas.

Est-ce qu'elle me drague ? C'est de la drague là, on est bien d'accord ? Oh bordel, Kara ? Respire. En plus je dois être en train de rougir de malade en ce moment ! Et, dès que je tente un regard vers Lucy, mon cœur accélère à la vue de son sourire. Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point il est beau ? Ouais, probablement.

 **Lucy :** J'aimerais te demander quelque chose… et je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal ou quoi que ce soit… C'est juste… une idée… comme ça.

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ Oh donc maintenant c'est à ton tour d'être gênée ?

 **Lucy :** Attends de voir ce que j'ai à te demander, tu comprendras.

 **Moi :** Dis-moi alors.

 **Lucy :** J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes à la première.

 **Moi :** Que je sois ta cavalière ?

 **Lucy :** Oui.

 **Moi :** Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois...

 **Lucy :** Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ?

 **Moi :** Lana est partie dans un jeu de drague avec son ex et je l'ai aidé à la rendre jalouse. Disons que c'est dans mes cordes mais…

 **Lucy :** Je comprends parfaitement que ça puisse te paraître déplacer. C'est vrai, on se connaît à peine et…

 **Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, Lucy. Juste que les rumeurs risquent de s'affoler.

 **Lucy :** Ça t'impactera plus que moi.

 **Moi :** Je marche.

 **Lucy :** _(surprise)_ Vraiment ?

 **Moi :** Il va juste falloir établir des limites. Personnellement j'ai l'habitude de prétendre, c'est mon métier. Il est surtout question de savoir jusqu'où **tu** es prête à aller.

 **Lucy :** Je ne pense pas qu'il sera nécessaire d'aller jusqu'à s'embrasser, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

 **Moi :** Je suis actrice, tu me donnes le script et je joue.

 **Lucy :** Eh bien pour une fois je te demande d'improviser.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Je sais faire ça aussi.

Ça me paraît presque surnaturel ce qu'il m'arrive. Ok bon, je suis là et l'occasion est parfaite pour Lucy. Quitte à devoir se pointer à cette première avec un partenaire sorti de nul part, autant prendre quelqu'un qui sache prétendre. Et c'est mon cas. Maintenant j'ai quand même un peu de mal à croire qu'elle ne connaisse aucun autre acteur, surtout sachant que son ex en est un.

 **Moi :** Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

 **Lucy :** _(rire)_ D'où sort cette question ?

 **Moi :** Tu connais la mienne, je veux juste égaliser les choses.

 **Lucy :** Ok, admettons. J'adore le rouge et le mauve et, comme je suis incapable de choisir, je dirais le bordeaux, le mélange parfait entre les deux.

 **Moi :** Pourquoi prendre ta robe en bleu alors ?

 **Lucy :** Parce que je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce que je voulais. Heureusement que tu étais là pour m'aider.

 **Moi :** Lana aurait trouvé quoi faire de toute façon.

 **Lucy :** Parce que c'est son travail.

J'ai beaucoup de mal à suivre la conversation actuelle, que j'ai lancée d'ailleurs, je suis toujours un peu sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Au fil des minutes, la réalité s'impose à moi. Je vais me rendre sur un tapis rouge avec Lucy. Je ne sais même pas où maintenant que j'y pense. Je ne sais rien à part que c'est le 16, donc dans quelques jours, et ça ne m'aide pas grandement. Il va me falloir les détails si je veux convaincre Chyler que c'est une bonne idée de m'y rendre. Je fais donc part de mes interrogations à Lucy et elle y répond sans plus tarder. J'essaye de bien mémoriser tous les détails histoire de ne pas être prise au dépourvu. L'heure de rendez-vous, le lieu, les personnalités qui s'y rendront… et maintenant que j'y pense, il va falloir que je trouve quoi mettre moi aussi. Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à demander à Lana, tant qu'on y est.

Parlant d'elle, elle vient tout juste de contacter Lucy, nous informant qu'elle a fini les croquis. On finit donc nos cafés et on quitte l'établissement, reprenant la direction des locaux Goreski. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui suis déréglée ou si le temps est vraiment en train d'accélérer, en tout cas tout passe plus vite quand je suis avec Lucy. Ça doit être moi. Vue que je suis trop occupée à la fixer, je ne remarque rien d'autre et il aura fallu qu'on entre dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble pour que je réalise la distance qu'on a parcouru. Mais je me garde bien d'en parler, non merci. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air obsédée… même si je le suis un peu au fond.

 **Lana :** Votre sortie a été agréable j'espère.

 **Lucy :** Très.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir encore en entendant ça. Je dois bien avouer que même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'avais jamais envisagé de passer un moment avec elle, encore moins un qui paraisse aussi naturel. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais c'est comme si je la reconnaissais plus que la découvrais. Assez étrange comme truc.

 **Lana :** J'ai eu le temps d'esquisser quelques idées de mon côté. _(tend une feuille à Lucy)_ Juste une ébauche, il est tout à fait envisageable de la retravailler.

 **Lucy :** Ça ira, je ne veux pas te surcharger de travail.

 **Lana :** Je ne suis pas surchargée.

 **Lucy :** Tu le seras parce qu'il va falloir une tenue pour ma cavalière.

 **Lana :** Laisse-moi deviner… _(me regarde)_

 **Moi :** C'est si évident ?

 **Lana :** Non, mais j'avais prévu le coup. Je t'ai dessiné quelque chose aussi. Bien sûr je me souviens de la seule règle que tu m'imposes : tailleurs en période de froid.

 **Lucy :** Comment tu as su que je lui demanderai ?

 **Lana :** _(sourire)_ Je suis très perspicace. Maintenant, si tout vous convient je vais commencer à travailler dessus dès demain. Là il est trop tard et j'ai faim. Un resto ?

 **Lucy :** Je te suis.

 **Moi :** Tu sais très bien que je ne refuse jamais quand il s'agit de nourriture.

 **Lana :** Très bien dans ce cas, allons-y.

Lana prend donc les devants dès qu'elle a verrouillé l'atelier derrière nous. Tout ce qu'il vient de se passer me paraît encore être sorti tout droit d'un rêve et je crois que je ne vais réaliser que demain matin, quand je me réveillerai pour me rendre compte que c'est bien la réalité.

 **PDV Shane**

Généralement, quand je prends des photos, se sont des commandes pour un magazine ou une revue. Mais il m'arrive très souvent d'en prendre des plus personnelles que j'expose alors dans quelque galerie qui l'accepte. Aujourd'hui, c'est à New-York que j'expose. Je suis rentrée tout juste ce matin et j'ai beau être un peu décalée au niveau horaire, je suis très heureuse d'être là. J'aime voir les sentiments que mes photos réveillent chez les visiteurs. Je scanne leurs visages à la recherche d'appréciation quelconque jusqu'à ce que je repère une tête blonde familière. Je viens alors m'approcher silencieusement d'elle et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant la photo sur laquelle elle a jeté son dévolu. Comme je n'ai pas encore été repérer, j'en profite pour prendre une photo (comme c'est surprenant) de Jen afin de l'envoyer à ma chère sœur jumelle qui est encore tant accro à la blonde. Si, si, je vous jure qu'elle l'est peu importe ce qu'elle-même en dira.

 **Moi** **:** C'est l'une de mes préférées.

 **Jennifer** **:** Moi aussi.

 **Moi** **:** Tu n'as pas vu les autres.

 **Jennifer** **:** Pas besoin.

Elle me fait alors enfin face, un grand sourire affiché sur son visage, et elle me prend dans ses bras. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis tellement longtemps que je m'étais presque persuadée qu'elle en avait oublié mon existence.

 **Jennifer** **:** Tu m'as manquée.

 **Moi** **:** Toi aussi Jen.

Elle s'écarte alors de moi et semblait sur le point d'entamer une conversation quand une jeune femme nous rejoint. Apparemment, elle connaît Jennifer.

 **? :** Ces photos sont une pure merveille.

 **Moi** **:** _(_ _sourire_ _)_ Merci.

Elle se tourne alors vers moi et semble comme perplexe. Elle me regarde intensément, l'air de vouloir assembler un quelconque puzzle dans son esprit.

 **? :** Lana ?

 **Moi** **:** Aïe, loupé.

 **Jennifer** **:** O' je te présente Shane Lovato, la sœur jumelle de Lana et la photographe. Shane je te présente ma collègue légiste et mon amie, Olivia Wilde.

 **Olivia :** Je comprends mieux.

 **Moi** **:** Enchantée, Olivia. Mais j'en conclu que tu as rencontré Lana.

 **Jennifer** **:** Le mois dernier. Au Jingle Ball.

 **Moi** **:** Ah oui ? Je l'ignorais... Ma merveilleuse sœur à oublier de me le dire. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu y assister, j'étais en Italie.

 **Jennifer** **:** Tu n'as rien loupé, à part une dispute et un règlement de compte. Sinon... L'Italie, hein ?

 **Moi** **:** Ouais, c'est magnifique !

 **Olivia :** Tu es allée où ?

 **Moi** **:** Atrani, Burano, Venise, Rome, évidemment.

 ** **Olivia :**** Je connais bien Atrani.

 **Jennifer** **:** Ah oui ?

 ** **Olivia :**** Mes parents avaient une maison de vacances, là-bas. On y allait chaque vacances !

 **Moi** **:** C'est un village magnifique ! _(_ _à_ _Jen)_ Je viens d'avoir une idée de dingue !

 **Jennifer** **:** _(_ _m_ _urmure)_ Oh non... _(_ _à_ _Shane)_ Dis-moi.

 **Moi** **:** _(_ _s_ _ourire sadique)_ C'est une surprise.

 _Ellipse…_

Il est très tard quand la galerie ferme ses portes, plus de 22h. Mais je sais que Wyatt ne m'en voudra pas de l'appeler à une heure pareille. Il m'en voudrait plus si je ne l'appelais pas du tout. Comme prévu, après seulement quelques sonneries il répond.

 **Wyatt :** Hey Babe.

 **Moi :** Bonsoir. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

 **Wyatt :** Je ne suis pas de service ce soir, je suis tout à toi.

 **Moi :** Tu me manques.

 **Wyatt :** Mais tu rentres demain, pas vrai ?

 **Moi :** Oui.

 **Wyatt :** Dans ce cas c'est officiel, tu ne me manqueras plus que pour 16 petites heures. Je pense que c'est surmontable après deux semaines sans te voir.

 **Moi :** Peut-être que je devrais me fixer.

 **Wyatt :** Shane, non. Tu adores travailler à l'international. Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes à cause de moi.

 **Moi :** Je sais mais…

J'hésite. Il y a plein des choses qu'on peut dire par téléphone et tant d'autres qu'on ne peut pas. Ce que j'ai à lui annoncer c'est typiquement le genre de nouvelle qui doit se dire en face.

 **Wyatt :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **Moi :** Ce n'est pas important.

 **Wyatt :** Tout ce qui te concerne est important pour moi et tu le sais pertinemment.

 **Moi :** Oui. Mais je suis presque certaine que tu préférerais que je te le dise en face toi aussi.

 **Wyatt :** Je croyais que ce n'était pas important ? Pourquoi ne pas me le dire tout de suite dans ce cas ?

 **Moi :** C'est important, ce que je voulais dire c'est que ce n'est rien de grave.

 **Wyatt :** Tu le promets ?

 **Moi :** Promis.

 **Wyatt :** Et tu me diras tout dès que tu seras rentrée ?

 **Moi :** Dès que j'aurais franchi la porte si tu es tellement impatient.

 **Wyatt :** Je suis juste impatient que tu rentres, le reste est secondaire.

 **Moi :** Je serais là avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

 **Wyatt :** Ça j'en doute.

 **Moi :** On verra bien.

 **Wyatt :** Shane ?

 **Moi :** Mmh-mmh ?

 **Wyatt :** Je t'aime.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Je t'aime aussi.

 **Wyatt :** Dans ce cas je peux tenir jusqu'à demain.

 **Moi :** Moi aussi. _(soupire)_ Je vais devoir te laisser, la journée a été longue.

 **Wyatt :** Bien sûr, repose-toi mon ange.

 **Moi :** A demain.

 **Wyatt :** A demain.

Je raccroche juste à temps pour héler un taxi. Ma destination est peut-être en dehors de New-York mais je suis prête à y mettre le prix donc il accepte de m'emmener. Comme je suis partie pour au moins une heure et demi de route, je m'autorise à me reposer un petit peu. Je suis impatiente de surprendre Wyatt. Il pense que je suis à Brasília et que je dois prendre mon avion demain matin. Sauf que cette opportunité d'exposer mes photos est arrivée à l'improviste, j'ai accepté et j'ai décidé de ne rien dire à Wyatt. Il s'en serait voulu de ne pas pouvoir venir à cause de son boulot et, dans un même temps, je peux ainsi lui faire une belle surprise en rentrant à l'improviste une demi-journée plus tôt que prévu… et avec une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer.

 _Ellipse…_

Je viens tout juste d'ouvrir la porte de notre appartement et mon regard tombe immédiatement sur lui. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de se former sur mon visage tandis que je cours me jeter dans ses bras. Je me suis toujours sentie bien dans ses étreintes, comme protégée et à ma place. Pourtant, bien vite il s'écarte de moi, juste assez longtemps pour venir m'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'il possède. Son baiser m'étourdit et j'en oublie tout l'espace de quelques secondes.

 **Wyatt :** _(murmure contre mes lèvres)_ Tu disais que tu rentrais demain.

 **Moi :** Surprise.

 **Wyatt :** Une très belle surprise.

Je pensais qu'il allait continuer de m'embrasser ou, peut-être, me questionner sur cette fameuse annonce que j'ai à lui faire. Mais il se contente de me porter jusqu'à la chambre et de m'allonger sur le lit.

 **Wyatt :** Il faut que tu dormes, tu es épuisée.

 **Moi :** J'avais quelque chose à te dire d'abord. Je suis rentrée plus tôt à cause de ça.

 **Wyatt :** _(caresse ma joue)_ Dis-moi.

 **Moi :** Je suis enceinte.


	3. Faiblesses

**PDV Kara**

C'est le grand jour. Je viens tout juste d'arriver à LAX et je dois maintenant me rendre au Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel, tout près du TCL Chinese Theater. Comme c'est un trajet de 45 minutes sans trafic, je vais louer une voiture histoire de m'y rendre plus facilement. Je n'ai jamais aimé prendre le taxi. Avoir sa propre voiture garantie de pouvoir bouger sans encombre et puis j'aime conduire. Ça me détend toujours et j'ai bien besoin de me calmer avant de me retrouver avec Lucy. Rien que de penser à elle me rend nerveuse. Je sais que techniquement tout devrait bien se passer mais quand même. En tout cas, je sais que j'ai le temps avant de la voir.  
Une fois à l'hôtel, je récupère les clefs de ma chambre à la réception et je vais m'installer. La tenue que Lana m'a créé attend patiemment que je l'enfile mais j'ai encore quelques heures avant ça. Je devrais me distraire, trouver quelque chose à faire autre que penser constamment à Lucy mais ça s'avère très difficile. Comme par hasard, je reçois un appel de Chyler. Elle a le don pour appeler au bon moment cette fille.

 **Moi : Hey !**  
 **Chyler : Salut Supergirl !**  
 **Moi : Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ?**  
 **Chyler : C'est toi qui a voulu ce rôle, tu l'assumes. En plus, Taelyn passe son temps à t'appeler comme ça, à force je prends l'habitude.**  
 **Moi : Ouais, sers-toi de ta fille comme excuse vas-y.**  
 **Chyler : Et toi arrête de me déconcentrer ! Je t'appelais pour parler de ta future femme.**  
 **Moi : Je vais me marier ?**  
 **Chyler : Ne fais pas l'innocente. On sait toutes les deux que dans quelques années Mlle Lucy Prescott deviendra Mme Lucy Morton, alors parle. Tu l'as déjà vu ?**  
 **Moi : D'une, je ne sors même pas avec elle et deux, on ne se rejoint qu'un peu avant le début de la première et tu le sais très bien.**  
 **Chyler : Ça ne t'empêche pas d'aller la surprendre.**  
 **Moi : Je ne sais même pas dans quelle chambre elle est Chyl'.**  
 **Chyler : Très bien, si tu as décidé de ne rien faire c'est ton choix. Je dis juste que tu craques sur elle depuis trop longtemps pour rester là à la regarder faire jalouser son ex sans broncher.**

J'allais pour lui répondre quand le téléphone de la chambre se met à sonner à son tour. J'interromps donc ma conversation avec Chyler, lui promettant de la rappeler dès que possible, et je vais décrocher l'autre combiné. Je suis très demandée aujourd'hui apparemment.

 **Moi : Allô ?**  
 **Réception : Mlle Morton ? Lucy Prescott voudrait le numéro de votre chambre. Dois-je le lui donner ?**  
 **Moi : Vous pouvez, il n'y a aucun soucis.**  
 **Réception : Très bien, Mlle Morton. Et pardon pour le dérangement.**

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'ils ont déjà raccroché. Bon, si j'en juge par ce que je viens d'entendre, Lucy ne devrait pas tarder à venir. Il faut que je me prépare mentalement à l'idée. Tout ce qui m'arrive est dingue et je ne suis pas sûre de savoir gérer. Moi, peut-être pas. Mais je suis sensée être quelqu'un d'autre en l'occurrence alors je vais faire ce que je fais de mieux, je vais jouer. Voilà, là je devrais m'en sortir.  
J'ai réussi à me calmer suffisamment au moment où j'entends des coups être frappés à la porte de ma chambre. Je prends une dernière inspiration avant d'aller ouvrir, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de grandir sur mon visage quand j'aperçois enfin Lucy. Elle est juste magnifique dans son jean slim noir et son chandail couleur crème qui laisse une de ses épaules nue.

 **Moi :** Lucy ! Entre.  
 **Lucy :** _(entre)_ Hey. J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage.  
 **Moi :** J'ai l'habitude de l'avion.  
 **Lucy :** _(sourire)_ L'habitude de voler tu veux dire ?  
 **Moi :** Oh non... Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?  
 **Lucy :** A quoi ?  
 **Moi :** Me charrier parce que je joue Supergirl.  
 **Lucy :** _(sourire)_ Si ça t'énerve tant que ça je peux me retenir.  
 **Moi :** Merci.  
 **Lucy :** Mais je venais pour une autre raison.  
 **Moi :** Laquelle ?  
 **Lucy :** C'est l'heure du déjeuner et je n'ai pas très envie de me faire un resto seule. Tu m'accompagnes ? Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je demande, tu ne refuses jamais quand il s'agit de nourriture.  
 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ J'aurais accepté simplement parce que c'est toi. _(prends ma veste)_ Tu as quelque chose de précis en tête ?  
 **Lucy :** _(sourire)_ Évidemment.

 **PDV Lana**

Il y a quelques jours mes parents m'ont appelé en m'informant qu'elles seraient sur New-York ce vendredi, autrement dit aujourd'hui, et je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser. Sauf que je ne m'attendais clairement pas à les voir attabler avec Camila et Lauren. Je sais déjà ce que ça veut dire. J'essaye d'ignorer ce fait et je me concentre sur la présence de ma sœur jumelle que je n'ai pas revu depuis une éternité. Je vais immédiatement la prendre dans mes bras puis je vais en faire de même avec le reste de la tablée.

 ** **Moi :**** Alors, qu'est-ce qui vaut un tel rassemblement ?  
 ** **Selena :**** Apparemment Shane avait quelque chose à nous dire.  
Moi : _(relève un sourcil)_ Sans vouloir vous vexer mais... _(regarde Camren)_ Ça n'explique pas votre présence.  
Camila : Eh bien, c'est assez simple en fait.  
Moi : Laissez-moi deviner... Jennifer va débarquer ?

Juste à temps pour prouver mes dires, Jen fait son apparition avec... un chien ? Depuis quand elle a un berger allemand elle ? Quand je vois le regard qu'elle me lance, je me félicite d'avoir décider d'ouvrir un bouton de plus sur mon chemisier, offrant à la vue de la blonde un décolleté plus que plongeant.

 ** **Moi :**** Vous aimez ce que vous voyez _Mlle Morrison_?  
 ** **Jen :**** Si ça te plaît de le penser. _(à Camren)_ Vous auriez pu me prévenir que je devais me coltiner la coincée.  
 ** **Moi :**** Pardon ?! Tu es littéralement en train de te noyer dans mon décolleter Jen. Si quelqu'un ici est coincée, c'est toi.  
 ** **Jen :**** Je ne suis pas coincée. Je sais résister à la tentation, nuance.  
 ** **Moi :**** _(sourire)_ Tu confirmes donc que tentation il y a ?  
 ** **Shane :**** Vous comptez faire ça tout le long ?  
 ** **Moi :**** Non, pardon. _(à Jen)_ Ma très chère sœur a une annonce importante à faire donc...  
 ** **Jen :**** Bien sûr. _(s'assoit)_ Tu as notre entière attention Shane.  
 ** **Shane :**** Ok, ouais. _(inspire un grand coup)_ Je suis enceinte.  
 ** **Moi :**** Sérieusement ?!  
 ** **Demi :**** _(à Selena)_ Tu vas re-être grand-mère.  
 ** **Selena :**** Toi aussi je te signale.  
 ** **Demi :**** _(réalise)_ Non mais je suis trop jeune pour ça !  
 ** **Selena :**** _(rire)_ Ce que ta mère essaye de dire c'est qu'on est très heureuses pour toi.  
 ** **Shane :**** _(sourire)_ Merci.  
 ** **Jen :**** Non mais t'aurais pu me le dire quand on s'est vues !  
 ** **Shane :**** Je voulais prévenir Wyatt d'abord, tu m'excuseras d'avoir penser à mon mari avant tout.  
 ** **Jen :**** Mouais, si tu veux.  
 ** **Lauren**** ****&**** ****Camila :**** Félicitations Shane !  
 ** **Moi :**** Vous le sentez venir ?  
 ** **Selena :**** De quoi ?  
 ** **Moi :**** _(sourire)_ Le câlin de groupe.  
 ** **Shane :**** Non !  
 ** **Demi :**** _(sourire)_ Oh si.

Du coup, Shane se retrouve coincée dans un câlin qui englobe mes parents, Jen et ses parents, et moi. Malgré ses réticences, elle se laisse faire, se doutant que ça finira plus vite si elle ne se débat pas. Quand on met fin à l'étreinte pour chacune rejoindre sa place, Jen relance la conversation sur un sujet totalement différent.

 ** **Jen :**** Bon, et sinon, _(me montre du doigt)_ on m'explique ce qu'elle fout là ?  
 ** **Moi :**** C'est ma sœur qui vient d'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte je te rappelle !  
 ** **Jen :**** Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a forcément manigance derrière tout ça.  
 ** **S**** ** **elena**** ****:**** C'était l'idée de Demi et Camila !  
 ** **Demi :**** Sympa ma femme...  
 ** **C**** ** **amila :**** Je vois que l'amitié règne...  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Maman, ne m'oblige pas à mentir à mon supérieur quand je devrais lui expliquer comment une balle sera partie toute seule dans ton épaule.  
 ** **C**** ** **amila :**** Tu n'oserais pas. Remballe ton arme.

Comme pour couper court à la conversation, le chien de Jen aboie plusieurs fois, reconcentrant l'attention de sa propriétaire sur lui.

 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Altaïr, assit !

C'est donc Altaïr son nom ? Intéressant comme choix, je me demande s'il a une signification. En tout cas, mes pensées dérivent ailleurs quand je me rend enfin compte que Jen est assise juste à côté de moi. Génial. Ok, concentre-toi Lana, ne montre pas que ça te perturbe.

 ** **Moi**** **** ** **:**** Il est bien dressé.  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Je prends ça pour un compliment.  
 ** **Moi**** ** **:**** Sinon le chien, c'est parce que tu voulais de la compagnie ?  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** En gros oui.  
 ** **Moi**** ** **:**** Tu aurais simplement pu m'appeler si tu te sentais seule.  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** J'y penserais la prochaine fois.  
 ** **Demi :**** Ah je savais que vous vous manquiez !  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ****&**** ****Moi**** ** **:**** Pas du tout.  
 ** **Demi :**** Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit sur le mensonge ?!  
 ** **S**** ** **elena**** ****:**** Je n'ai pas élevé une menteuse.  
 ** **C**** ** **amila :**** Nous non plus !  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Elle ne me manquait pas du tout avant que vous ne me forciez à venir au Jingle Ball, c'est de là que tout est parti ! Je ne venais jamais aussi souvent à New-York avant !  
 ** **C**** ** **amila :**** Eh bien ça serait bien que tu viennes plus souvent, non ?  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Et pourquoi faire ?! Je n'ai plus personnes ici !  
 ** **Moi**** ** **:**** _(_ _m_ _urmure)_ Tu m'as moi.

Comme elle semble ignorer mon commentaire, je me décide à jouer un peu avec les nerfs de Jennifer. Je pourrais lui envoyer un petit SMS histoire de la perturber devant ses parents mais je ne suis pas sûre de moi pour le coup. Ce que j'ai en tête risque d'être un petit peu trop téméraire. J'attire donc l'attention de ma mère histoire d'avoir son avis. Je lui montre le message que j'ai tapé sur mon téléphone et sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

 ** **Demi :**** Lana !  
 ** **Moi**** **** ** **:**** Quoi ?! C'était ton idée maintenant tu m'aides !  
 ** **S**** ** **elena**** ****:**** A quoi ?  
 ** **Demi :**** _(_ _à_ _moi_ _)_ Mais je suis ta mère ! Je n'ai pas à voir ce genre de choses ! Ça frôle le porno ton histoire !  
 ** **S**** ** **elena**** ****:**** Porno ? Lana !  
 ** **Moi**** ** **:**** Mais je n'ai rien fait !  
 ** **S**** ** **elena**** ****:**** Ne me ment pas !  
 ** **Moi**** ** **:**** J'essaye de draguer Jen, c'est ce que vous vouliez non ?  
 ** **C**** ** **amila :**** _(_ _s_ _'incruste)_ Yep ! J'adore ta fille Demi.  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Hey oh ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je suis partie, mais je suis là, vous savez ? Il se passe quoi là ? C'est quoi ce message ?!  
 ** **Moi**** ** **:**** Rien. Rien du tout.  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Ne me ment pas ! Tu es une piètre menteuse !  
 ** **S**** ** **elena**** ****:**** Ah, tu vois même Jen s'en aperçoit !  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Évidemment que je m'en aperçois ! _(_ _à_ _moi_ _)_ Bon alors tu vas me le dire oui ou non ?!  
 ** **Moi**** ** **:**** Tu le sauras bien assez vite, par message.  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire maintenant ?!  
 ** **Moi**** ** **:**** Parce que.  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Lana, je te promet que si tu ne me le dis pas maintenant je vais te saouler jusqu'à ce que tu craches morceau !  
 ** **Moi**** ** **:**** _(_ _é_ _nervée)_ Je veux te prendre sur cette table, tout de suite.  
 ** **S**** ** **elena**** ****:**** Oh non... _(_ _s_ _e_ _bouche_ _les oreilles/_ _r_ _ougit)_ C'est trop pour moi là.

Bravo ! Avec ses bêtises, Jen vient de traumatiser ma mère à vie. Merci bien, il ne manquait plus que ça. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment arranger la situation mais, heureusement pour moi, c'est ma mère et Camila qui se prennent la furie Latina en pleine gueule.

 ** **S**** ** **elena**** ****:**** _(_ _à_ _Demi et Camila)_ Tout ça, c'est de votre faute !  
 ** **Demi**** ****&**** ****C**** ** **amila :**** Quoi ?!  
 ** **S**** ** **elena**** ****:**** C'est vous avec vos idées de vouloir les remettre ensemble ! _(_ _à_ _Demi)_ Et c'est de ta faute si elle a des idées malsaine !  
 ** **C**** ** **amila :**** Évidemment, elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre !  
 ** **Lauren :**** _(_ _d_ _ésespéré)_ Camila...  
 ** **C**** ** **amila :**** Quoi ?!  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Vous ne pouvez vous en empêcher hein ?!

Jennifer se relève alors brusquement, attrape la laisse de son chien et s'en va. Ok... Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer là exactement ? Parce que ce n'est pas que je suis un peu perdue, en fait je suis totalement perdue. Puis c'est au tour de Lauren de se lever pour partir à la suite de sa fille, accompagnée par Selena.

 ** **PDV Selena****

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Demi et Camila aient pu aller aussi loin. Je veux dire, ok, moi aussi je trouvais que Jen faisait ressortir le meilleur en Lana mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les forcer à se remettre ensemble, merde ! Je décide donc d'accompagner Lauren histoire de réduire les dégâts causés par ma femme et sa partenaire dans le crime.

 ** **Lauren :**** Ça va ma chérie ?  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **nifer**** ** **:**** Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas contre vous...  
 ** **Moi :**** Ce n'est rien. On comprend. On n'apprécierait pas non plus que quelqu'un se mêle de nos vies sans raison.  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **nifer**** ** **:**** Peut-être mais vous êtes nos parents, je sais que vous le faites pour notre bien. Mais c'est juste... Maman veut absolument que je me remette avec Lana, alors que je n'ai pas encore tout à fait tourner la page de notre passé ensemble.  
 ** **Lauren :**** Peut-être parce que tu cherches à tourner cette page, justement.  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **nifer**** ** **:**** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
 ** **Moi :**** Que pour pouvoir tourner la page, il faut d'abord la finir.  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **nifer**** ** **:**** Comment tu sais quand elle est finit ?  
 ** **Lauren :**** Tu le sais quand toi-même tu as grandi en temps que personne.  
 ** **Moi :**** Après tu pourras finir cette page ou fermer le chapitre.  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **nifer**** ** **:**** Ma'm je ne me sens pas prête à les arrêter.  
 ** **Lauren :**** Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu les prennes. Mais si tu sens qu'ils te font du bien alors...  
 ** **Moi :**** Tu prends quelles sortes de médicaments ?  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **nifer**** ** **:**** Des antidépresseurs. Du Laroxyl.  
 ** **Moi :**** Lana, le sait ?  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **nifer**** ** **:**** Évidemment que non !  
 ** **Moi :**** Tu comptes le lui dire ?  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **nifer**** ** **:**** Pour qu'elle me prenne pour une faible ? Certainement pas.  
 ** **Lauren :**** Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es faible.  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **nifer**** ** **:**** Tout dépend de quel point tu le vois.  
 ** **Moi :**** Dans aucun sens ça ne veut pas dire que tu es faible Jennifer. Ça montre que tu es triste ou simplement que tu ne vas pas bien sans elle.  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **nifer**** ** **:**** Ça fait de moi une faible.  
 ** **Moi :**** Tu sais, Lana ne doit pas être mieux sans toi. Toi, peut-être que tu t'accroches aux médicaments, mais au moins tu n'as pas hontes de ton état. Elle, elle croit aller bien. Au final, c'est peut-être elle la plus faible de vous deux en vivant dans le déni.

 ** **PDV Lana****

J'en suis toujours à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il vient de ce passer et personne ne semble prêt à me donner des explications. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu énerver Jen à ce point ? Je ne comprends pas ! Pourtant, de nous deux, je dois bien être la plus susceptible.

 ** **C**** ** **amila :**** Prend soin d'elle, s'il te plaît.  
 ** **Moi**** ****:**** Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
 ** **C**** ** **amila :**** Jennifer est plus fragile que tu ne le penses, les apparences sont trompeuses.  
 ** **Moi**** ****:**** Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée comprendre ?  
 ** **C**** ** **amila :**** Tu le seras quand elle te le diras. Mais ne joue pas avec elle.  
 ** **Moi**** ** **:**** Et si elle ne se confie pas à moi ?  
 ** **Demi :**** Elle le fera. Comme elle l'a toujours fait.  
 ** **Moi**** ****:**** Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus pareil. Nous avons trop changés.  
 ** **Demi :**** Rien n'a changé. Vous avez juste grandi.  
 ** **Moi**** ****:**** Si seulement nous pouvions retourner dans le passé...  
 ** **C**** ** **amila :**** Que ferais-tu de différent ?  
 ** **Moi**** ****:**** Je...  
 ** **Demi :**** Ça ne sert à rien de vivre dans le passé. Maintenant, il faut avancer et réparer tes erreurs, si ce n'est pas trop tard.  
 ** **Moi**** ****:**** Comment je le serais ?  
 ** **C**** ** **amila :**** Va la voir de temps à autres.  
 ** **Demi :**** Ça lui montrera que tu veux rattraper le temps perdu.  
 ** **Moi**** ****:**** J'aimerais avancer sans elle à mes côtés, mais...  
 ** **Demi :**** Tu sens qu'il y a un vide.  
 ** **Moi**** ****:**** Ouais, je... Excusez-moi je n'aime pas parler de ça.  
 ** **C**** ** **amila :**** Ne t'en fais pas. Allons rejoindre ta future fiancée.  
 ** **Demi :**** Camila... !  
 ** **C**** ** **amila :**** Oh ça va ! Elle n'a pas dit non !

Je les laisse prendre les devants, préférant restée un peu en arrière avec Shane. Je sais qu'elle, au moins, ne tentera pas de me faire revenir vers Jen. Non, elle me connaît trop bien pour ça.

 ** **Shane :**** Tu n'es pas forcée de les écouter tu sais ?  
 ** **Moi :**** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
 ** **Shane :**** Que c'est ton histoire que tu vis, alors tu l'écris comme tu l'entends.  
 ** **Moi :**** _(soupire)_ Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, honnêtement. Il y a un mois encore je pensais être passée à autre chose et puis... _(soupire à nouveau)_ Et puis je l'ai revu et...  
 ** **Shane :**** Et tu as réalisé que, peut-être, tu n'étais pas vraiment passée à autre chose.  
 ** **Moi :**** C'est ça. C'est plus comme... comme si je m'étais mise en pause le temps qu'elle n'était pas là.  
 ** **Shane :**** Alors sors le grand jeu sœurette. Elle a déjà craqué une fois la blondinette, pourquoi pas une deuxième ?  
 ** **Moi :**** Parce que je lui ai fait du mal.  
 ** **Shane :**** T'es Lana Lovato merde ! Si tu veux quelque chose, tu te bats jusqu'à ce que tu l'obtiennes ! Si c'est Jen que tu veux, alors bats-toi pour elle ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle te reprochait la dernière fois, de ne pas mettre assez d'effort dans votre relation ?  
 ** **Moi :**** Si...  
 ** **Shane :**** Alors il est plus que temps que tu lui prouves qu'elle avait tord.  
 ** **Moi :**** Depuis quand tu es devenue aussi raisonnable ?  
 ** **Shane :**** _(sourire)_ Le gêne de la maman doit commencer à faire son apparition.  
 ** **Moi :**** _(rire)_ Si tu le dis, _hermanita._  
 ** **Shane :**** _(soupire)_ Et ça recommence.

On atteint alors le parc où, apparemment, Jen aurait trouvé refuge. Je repère au loin mes parents avec Camila et Lauren mais Jen s'est éloignée du groupe. Je me décide rapidement à aller lui parler parce que Shane a raison. Je ne suis plus la même personne qu'i ans et Jen non plus, mais j'ai envie de voir si les nouvelles nous pourraient mieux fonctionner ensemble que les précédentes. Je rejoins donc Jen et je prends la parole sans me soucier de savoir si elle m'a repéré ou non.

 ** **Moi :**** Tu ne sais pas mentir.  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Il n'y a que toi qui le remarque.  
 ** **Moi :**** Tes mères aussi, mais elles pensent que tu as besoins de rester seule.  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Alors elles me connaissent mieux que toi.  
 ** **Moi :**** Et si je ne veux pas te laisser seule ?  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Je ne peux t'en empêcher. Mais je risque d'être dure dans mes propos.  
 ** **Moi :**** J'ai l'habitude.  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Que veux-tu de moi Lana ?  
 ** **Moi :**** On n'a pas beaucoup parler depuis Jingle Ball.  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Ouais, je suis assez occupée maintenant comme tu peux le voir _(_ _montre_ _Altaïr)_.  
 ** **Moi :**** Oh je t'en pris ! N'utilises pas ce chien comme excuse !  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Il m'a servi il n'y a pas longtemps.  
 ** **Moi :**** Pour ?  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Un de mes collègues m'a demandé de sortir avec lui un soir.  
 ** **Moi :**** Et tu t'es servi du chien pour refuser ? _(_ _rire_ _)_  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** _(_ _rire_ _)_ Je sais, c'est carrément pourri. Mais il me faisait pitié.  
 ** **Moi :**** Je n'aurais pas aimer.  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** A toi je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça !  
 ** **Moi :**** Tu l'as fait durant ces quelques semaines.  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Je t'ai écrit je te signale !  
 ** **Moi :**** Une fois, une seule Jen. Si toi tu me connaissais vraiment, tu saurais que je ne suis pas du genre à écrire pour des formalités.  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Comment tu fais ?  
 ** **Moi :**** Comment je fais quoi ?  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Pour réussir à faire semblant ?! Non sans rire, au Jingle Ball nous avons eu une discussion de remise en question et on s'est draguées... Encore. Comment tu fais pour faire semblant qu'il ne se passe rien entre nous. Quoique l'on fasse, on se retrouve toujours !  
 ** **Moi :**** Pourquoi Altaïr ?  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Hé oh tu m'écoutes ?!  
 ** **Moi :**** Je t'ai entendu, je n'ai pas envie de répondre c'est tout.  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** _(_ _soupire_ _)_ Il a deux significations.  
 ** **Moi :**** Lesquels ?  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** La première étant un jeu vidéo, le personnage s'appelle Altaïr et l'autre c'est un clin d'œil à nous.  
 ** **Moi :**** Nous ?  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Tu te souviens de l'histoire avec les étoiles ?  
 ** **Moi :**** Comment je pourrais-je l'oublier ?  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Eh bien, c'est le nom d'une étoile...  
 ** **Moi :**** C'est un beau prénom.  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Et ça veut dire l'Aigle en vol. Elle est la douzième étoile la plus brillante de la voûte céleste.  
 ** **Moi :**** Tu as étudié ton sujet on dirais.  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** C'est exact. Elle est situé à 17 années lumières de la terre et c'est l'une des étoiles les plus proches visible à l'œil nu.  
 ** **Moi :**** Eh bien merci pour ce cours en astronomie.  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Aucun problèmes. Je les est bien étudiées.  
 ** **Moi :**** Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose ces dernière années, je me trompe ?  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Non, tu as raison.  
 ** **Moi :**** Et quoi exactement ?  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Cela va t'apporter quoi de le savoir ? Tu t'en fous de moi alors...  
 ** **Moi :**** On ne va pas repartir sur ce débat Jen, je te préviens.  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** Désolée, c'est juste... Je ne vois pas en quoi tu te soucis de mes problèmes.  
 ** **Moi :**** Tu es plus... renfermée, je me trompe ?  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** En effet, je me suis renfermée. Je me suis construit une sorte de mur à émotions. Mais je ne suis pas la seule je crois, n'est-ce pas ?  
 ** **Moi :**** Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais je l'ai toujours plus ou moins été.  
 ** **J**** ** **en**** ** **:**** C'est vrai.

 ** **PDV Demi****

Pendant que les deux amoureuses (même si elles le nient) discutent enfin entre elles, Lauren et Selena essayent encore de nous convaincre, Camila et moi, que notre plan est une très mauvaise idée.

 ** **La**** ** **ur**** ** **en :**** Je ne sais pas si c'est bien qu'elles se remettent ensemble.  
 ** **Moi :**** C'est le mieux pour elles.  
 ** **C**** ** **amila :**** Elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre et tu le sais.  
 ** **La**** ** **ur**** ** **en :**** Bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être encore trop tôt.  
 ** **S**** ** **elena**** ****:**** Pourquoi vouloir forcer les choses ? Si elles sont faites pour être ensemble alors... Elles le seront, mais peut-être plus tard.  
 ** **Moi :**** Nous avons eu Miley et Taylor pour nous guider.  
 ** **C**** ** **amila :**** Et nous, nous vous avons eu vous et les filles.  
 ** **S**** ** **elena**** ****:**** Peut-être mais tu as vu par quoi nous sommes passées ?! Elles sont trop jeunes !  
 ** **La**** ** **ur**** ** **en :**** Nous avions presque le même âge quand nous avons commencé nos relations.  
 ** **C**** ** **amila :**** Mais on est arrivées à un équilibre.  
 ** **S**** ** **elena**** ****:**** Mais elles sont trop différente, ça risque de prendre plus de temps.  
 ** **Moi :**** Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra alors.  
 ** **C**** ** **amila :**** Maintenant elles se parlent, c'est un début.  
 ** **S**** ** **elena**** ****:**** Elles ne se parlent pas, elles reviennent sur le passé et c'est exactement ce qu'il ne faut pas faire.  
 ** **La**** ** **ur**** ** **en :**** Ce sont des bombes à retardement.  
 ** **Moi :**** Vous vous en faites beaucoup trop !  
 ** **La**** ** **ur**** ** **en :**** Et vous pas assez. Demi, ma fille prend des médicaments depuis des années maintenant ! Tu te rend comptes ? Elle ne veut pas le dire à Lana, parce qu'elle ne veux pas se trouver faible.  
 ** **Moi :**** Je prends des médicaments aussi, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis faible.  
 ** **S**** ** **elena**** ****:**** Tu te trouvais faible quand tu étais jeune. Et puis c'est différent tu es bipolaire.  
 ** **C**** ** **amila :**** Elle ne pourra le lui cacher indéfiniment.  
 ** **Moi :**** Et Lana plus que quiconque peut comprendre son cas. Elle sait par quoi je suis passée. Même si nos cas sont différents.  
 ** **La**** ** **ur**** ** **en :**** Son psychiatre lui a dit que 5 mois lui suffirait. Tu sais depuis combien de temps elle les prends ?! Cela fait 3 ans ! Elle est presque dépendante ! Et toi Cam'z, comment tu fais pour ne pas t'en rendre compte ?! Notre fille ne va pas bien ! Et on l'enfonce en la forçant à voir Lana ! Nos filles ne vont pas bien, elles vivent encore trop dans le passé !  
 ** **Moi :**** Tu veux que je lui parle ?  
 ** **Lauren :**** Je ne sais pas...  
 ** **Shane :**** C'est une bonne idée.

Soudainement, nous réalisons toutes les quatre que Shane est toujours là. Honte à moi d'avoir oublier ma fille ! Non mais Lovato, tu mériterais des baffes ! Ne répétez pas ça à Selena, elle serait encore capable de me les donner.

 ** **Lauren :**** Tu le penses vraiment ?  
 ** **Shane :**** Si Jen se sent faible, c'est parce qu'elle n'a jamais été en contact avec quelqu'un qui s'est relevé des mêmes problèmes qu'elle. En parlant avec maman, elle réalisera que non seulement elle n'est pas faible, mais qu'en plus, Lana pourrait être un élément important dans sa guérison. _(à moi)_ Parce que Mama a été ton roc à l'époque, n'est-ce pas ?  
 ** **Moi :**** C'est vrai. _(à Selena)_ J'aurais continué à me leurrer sans toi. Je n'aurais sans doute jamais repris mes médicaments, je n'aurais rien essayé pour arranger les choses si tu n'avais pas été là. Mais tu as été le réveil qu'il m'a fallu, toi et cette promesse d'une famille qui serait toujours là pour me soutenir quoi qu'il arrive. _(à Camren)_ Peut-être que c'est ce dont Jen à besoin aussi.  
 ** **Shane :**** Parce qu'au fond, si elle va aussi mal c'est parce que Lana n'a pas su faire les choses correctement à l'époque. Elle est plus responsable aujourd'hui, elle a grandi elle aussi et je suis presque sûre qu'elle serait prête à assumer ce qui arrive à Jen. Il faut juste que vous lui laissiez une chance de vous le prouver.  
 ** **Camila :**** _(à Selena)_ Bordel ! T'as fait du bon boulot avec celle-là ! _(à Shane)_ T'as quel âge de nouveau ? 35 ans ?  
 ** **Shane :**** _(rire)_ Un truc du genre.  
 ** **Lauren :**** _(soupire)_ Ok très bien, admettons. Peut-être que tu devrais aller lui parler Demi mais évite d'insister trop sur Lana, s'il te plaît. Quelques indices et elle devrait comprendre.  
Camila : Elle n'est pas flic pour rien.  
 ** **Moi :**** Ok, j'ai compris. Je sais être subtile quand il le faut. _(j'entends Selena rire)_ Hey ! Ne me contredis pas !  
 ** **Selena :**** _(sourire)_ Je n'oserais pas, _querida_.

 ** **PDV Shane****

Moi : Sur ce, je vais aller rejoindre Lana et Jen. On a à discuter.

Je laisse donc les parents dans leur coin et je vais rejoindre ma sœur et l'amour de sa vie. Elle vient limite de me l'avouer elle-même donc bon, je ne m'avance pas trop en l'occurrence.

 ** **Moi**** ** **:**** Jen ! _H_ _ermanita_ !  
 ** **Lana :**** Oui ?  
 ** **Moi**** ** **:**** Quand est-ce que vous prenez vos vacances ?

Jen a l'air de comprendre mes intentions et me fusille du regard. Lana, elle aussi, me regarde, suspicieuse. Non mais je suis innocente moi ! Ou presque... pour l'instant. Aller merde ! Je leur propose des vacances à l'étranger et elles osent me soupçonner d'une quelconque manigance ? D'accord ! Peut-être que j'ai un plan. Peut-être.

 ** **Jennifer**** ** **:**** Il me reste une semaine de travail. Pourquoi ?  
 ** **Lana :**** Je ne dirais rien tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui se trame dans cette tête.  
 ** **Moi**** ** **:**** _(_ _sourire_ _)_ Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Comme Lana ne me semble pas prête à répondre, je me décide à laisser la conversation où elle est. Connaissant ma jumelle, elle ne dira rien tant que je ne dirais rien et je ne suis pas prête à le faire.

 ** **Lana :**** _(_ _crie_ _)_ Je ne t'ai pas dit mes vacances !  
 ** **Moi :**** _(_ _crie/sans me retourner_ _)_ Je le saurai !

 ** **PDV Lucy****

J'étais plutôt tranquille toute la journée. Le déjeuner avec Kara m'a au moins permis de me distraire pour un temps. Sauf que maintenant je suis dans ma chambre à mettre les touches finales à mon apparence, tout paraît s'accélérer. Je ne devrais pas paniquer comme ça. Je connais Chase, je connais les intentions cachées derrière son invitation. J'espère juste pouvoir lui rendre son coup en venant accompagnée de Kara. S'il pensait m'avoir il va être déçu, c'est certain. Je vais débarquer dans une robe magnifique avec, à mon bras, une femme tout aussi magnifique. Clairement, je ne devrais pas être aussi stressée.  
En vérité, ma nervosité viendrait plutôt de l'envie d'impressionner ma cavalière de ce soir plutôt que mon ex. Je crois que c'est ça le pire. C'est quand même moi qui ai demandé à Kara de m'accompagner alors pourquoi je suis celle qui stresse ? Et, apparemment, je n'aurais même pas le temps de me détendre un minimum puisque des coups sont frappés à la porte de ma suite. Ça doit être Kara et j'en ai la confirmation dès que j'ouvre la porte. Son regard s'attarde sur moi et je ne sais pas du tout comment l'interpréter.

 ** **Kara :**** Whao.  
 ** **Moi :**** Hum... Merci ? Je suppose...  
 ** **Kara :**** Non, vraiment, tu es... absolument magnifique. Très jolie robe d'ailleurs.  
 ** **Moi :**** _(sourire)_ Je t'aurais bien complimenté également mais j'ai l'impression que ton ego n'en a pas tellement besoin.  
 ** **Kara :**** Je dois passer trop de temps avec Lana.  
 ** **Moi :**** Probablement. Je te rejoins dans quelques secondes, le temps de récupérer mes affaires.

Je m'empresse de prendre ce dont j'ai besoin, même si techniquement on n'a qu'à traverser la rue pour se rendre au TCL et qu'on est loin d'être en retard. Plus vite j'en aurais fini avec cette première, mieux ce sera. J'ai déjà passé bien trop de temps à penser à mon ex et c'est loin d'être sain. Je pense que Kara doit ressentir mon besoin de distraction et elle engage la conversation.

 ** **Kara :**** J'ai fait des recherches.  
 ** **Moi :**** Sur ?  
 ** **Kara :**** Ton ex. Chase Matthews. Il n'est même pas si bon acteur que ça. C'est à se demander s'il n'est pas engagé pour ses muscles plutôt que pour son jeu.  
 ** **Moi :**** Ça doit être les muscles. En tout cas, ça a été suffisant pour m'aveugler tout ce temps.  
 ** **Kara :**** Peut-être, mais tu n'es plus avec lui maintenant. _(me force à lui faire face)_ Contente-toi d'ignorer son existence jusqu'à ce que lui vienne te voir. De toute façon il serait très certainement beaucoup trop occupé, tu le verras à peine. Alors focalise-toi sur autre chose, n'importe quoi, mais oublie-le pour l'instant.  
 ** **Moi :**** Tu as raison, oui. Merci.  
 ** **Kara :**** _(sourire)_ A ton service.

Elle m'entraîne alors à sa suite et on quitte l'hôtel pour se rendre au Chinese Theatre juste en face. Le début de soirée s'est un peu rafraîchi, me faisant presque frissonner. Heureusement, on n'en aura pas pour longtemps dehors. Juste le temps de prendre la pose pour les quelques photographes venus pour l'occasion. J'appréhende à nouveau maintenant qu'on est si proches mais je sens Kara venir prendre ma main dans la sienne et ce contact me rassure. Tout passe très vite, comme dans un tourbillon de couleurs, flashs et effluves de parfum. Le seul élément concret en cet instant, c'est Kara à côté de moi, tenant ma main dans la sienne. C'est elle qui me guide tout le long, jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve dans la salle, à nos places.

 ** **Kara :**** Tu vois, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça.  
 ** **Moi :**** Je n'ai rien vu passer.  
 ** **Kara :**** _(sourire)_ Ça a tendance à faire cet effet-là.

Son sourire aura passer la soirée à me faire rater un battement de cœur mais, pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai officiellement rencontrer, je me perds dans le bleu de ses yeux. Ne vous y trompez pas, évidemment que j'avais déjà remarqué à quel point ils scintillent, comme un seul de ses sourires les fait immédiatement pétiller... Tout ça, on le voit dans ses films. La différence, c'est que c'est vrai cette fois. Ce sourire est pour moi et toute l'attention de Kara est sur moi. Ou presque... Son regard se perd un peu plus loin et j'allais me retourner pour essayer de savoir ce qui la distraie quand je sens ses lèvres se poser sur ma joue. Près, très près de mes lèvres. Je suis presque sûre que, d'un certain angle, on pourrait croire qu'elle m'a embrassé. Mais le résultat reste le même. Ses lèvres ont touché ma peau et c'est comme si je les y sentais encore. J'arrive pourtant à me ressaisir bien vite et je cherche des réponses à mes questions.

 ** **Moi :**** Une raison particulière à ce geste ?  
 ** **Kara :**** Je joue mon rôle. Il regardait dans notre direction. Je crois que la robe fait son effet.  
 ** **Moi :**** Tant mieux. _(sourire)_ Ou c'est peut-être toi qu'il regardait.  
 ** **Kara :**** Le résultat reste le même. Il m'a vu t'embrasser. Mission accomplie.

Je ne suis même pas tentée de jeter un coup d'œil pour voir si on a eu l'effet voulu. Non, pour l'instant, je suis bien trop occupée à admirer ma cavalière. J'étais persuadée de passer un mauvais moment à cette soirée, devant un film plus que moyen voire carrément pourri, mais je suis en bonne compagnie et je ne garderais que ce souvenir.


	4. Tu l'as embrassé ?

**PDV Lana**

Je n'ai vraiment plus rien à faire. Tous mes projets sont terminés et ceux qui m'ont été commandés pour l'année prochaine ne sont pas urgents. Honnêtement, je peux les terminer au retour des vacances et je ne verrais pas la différence. Donc, je me retrouve à quitter mon atelier en tout début d'après-midi, me demandant à quoi je vais occuper le reste de ma journée. Parce que c'est ça la vérité en fait. En dehors de mon travail, je n'ai pas franchement d'autre occupation, de loisir. Quoi qu'il m'arrive de me faire des journées entières de films. Surtout parce que Kara m'en conseille à la pelle et que la liste ne fait que s'allonger. Tiens, parlant de Kara, peut-être que je pourrais l'appeler. Maintenant que j'y pense, elle a accompagné Lucy à cette première de film hier soir et je ne sais toujours pas comment ça s'est passé, autre que les rumeurs débiles pondues par les magazines.

Arrivée chez moi, je commence par me mettre plus à l'aise, allant jusqu'à me glisser dans un T-Shirt ultra large et un jogging. Quoi ? Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que je resterais toute la journée en tailleur quand même ! Déjà que je n'ai plus rien à faire, autant végéter tranquillement et confortablement.

Je viens à peine de me jeter sur mon sofa quand mon portable sonne. Heureusement pour moi, il est à porter de main ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas besoin de me lever pour l'attraper. Je décroche immédiatement sans même regarder qui m'appelle.

 **Moi : Allô ?**

 **Shane : Salut sœurette.**

 **Moi : Shane ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ?**

 **Shane : Je tenais à t'informer que tu seras réquisitionnée pour ta première semaine de vacances.**

 **Moi : J'étais sensée rentrée à la maison je te rappelle.**

 **Shane : Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis arrangée avec maman.**

 **Moi : Et je suis réquisitionnée pour quoi exactement ?**

 **Shane :** **Je dois couvrir un truc pour une revue nationale et je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne occasion de passer des vacances à l'étranger avec ma sœur préférée.**

 **Moi :** **Je suis ta seule sœur.**

 **Shane :** **Tu comprendras donc que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.**

 **Moi :** **Mouais. Et si je refuse ?**

 **Shane :** **Essaye pour voir.**

Connaissant Shane, elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Un trait de famille probablement. En tout cas, je ne vois pas vraiment le mal. Elle a raison, on se voit à peine malgré le peu de distance entre New-York et Philadelphie, alors passer des vacances ensemble me semble être une bonne idée. En plus, j'ai terriblement besoin de voir autre chose que les mêmes rues, les mêmes visages inconnus. Non, vraiment, il faut que j'y aille. Pour Shane et pour ma santé mentale.

 **Moi : Ok, je viendrais.**

 **Shane : Génial ! Je savais que j'arriverais à te convaincre.**

 **Moi : N'en fais pas une habitude quand même.**

 **Shane : Je vais essayer.**

 **Moi : Sinon, je vais avoir besoin des dates pour mon billet d'avion.**

 **Shane :** _(rire)_ **Pour qui tu me prends ? Je m'occupe des billets, sinon tu connaîtras la destination et ce n'est pas marrant.**

 **Moi : Tu sais bien que j'aime être préparée quand je vais visiter un endroit. Arrivées là-bas on ne saura pas quoi faire de nos journées !**

 **Shane : Je m'occupe de tout, arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien.**

 **Moi : Non mais c'est le fait que tu t'occupes de tout qui m'inquiète en vrai.**

 **Shane : Sympa.**

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ **Je plaisante. Mais dis-moi au moins les dates histoire que je sache quand être prête.**

 **Shane : Demain soir.**

 **Moi : Et tu me préviens maintenant ?!**

 **Shane : L'idée m'est venue sur le coup quand je t'ai vu hier donc oui, je te préviens maintenant.**

 **Moi : Disons, j'espère que ça vaut le coup.**

 **Shane : Tu ne le regretteras pas.**

 **Moi : Je te le souhaite. Et j'exige une suite présidentielle.**

 **Shane : Sauf que j'ai loué un appart.**

 **Moi : Évidemment.**

 **Shane :** _(rire)_ **Je passerais te prendre en me rendant à l'aéroport avec Wyatt, tant qu'à faire. Ça te fera du temps en plus pour essayer de me faire cracher le morceau.**

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ **Tu me connais tellement bien, _hermanita._**

 **Shane : Arrête avec ça.**

 **Moi : Nope.**

 **Shane : Bon, très bien. Dans ce cas je te laisse. J'avais prévu de passer un peu de temps avec Wyatt avant qu'on ne parte alors…**

 **Moi : Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de détails. Vas-y.**

 **Shane : A demain alors.**

 **Moi : A demain.**

Je raccroche alors, réalisant que je vais devoir commencer à préparer ce que je compte emmener. Surtout, **décider** de ce que je veux emmener. Déjà, je ne sais même pas où on est sensées aller donc quoi prendre ? Si je prends des vêtements chauds et qu'on atterrit au Bahamas, je vais avoir l'air maligne moi. Comme elle me connaît si bien, Shane m'envoie un SMS qui précise simplement : **Ça va cailler**. Vêtements chauds donc. Bien. Je me mets immédiatement au travail.

 **PDV Shane**

 **Wyatt :** Alors, Lana viendra ?

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ J'ai réussi à la convaincre. Ne reste que Jen.

 **Wyatt :** Ok alors, réexplique-moi. Lana est sortie avec cette… Jennifer… quand elles étaient ados ? _(j'acquiesce)_ Et maintenant tu veux qu'elles se remettent ensemble ?

 **Moi :** Non, Lana veut reconquérir Jen, ce n'est pas pareil.

 **Wyatt :** _(marmonne)_ Histoire de femmes.

 **Moi :** J'ai entendu.

 **Wyatt :** Bien, comme ça peut-être que tu réaliseras que c'est stupide.

 **Moi :** Écoute, je n'y peux rien moi si elles ont décidé de se lancer dans un jeu de drague.

 **Wyatt :** _(sourire)_ Cette semaine risque d'être amusante.

 **Moi :** Tu n'as même pas idée. Tu connais la répartie de Lana non ? Eh bien, Jen est la seule à pouvoir lui tenir tête.

 **Wyatt :** C'est sans danger pour nous, pas vrai ?

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ Si ça peut te rassurer de le penser.

Je vois bien à sa tête qu'il est loin d'être rassuré et il a de quoi. Croyez-moi, j'ai vu comment ces deux-là peuvent se tourner autour et ça risque d'être terriblement divertissant. Si Lana veut faire craquer Jen, rien de mieux qu'une ambiance romantique, un peu de neige et une destination inconnue. Je sens que ces vacances ne vont pas être de tout repos.

 **PDV Demi**

Après ma discussion auprès de Camren et un bon coaching de Selena, je n'ai plus qu'à aller parler à Jennifer. Je suis donc en train de l'attendre dans son appartement de Boston… sans qu'elle ne le sache… Je suis rentrée avec une clé quand même hein ! Merci à Camila pour ça. Mais, quand j'entends que Jen entre dans son appart', je suis accueillie par le canon de son arme de service et par son chien qui me grogne dessus.

 **Moi :** Hey Jen ! C'est bon, ce n'est que moi !

 **Jennifer :** Demi ?

 **Moi :** Oui, et je tiens à ma vie alors est-ce que tu pourrais baisser ton arme s'il te plait ?

 **Jennifer :** _(range son arme)_ Pardon. Altaïr, tapis.

 **Moi :** Parle d'un accueil.

 **Jennifer :** C'est toi qui est en entrée par effraction chez moi.

 **Moi :** Faux. J'ai utilisé une clé, remercie ta mère pour ça.

 **Jennifer :** C'est noté. Sinon… euh… Pourquoi tu es là ?

 **Moi :** J'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je te parle. J'ai appris que tu étais sous Laroxyl.

 **Jennifer :** Qui te l'a dit ?

 **Moi :** Ta mère. Je pense que tu devrais en parler.

 **Jennifer :** J'ai un psy pour ça.

 **Moi :** Un idiot qui te conseille sur une situation qu'il n'a jamais vécu, tu penses que c'est ce qu'il te faut ?

 **Jennifer :** Ça sent la mauvaise expérience.

 **Moi :** Disons que le dernier en date m'a piégé.

 **Jennifer :** Piéger comment ?

 **Moi :** _(secoue la tête)_ Je ne veux pas influer sur ton jugement.

 **Jennifer :** _(insiste)_ Piéger comment ?

 **Moi :** _(soupire)_ Il m'a prescrit un médicament contre la schizophrénie. Sauf qu'au lieu de me guérir, le traitement m'a détraqué encore plus, au point que j'en mette la vie de Selena en danger. Et il a fait tout ça en connaissance de cause, il savait ce que le médicament allait me faire et il n'a pas hésité.

 **Jennifer :** Pourquoi ?

 **Moi :** _(hausse les épaules)_ Chantage. Naya était la tête pensante de tout le truc mais ce n'est pas la question. Tous les psychiatres ne sont pas pareils et je ne veux surtout pas te pousser à arrêter ton suivit. Je veux juste que tu réalises que je suis là et que tu peux me parler.

 **Jennifer :** Après ce que j'ai fait à Lana ?

 **Moi :** Tu lui as peut-être fait du mal une fois mais je n'ai pas oublié la fois où tu l'as sauvé. Tu as également sauvé Shane et probablement évité à toute ma famille de vivre une autre tragédie. C'était censé être mon boulot à la base et je veux te remercier d'avoir été là quand j'avais la tête dans mes propres soucis.

 **Jennifer :** Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

 **Moi :** Laisse-moi au moins te donner des conseils alors. Crois-moi, je sais ce que ça fait d'être addicte à quelque chose. Il y a eu la drogue, il y a eu l'alcool et il y a eu les antidépresseurs, brièvement, mais j'y étais accro.

 **Jennifer :** Écoute Demi, ça me touche que tu veuille m'aider mais je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

 **Moi :** Je veux bien te croire mais, si jamais tu changes d'avis, sache que je suis là.

 **Jennifer :** _(hésite)_ Je peux te poser une question ?

 **Moi :** Vas-y.

 **Jennifer :** Qu'est-ce qui t'aide à tenir ? Comment tu fais pour ne pas craquer ?

 **Moi :** J'avais Selena. Quand je dois agir, je pense à elle d'abord tout simplement parce qu'elle est ma moitié. Elle fait partie de moi et j'ai besoin d'elle. Le jour où tu trouveras cette personne Jen, tu verras que tu seras capable de tout que ce soit pour toi ou pour elle, pour son amour ou son honneur. Tu ne réfléchiras pas et tu le feras tout simplement parce que rien n'est plus fort que ce que tu ressens pour elle.

 **Jennifer :** Et comment tu le sais que c'est la bonne ?

 **Moi :** Je suis bien mal placée pour te répondre cette fois. Ce genre de sentiments m'est venu quand j'avais 7 ans, j'étais bien incapable à l'époque de les définir. Mais je pense que, et c'est très personnel comme réponse… Tu pourrais essayer de t'échapper comme tu le voudras, au final si ça doit arriver, ça arrivera et la vie s'arrangera toujours pour te mettre sur le chemin de la personne qui te complétera.

 **Jennifer :** Tu crois ?

 **Moi :** Je crois surtout que tu ne devrais pas chercher trop loin.

 **Jennifer :** Tu dis ça parce que tu avais Selena sous les yeux depuis le début mais la même chose n'arrive pas à tout le monde.

 **Moi :** Je sais.

 **Jennifer :** Depuis le début tu veux que j'admette être toujours amoureuse de Lana.

 **Moi :** C'est le cas ?

 **Jennifer :** Non.

 **Moi :** Admettons. Bizarre quand même que vous trouviez **toujours** un moyen de revenir dans la vie l'une de l'autre, non ?

 **Jennifer :** Coïncidence ?

 **Moi :** Je ne pense pas. Destin ?

 **Jennifer :** Trop abstrait comme concept. J'aime ce qui est concret.

 **Moi :** De toute façon quand il est question d'amour c'est Selena qui a les réponses. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pense, mon romantisme n'est vraiment que pour elle.

 **Jennifer :** Vous êtes tellement niaises que ça en devient parfois écœurant.

 **Moi :** On en reparlera le jour où tu auras trouvé la personne qui te changera en personnage de comédie romantique clichée.

 **Jennifer :** Ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

 **Moi :** Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

 **Jennifer :** Comment ça ?

 **Moi :** Pour l'instant tu es focalisée sur ton travail et sur l'idée de rester seule. N'essaye même pas de te défendre, tu as acheté un chien, ça veut bien dire que tu veux combler un vide. Tu ne trouves personne parce que tu ne cherches pas en vérité.

 **Jennifer :** Tu crois ?

 **Moi :** Je ne sais pas. Mais, si je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est qu'il ne faut pas te focaliser sur tous tes problèmes. Un par un ça se réglera plus vite. Tu as besoin de stabilité pour l'instant alors je te conseille de passer le plus de temps possible avec les personnes qui te font te sentir toi-même.

 **Jennifer :** Celles avec qui je ne simule pas.

 **Moi :** Exactement.

 **Jennifer :** Je crois que tu avais raison.

 **Moi :** Sur quoi ?

 **Jennifer :** J'avais besoin de parler.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Contente d'avoir pu t'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre.

 **Jennifer :** C'est plus facile de te parler à toi en fait. Tu n'es pas ma mère mais tu n'es pas totalement une inconnue… Tu vois ce que je veux dire hein ?

 **Moi :** Comme une tante sympa ?

 **Jennifer :** En gros oui.

 **Moi :** Et bien c'est génial, tu as déjà tes beaux-parents dans la poche !

 **Jennifer :** Ouais c'est déjà… Attends non ! Je ne vais pas me remettre avec Lana !

 **Moi :** Je suis capable de prédire l'avenir alors je mise sur moi.

 **Jennifer :** _(marmonne)_ Le légendaire ego des Lovato est de retour.

 **Moi :** _(clin d'œil)_ Jamais parti surtout.

 **PDV Lana**

Je viens tout juste de finir un autre des films que Kara m'avait conseillé, Captain Fantastic, et j'avoue qu'elle avait raison : il est génial. Malgré le bon ressenti face au long métrage, je ne me sens pas du tout d'attaque pour un autre. Je me décide donc à enfin contacter Kara histoire de voir si elle est déjà de retour à New-York. Elle m'annonce alors par SMS qu'elle est en fait déjà en route vers chez moi. Ne me reste plus qu'à l'attendre. J'hésite un temps à me changer pour un truc plus présentable mais je renonce bien vite. C'est Kara après tout, elle m'a vu dans des états bien pire. Elle était tout de même là quand Jen a rompu i ans, je pense donc pouvoir dire sans trop m'avancer qu'elle m'a vu au pire.

Une fois que Kara est arrivée et que nous nous sommes installées confortablement, je m'empresse de poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres. Et je suis presque sûre que Kara est aussi impatiente de m'en parler.

 **Moi :** Alors… Lucy ?

 **Kara :** _(rougit)_ Oh. Ça.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ A ce point-là ?

 **Kara :** C'était… amusant.

 **Moi :** Sérieusement ? Tu vas te contenter de ça ? « C'était amusant » ?

 **Kara :** Non, tu as raison, c'était bien plus que ça.

 **Moi :** Raconte-moi tout alors. Je veux tous les détails.

 _Flashback_

 **PDV Kara**

Une fois le film terminé, c'est là que j'ai été repérée par des journalistes. Comme ils voulaient mon avis sur le film, je me suis excusée auprès de Lucy et je l'ai laissé seule quelques minutes. Maintenant que je m'apprête à la rejoindre à l'extérieur, comme promis, je me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas si seule que ça. Son ex, Chase, l'a rejointe et j'y vois une occasion d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou. L'air est bien plus frais maintenant que la soirée est plus avancée et, même à quelques mètres d'écart, je remarque sans difficulté que Lucy commence à frissonner. Et voilà la raison exacte pour laquelle je refuse de porter des robes en hiver. Sérieusement, c'est un coup à se chopper un sale maladie. Bref, comme je suis gentlewoman jusqu'au bout, j'enlève ma propre veste avant de m'approcher du duo que j'observe de loin depuis plusieurs secondes. Arrivée près de Lucy, elle m'accueille avec son plus beau sourire. J'en oublierais presque mon plan avec tout ça. Bien vite pourtant, je me ressaisie et vient poser ma veste sur les épaules de Lucy avant de l'embrasser rapidement une nouvelle fois sur la joue.

 **Lucy :** _(sourire)_ Merci.

 **Moi :** Je ne pouvais décemment pas te laisser congeler sur place.

Elle se contente ensuite de me fixer pendant plusieurs longues secondes et je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre. Chase finit pourtant par attirer notre attention et je me souviens des raisons réelles de ma présence ici. Lucy fait alors de rapide présentation et je n'hésite qu'un court instant avant de serrer la main que Chase me tend. S'il croit m'impressionner avec son mètre quatre-vingt cinq et ses deux tonnes de muscles, il se trompe. Je suis Supergirl après tout !

 **Chase :** Nouvelle conquête je suppose ?

 **Moi :** Ancienne conquête je suppose ?

 **Chase :** J'étais le premier surtout.

 **Moi :** Sauf que pour une fois, il ne fallait pas être premier pour gagner, mais dernier. _(prends la main de Lucy dans la mienne)_ Et c'est exactement ce que je compte être.

 **Chase :** C'est ce qu'on verra. _(se tourne vers Lucy)_ Je suis content que tu sois venue.

 **Lucy :** Ça aura eu l'avantage de me distraire. Mais il se fait tard et notre avion décolle très tôt demain matin. _(à moi)_ On devrait y aller.

 **Moi :** Tu as raison.

Après avoir pris congé de Chase, on quitte le TCL pour retourner à l'hôtel. Je ne peux m'empêcher de noter que Lucy n'a toujours pas retiré sa main de la mienne et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais le faire. J'apprécie bien trop ce contact pour le rompre. D'un accord tacite, je raccompagne Lucy jusqu'à sa chambre dans un silence confortable. J'ai un peu de mal à me dire que tout ça sera bientôt fini. Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'aurais l'occasion de revoir Lucy alors je profite du peu de temps qu'il me reste. Pourtant, on se retrouve devant la porte de sa suite bien plus tôt que prévu.

 **Lucy :** Merci. Vraiment. Pour… tout.

 **Moi :** Ça a été un plaisir.

 **Lucy :** De voir ce film ?

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ De le voir avec toi. _(elle rougit)_ Et je crois que la mission de ce soir était une réussite.

 **Lucy :** Totalement. Il n'a pas du tout apprécié, comme prévu. D'ailleurs, quelle éloquence !

 **Moi :** Éloquence ?

 **Lucy :** « Il ne fallait pas être premier pour gagner mais dernier et c'est exactement ce que je compte être. » Bien trouvé.

 **Moi :** Il était extrêmement arrogant, il fallait le faire taire.

 **Lucy :** _(sourire)_ C'était réussi.

 **Moi :** J'ai vraiment apprécié passer du temps avec toi.

 **Lucy :** Moi aussi. Il faudra le refaire, pour de vrai cette fois.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Il faudra trouver le temps surtout.

 **Lucy :** _(idem)_ C'est vrai.

Comme je vois qu'il commence à se faire tard et que j'ai vraiment un avion tôt demain matin, je prends congé de Lucy, à contrecœur évidemment. Cette fois, c'est elle qui vient m'embrasser sur la joue. Je remarque, non sans amusement, qu'elle est obligée de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour y parvenir et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça adorable. Ou peut-être, tout simplement, que je trouve Lucy adorable.

 _Flashback_

 **PDV Lana**

 **Moi :** Et ?

 **Kara :** Et c'est tout.

 **Moi :** Mais tu vas la revoir, pas vrai ?

 **Kara :** Je ne sais pas…

 **Moi :** Tu en as envie ?

 **Kara :** Évidemment !

 **Moi :** Alors garde le contact. Écris-lui le temps que tu es en vacances et apprends à la connaître un peu mieux.

 **Kara :** Je devrais tu crois ?

 **Moi :** De quoi tu as peur ?

 **Kara :** Elle a peut-être dit qu'elle avait apprécié la soirée mais si c'était juste pour être… polie ?

 **Moi :** Ça m'étonnerait grandement.

Avant que Kara ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, des coups sont frappés à ma porte. Je me demande qui ça peut bien être puisque je n'attendais personne d'autre que Kara aujourd'hui. Je me lève donc du canapé et je vais ouvrir pour retrouver ma mère derrière le battant.

 **Moi :** Mama ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 **Selena :** _(entre)_ Je me suis perdue.

Je comprends immédiatement qu'il s'agit de sarcasme et j'y répond par un regard pas du tout impressionné. Regard qui se retrouve bien vite redirigé vers Kara puisque cette dernière semble trouver la répartie de ma mère plutôt amusante. Le rire de la blonde s'éteint quand elle concentre son attention sur moi.

 **Kara :** Quoi ?

 **Moi :** T'es sensée être de mon côté !

 **Kara :** Ta question était stupide, je ne cautionnerai pas ça.

 **Moi :** Comment ça « stupide » ?

 **Kara :** Ta mère vient te voir et tu demandes ce qu'elle fait là. Cherche l'erreur.

 **Moi :** Mais je… ! Oh et puis merde.

 **Selena :** Langage !

 **Moi :** Ouais, ouais, je sais. Café ?

 **Selena :** Avec plaisir.

Pendant que je prépare le café, je laisse le temps à Kara de saluer correctement ma mère. J'adore observer la blonde interagir avec elle parce que Kara a depuis toujours été une fan de son travail et elle en est toujours un peu starstruck dès qu'elle la voit. Non pas que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir mes parents face à leurs fans, c'est déjà arrivé souvent, mais, comme dans tout ce qu'elle fait, Kara amène ça au niveau supérieur. Rougissements, balbutiements et tout le tralala. Je vous jure, c'est à voir.

 **Moi :** Bon et sinon, j'étais sérieuse tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sans maman je veux dire.

 **Selena :** Elle est allée voir Jen.

 **Moi :** Oh. Et pourquoi ?

 **Selena :** Elle va l'emmener dans un club de strip-tease.

 **Moi :** Quoi ?!

Je n'en reviens vraiment pas. Pas tellement que ma mère ait proposé ça, c'est tout à fait son genre en fait. Mais que Jen accepte, ça ça me choque. Si elle pense que c'est comme ça qu'elle va me faire craquer, elle se trompe lourdement. Je suis surprise, choquée et passablement énervée mais ce n'est pas le cas de Kara qui semble trouver la situation amusante.

 **Moi :** Et toi ça te fait rire ?

 **Kara :** C'est juste un strip club, ça va.

 **Moi : Juste** un strip club ?

 **Kara :** Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es jamais laissée tenter ?

 **Selena :** Ah parce que toi oui ?

 **Kara :** _(rougit)_ Eh bien… hum… une fois ?

 **Selena :** Et moi qui pensais que tu serais de bonne influence sur ma fille, je commence à avoir des doutes.

 **Kara :** Mais je… C'était pour un film !

 **Selena :** La belle excuse.

 **Kara :** _(prend sa tête entre ses mains)_ J'aurais dû me taire moi.

Je ne fais que vaguement attention à leur conversation. Je viens de prendre mon portable en main afin d'envoyer un message à Jen. Si elle pensait que ce petit événement allait passer sous mon radar, elle se trompe lourdement et je tiens à ce qu'elle le sache.

 **Moi : Donc c'est ça ta technique pour me reconquérir ? Aller chercher ailleurs ?**

 **Selena :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lana ?

 **Moi :** _(la regarde)_ Parce que tu pensais sérieusement que je laisserais couler ça ? C'est **elle** qui lance ce jeu stupide où elle est sensée **me** draguer et là elle va aller se rincer l'œil sur d'autres filles ?

 **Kara :** Parce que t'aurais préféré qu'elle vienne te demander de lui faire une lapdance ?

 **Moi :** Peut-être…

Comme Jen vient de me répondre, je m'empresse de lire son message et d'y répondre dans la foulée, ignorant Kara et ma mère pendant quelques secondes.

 **Jen :** **Je ne cherche pas ailleurs, je profite juste de la vue qu'on m'offre.**

 **Moi : La vue que je t'offre quand on se voit ne te suffit pas ?**

Non mais c'est vrai aussi ! Si je ne lui plais plus ou que je ne lui suffis plus, il fallait qu'elle le dise au lieu d'aller faire un truc pareil ! Avec ma mère en plus ! Ou alors… je ne sais pas… elle aurait pu ne jamais proposé ce jeu stupide !

 **Jen : Tu ne peux pas comprendre.**

 **Moi : Non, c'est vrai, je ne te comprends pas.**

Et elle est là, la vérité. C'est que je ne comprends plus Jen sur ce coup. Elle m'a plus choqué que rendu jalouse avec ça donc si c'était un coup de plus pour essayer de remporter ce jeu, elle vient de faire un faux pas énorme. Mais je ne vais certainement pas restée là les bras croisés à attendre que mademoiselle daigne revenir me faire la cour. Non, je vais prendre les choses en main moi-même et bien lui faire comprendre comment on joue dans la cour des grands.

 ** **Selena :**** Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça.

 ** **Moi :**** Justement si, tu as bien fait.

 ** **Selena :**** Je ne pense pas.

 ** **Moi :**** Et pourquoi ?

 ** **Selena :**** Parce que tu as ta tête de quand tu prépares un mauvais coup.

 ** **Moi :**** Et si c'était le cas ?

 ** **Selena :**** Tu ne devrais pas.

 ** **Moi :**** Probablement que si.

 ** **Selena :**** _(à Kara)_ Dis-lui que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

 ** **Kara :**** C'est une très mauvaise idée.

 ** **Moi :**** _(à Selena)_ Arrête d'user de son adoration pour toi contre moi, s'il te plaît.

 ** **Kara :**** Hey !

 ** **Moi :**** Admets-le, c'est vrai.

 ** **Kara :**** Ce n'est plus aussi grave qu'au début.

 ** **Moi :**** A peine.

 ** **Selena :**** La question n'est pas là, Lana. Quoi que tu aies prévu c'est certainement la mauvaise solution.

 ** **Moi :**** Et pourquoi ?

 ** **Selena :**** Si tu comptes essayer de la rendre jalouse ou de lui faire perdre la tête, oublie.

 ** **Moi :**** Comment je fais pour gagner moi alors ? Parce que tu viens de me griller les deux seules cartes que j'avais à jouer.

 ** **Selena :**** Vous n'êtes plus des ados. Ces gamineries auraient peut-être fonctionner à l'époque mais aujourd'hui, vous êtes des adultes. C'est de la stabilité que Jen recherche.

 ** **Moi :**** Comment tu sais ça toi exactement ?

 ** **Selena :**** Parce que j'ai parlé à Camila et Lauren. Si je ne peux pas mettre fin à ces bêtises, je préfère encore t'aider à gagner… de la bonne manière cela dit.

Ok alors, peut-être qu'elle a raison. C'est vrai aussi que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu à séduire qui que ce soit. Les rares fois où j'avais envie de compagnie ces dernières années, je n'avais qu'à me rendre dans un bar en tenue un peu aguichante et à attendre. Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis plutôt canon et c'était la seule arme dont j'avais besoin donc aussi la seule que j'ai jamais utilisé. Sauf que ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner sur Jen. Un peu d'aide ne me fera sans doute pas de mal.

 ** **Moi :**** Ok, dis-moi.

 ** **Selena :**** Il faut que ce soit toi qui la séduise, pas l'inverse. Et je ne parle pas de tes techniques de drague habituelle. Je te parle d'être romantique, de l'emmener en rendez-vous, de la chercher à son appart, de lui offrir des fleurs… je ne sais pas, mais sors le grand jeu.

 ** **Moi :**** Tu sais que généralement ce n'est pas moi qui…

 ** **Selena :**** _(me coupe)_ Justement, il faut que tu sortes de ta zone de confort. Il faut que tu lui montres ce que tu es prête à risquer pour elle. Mais, surtout, il faut que tu montres à Jen que tu as mûri depuis la dernière fois, que maintenant elle peut compter sur toi, que tu es capable d'être son ancrage. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée et toi, tu dois lui montrer que tu es capable de ça, capable de la protéger aussi bien qu'elle le ferait.

 ** **Moi :**** Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ?

 ** **Selena :**** Peut-être… Mais si tu parviens à tirer ton épingle du jeu, je suis certaine que Jen te racontera tout elle-même. Là, tu comprendras pourquoi je te conseille tout ça.

 ** **Moi :**** _(soupire)_ Je ne sais pas… _(à Kara)_ Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

 ** **Kara :**** J'en pense que tu n'as pas franchement d'autre solution pour le moment. La rendre jalouse ça ne marche que pour une fois et tu as déjà utilisé cette carte. Maintenant que tu lui as bien montré que tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui, montre-lui que c'est elle, et exclusivement elle que tu veux.

 ** **Selena :**** Mon point de vue, exactement.

 ** **Moi :**** Ça se tient. Ouais, je devrais probablement faire ça.

 ** **Kara :**** Comme quoi il n'est jamais trop tard pour te faire entendre raison.

 ** **Selena :**** J'allais le dire.

 ** **Moi :**** C'était obligé ?

 ** **Kara** **et** **Selena** **:**** Oui !

Bon, très bien, j'admettrais qu'elles ont raison sur ce coup. Même si l'idée ne m'avais jamais effleuré l'esprit, je me surprends à déjà y réfléchir. Ne t'emballe pas Lana puisque de toute façon, quoi que je prévois, je vais devoir attendre minimum mon retour de vacances pour le mettre à exécution. Ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs.

 ** **Moi :**** Je réfléchirais à ce que vous m'avez dit mais est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet ? S'il vous plaît ?

 ** **Selena :**** Aucun problème. _(à Kara)_ Alors… cette danseuse ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors que Kara devient plus rouge que la cape de Supergirl. Parlez d'un changement de sujet, celui-ci est idéal. Après tout, je n'en avais pas fini avec Kara quand ma mère est arrivée.

 ** **Kara :**** C'est… hum… Il ne se passe rien ?

Elle-même n'a pas tout à fait l'air sûre de sa réponse et, quand on voit le regard que ma mère lui lance, c'est compréhensible. Puis, je vois ma mère sortir un magazine de son sac et le feuilleté quelques secondes. Elle vient ensuite le poser de sorte à ce que je vois tout aussi bien que Kara.

 ** **Selena :**** Les photos ne mentent pas.

 ** **Kara :**** Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois.

Sauf qu'on dirait vraiment qu'elles s'embrassent sur cette photo. Elle a clairement été prise à l'intérieur du Chinese Theater, j'y ai moi-même été suffisamment de fois pour reconnaître le bâtiment.

 ** **Moi :**** Tu l'as embrassé !?

 ** **Kara :**** Non ! Si ! Juste sur la joue, je vous le jure !

 ** **Moi :**** Tu ne m'avais pas raconté ça !

 ** **Kara :**** Je n'ai pas eu le temps aussi.

 ** **Moi :**** Il y a d'autres choses que j'ignore ?

 ** **Kara :**** Rien d'intéressant.

 ** **Selena :**** Attendez, deux secondes. _(à Kara)_ Tu ne sors pas avec elle alors ?

 ** **Kara :**** Non.

 ** **Selena :**** Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je percerai le mystère Kara Morton moi.

 ** **Moi :**** _(sourire)_ Oh mais Lucy est totalement son genre. N'est-ce pas Kara ?

 ** **Kara :**** _(rougit)_ Elle… Elle est… juste… _(secoue la tête)_ incroyable.

 ** **Selena :**** _(sourire)_ Je veux les détails.


	5. Alors?

**PDV Lana**

 **Moi :** Ok, on est à l'aéroport maintenant, tu vas me le dire ?

 **Shane :** Non.

 **Moi :** Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier.

 **Shane :** Économise ta salive et garde ta dignité parce que ça ne marchera de toute façon pas.

 **Moi :** Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter.

 **Wyatt :** Tu n'aurais jamais réussi à dire non à Shane.

 **Moi :** Je sais et c'est ça qui m'énerve le plus ! Dis-moi au moins quand le jet décolle !

 **Shane :** Ils commencent l'embarquement dans 10 minutes. En attendant, tu vas te calmer parce que tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur le système.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Pour pas changer.

 **Shane :** _(marmonne)_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

 **Moi :** De qui tu parles ?

 **Shane :** Personne.

 **Moi :** Tu ne sais absolument pas mentir _hermanita_.

 **Shane :** Arrête avec ça !

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Non.

 **Wyatt :** Eh bien, ça promet. Une semaine comme ça avec vous deux ?

 **Shane :** Et Jen !

 **Moi :** Pardon ?!

 **Shane :** _(réalise son erreur)_ Et merde.

 **Moi :** Jen va venir avec nous ? Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir ça venir ? Tu nous avais demandé à toutes les deux quand on avant nos vacances ! Comment j'ai pu passé à côté de ça ?

 **Shane :** _(sourire)_ Faut croire que tu t'es faite avoir pour une fois sœurette.

 **Moi :** Oh toi n'en rajoute pas ! _(m'éloigne)_

 **Shane :** Tu vas où ?

 **Moi :** _(me retourne)_ J'ai encore une chance d'échapper à ça.

 **? :** Et moi qui croyais que fuir n'était pas ton genre.

Évidemment, timing parfait Mlle Jauregui. Bon bah, je peux oublier mes tentatives pour m'échapper. Même si la perspective de passer une semaine avec Jen ne me réjouie que moyennement, je vais devoir y faire face.

 **Moi :** Toujours en retard, Mlle Jauregui.

 **Jen :** Je l'attendais celle-là.

 **Shane :** Tant d'amour, ça me fout la larme à l'œil.

 **Wyatt :** Génial, vous allez me la faire pleurer.

 **Jen :** Ce n'était pas mon intention.

 **Moi :** Mais c'est un effet secondaire assez plaisant.

 **Wyatt :** Parle pour toi.

 **Shane :** Au lieu de parler sur ce foutu aéroport, est-ce que nous pouvons monter dans cet avion de malheur ?

 **Lana :** _Hermanita,_ se met en rogne.

 **Shane :** _(montant dans l'avion)_ Oh et toi arrête avec ce surnom !

 **Lana :** Tu peux toujours courir.

 ** **Moi :**** Tu travailles ta sympathie, c'est cool. On va s'amuser, je le sens.

Je me contente de lui lancer un de mes fameux regards 'made in Gomez'. Ouais, le genre de regard que Selena lance à Demi et qui la font taire dans la seconde. Apparemment ça marche sur Jen aussi parce qu'elle ne dit plus rien et on monte en silence dans l'avion. Je sens que ce voyage ne va pas être de tout repos.

 _Ellipse… Premier jour…_

Une fois arrivés à destination, j'essaye désespérément de deviner où on se trouve. Shane ne nous a toujours rien dit. Elle aurait pu sérieusement ! On était dans un jet sans aucune échappatoire possible, plus moyen de reculer là. Alors pourquoi elle n'a toujours pas craché le morceau ? Et ce n'est pas avec le paysage avoisinant l'aéroport que je vais avoir un quelconque indice. Cette situation commence à vraiment m'agacer.

 **Moi :** Je suppose qu'on a encore de la route devant nous ?

 **Shane :** T'as tout compris. Moins d'une demi-heure cela dit. J'ai loué une voiture pour que ce soit plus simple.

 **Moi :** Une seule ?

 **Shane :** Crois-moi, on n'en aura pas tellement besoin vu l'endroit où on va séjourner. Maintenant allons-y, il est presque midi et Jen va commencer à avoir faim.

 **Jen :** C'est déjà le cas.

 **Moi :** Je te jure que ton appétit rivalise avec celui de Kara. Et ce n'est pas un compliment.

Je crois que Jen n'a toujours pas compris que Kara n'est vraiment qu'une amie. Je dis ça parce qu'un éclair de jalousie traverse ses yeux quand je prononce son nom. Sérieusement, elle en est encore là ?

Après plusieurs minutes passées dans l'agence de location de voiture établie juste en face de l'aéroport, on peut enfin monter dans la voiture que Shane a loué après y avoir déposer nos bagages. Elle sait au moins choisir ses véhicules avec goût, en témoigne la berline noire, classe et élégante. C'est Wyatt qui prend le volant parce que, vous savez, supériorité masculine au volant. Enfin peu importe, je ne suis clairement pas d'humeur à contester ce choix. Je veux juste pouvoir poser mes valises dans l'appart' que ma sœur a loué pour la semaine et être enfin un peu au calme.

 **Wyatt :** On n'avait toujours pas fini notre petite conversation.

 **Shane :** _(soupire)_ Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre ! On a encore un peu plus de 7 mois pour y réfléchir. Pourquoi faudrait-il absolument trouver un prénom **maintenant**?

 **Wyatt :** Parce que ça passe très vite 7 mois et, connaissant le fort caractère des Lovato, il va nous falloir au moins ce temps là pour ne serait-ce que se mettre d'accord alors…

 **Shane :** Le fort caractère des Lovato ? Chéri, je crois que tu me confonds avec Lana pour le coup.

 **Moi :** Hey !

 **Jen :** Elle a raison ma jolie et tu le sais.

 **Moi :** Oh crois-moi, Shane a l'air vachement innocente comme ça au premier abord mais elle est capable de belles crises elle aussi. Pas vrai _hermanita_?

 **Shane :** Ne commence pas Lana.

 **Wyatt :** Dans quoi je me suis embarqué moi ?

 **Moi :** Dans un sacré merdier, on ne va pas te le cacher.

 **Wyatt :** Je commence à m'en apercevoir.

 **Shane :** Mais non, ça va bien se passer.

 **Jen :** Ton optimisme frôle la naïveté.

 **Shane :** Et pourtant il va bien falloir que vous appreniez à vous supporter si vous comptez vous marier un jour.

 **Moi :** Qui a parlé de mariage ?

 **Shane :** Moi.

 **Jen :** On n'est même pas ensemble !

 **Shane :** _(sourire)_ Pour l'instant.

 **Moi :** Et ton mariage à toi il est quand ?

 **Shane :** _(regarde Wyatt)_ Bonne question.

 **Wyatt :** Pourquoi ça me retombe dessus subitement ?

 **Shane :** Parce que c'est toi le père de mon enfant. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas te marier, je peux toujours demander à Jen. Elle a un faible pour les Lovato.

 **Jen :** Quand tu veux.

 **Wyatt :** Avant de faire des plans sur la comète, vous pourriez au moins me laisser me défendre non ? _(à Shane)_ Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne veux pas me marier, je dis juste que la question ne s'était jamais posée avant et d'un coup tu viens avec ça.

 **Shane :** Parce que c'est l'étape logique.

 **Wyatt :** Je sais et, crois-moi, je me suis déjà fait à l'idée que je serais coincée avec toi à vie.

 **Shane :** _(faussement choquée)_ Pardon ?

 **Jen :** Estime-toi heureux, t'es pas tombé sur la pire.

 **Moi :** Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

 **Jen :** Exactement ce que tu crois que ça veut dire.

 **Moi :** Je te ferais remarquer que je me suis assagie avec l'âge.

 **Shane :** _(rire)_ Dans tes rêves.

 **Moi :** Quoi ? C'est vrai !

 **Shane :** Rappelle-moi qui a giflé un des députés du Congrès ?

 **Moi :** Il a essayé de me peloter en public, excuse-moi d'avoir suffisamment d'amour propre pour ne pas me laisser faire par un vieillard lubrique. J'ai l'âge d'être sa petite fille !

 **Jen :** Attends, quoi ?!

 **Moi :** Longue histoire.

 **Jen :** Je dois arrêter quelqu'un ? Non parce que New-York est peut-être en-dehors de ma juridiction mais je peux toujours m'arranger.

 **Shane :** La sauveuse est de retour !

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Je vois ça.

Mon regard croise alors celui de Jen et, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je m'y perds sans réserve. Je peux affirmer le contraire autant que je le veux, elle a toujours ce genre de pouvoir sur moi.

Mes pensées sont interrompues quand on arrive à destination. On s'arrête devant un vieux bâtiment haut de 4 étage, très bien entretenu et plein de charme avec ses colombages. Du coup, le raisonnement se fait dans ma tête. Soit on est à l'Ouest de l'Allemagne, soit à l'Est de la France. Quelques minutes plus tard, la confirmation se fait quand on rencontre la propriétaire des lieux et que je reconnais vaguement la langue qu'elle parle. France donc ? Bon choix j'ai envie de dire.

Après avoir récupéré les clés de l'appartement, on s'empresse d'investir les lieux à l'exception de Wyatt qui est allée mettre la voiture dans le garage mis à notre disposition. L'intérieur du logement est encore plus charmant que l'extérieur. Encore une fois, les poutres apparentes plutôt sombres offrent un très bon contraste avec les murs aux teintes claires. Le plafond, fait de bois également, a été agrémenté de peintures et moulures diverses. Tomette au sol à l'entrée et parquet pour la pièce à vivre, laquelle est partiellement ouverte sur la cuisine résolument moderne et vaste.

C'est à ce moment de la visite que Shane met en lumière un petit détail qu'elle avait « oublié » de mentionner jusqu'à présent. Il n'y a que deux chambres, sous-entendu que je dois en partager une avec Jen… pour une semaine complète ! J'ai de vague envie de meurtre mais je décide de passer outre. En effet, je ne sais pas si c'est l'endroit ou si je suis juste dans de bonnes dispositions, mais je me sens plus légère depuis qu'on a atterri. Peut-être la perspective de passer des vacances ici, loin de l'agitation de New-York. Honnêtement, j'ai hâte de pouvoir visiter un peu plus la ville. L'architecture me plaît déjà beaucoup, de même que la vue sur le canal qu'on a d'un côté de l'appart.

Donc, puisque je ne suis pas d'humeur à râler, je vais silencieusement poser mes valises dans la chambre, notant avec soulagement qu'elle dispose de deux lits, au moins. Je suis bien vite rejointe par Jen qui balance ses propres bagages près du lit que je n'ai pas investi.

 **Jen :** Je pensais que tu protesterais.

 **Moi :** Honnêtement, moi aussi. Mais je suis venue dans l'optique de passer des vacances au calme et c'est exactement ce que je compte faire. On va juste devoir partager une chambre ce qui veut dire qu'on ne va être l'une sur l'autre qu'un tiers de la journée. Je pense qu'on peut y survivre.

 **Jen :** En effet. _(se jette sur son lit)_ Qu'est-ce que tu penses du coin ?

 **Moi :** J'ai juste hâte d'en voir plus, je sens que je vais adorer.

 **Jen :** Ça risque d'arriver plus tôt que prévu. Je te rappelle qu'il est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ C'est vrai, comment j'ai pu l'oublier ?

 **Jen :** _(se lève)_ Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil au reste en attendant.

 **Moi :** D'accord.

 **PDV Shane**

Même si j'ai déjà investie la chambre « parentale », je ne déballe pas encore mes affaires. Je suis trop occupée à tendre l'oreille pour voir si Lana et Jen sont reparties dans leurs chamailleries. Tout est calme donc je suppose que ça se passe bien. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu y réfléchir plus longtemps puisque Wyatt est de retour.

 **Wyatt :** Elles l'ont bien pris ?

 **Moi :** Plutôt oui.

 **Wyatt :** C'était tellement calme que je pensais qu'elles s'étaient déjà entre-tuées.

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ Nan, elles s'aiment trop pour ça, même si elles se refusent encore à l'avouer.

 **Wyatt :** Je ne prendrais aucun risque personnellement.

 **Moi :** Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

 **Wyatt :** Que je ne vais pas m'amuser à les pousser à bout.

 **Moi :** C'est compréhensible.

Je me perds alors dans le bleu de ses yeux et je crois qu'il remarque que je ne suis plus tout à fait présente mentalement. Alors, il s'approche de moi et vient doucement passer ses bras autour de ma taille. Je me laisse aller contre lui, savourant la chaleur réconfortante de son étreinte. J'en aurais presque réussi à oublier où nous sommes s'il n'y avait pas eu Jen et l'appel de son ventre.

 **Jen :** Oh les amoureux ! Bougez-vous, il commence à se faire faim !

 **Moi :** _(marmonne)_ Jen.

Wyatt se contente de rire avant de s'écarter légèrement de moi. Il prend ma main dans la sienne et on rejoint alors Jen et Lana dans le salon.

 **PDV Lana**

La ville est très animée et pour cause. C'est les périodes de fêtes et, d'après Shane, on est présentement dans la « Capitale de Noël » donc évidemment que leur marché annuel attire du monde. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'admirer les illuminations et l'architecture environnante. A New-York, et par extension pratiquement partout aux USA, les villes sont construites de manière très carré, littéralement. Ici, les rues n'ont aucune construction logique, elles sont sinueuses et les bâtiments qui les longent sont souvent biscornus. Exemple, je ne pensais qu'une maison entièrement en bois pouvait se trouver en plein cœur d'une métropole et pourtant… Nous sommes actuellement en plein cœur de la vieille ville, postés devant la cathédrale. De mon côté, j'ai presque immédiatement fait l'acquisition d'un guide touristique en anglais et je ne le lâche plus. Quoi ? Je n'étais pas préparé et j'aimerais bien comprendre ce que je vois merde !

 **Moi :** C'est dingue. Ils ont posé les fondations de ce truc en 1015 !

 **Jen :** Sérieusement, arrête avec le mode « guide touristique ».

 **Moi :** Juste voir sans savoir c'est inutile. Et ça ne t'impressionne pas ?

 **Jen :** De quoi ? T'as jamais l'Empire State Building ou quoi ?

 **Moi :** Jen, ils ont commencé à construire la cathédrale bien avant d'avoir découvert les Amériques, et ils l'ont fini l'année même de sa découverte !

 **Jen :** T'es en train de me dire qu'ils ont mis plus de 400 ans pour faire ça et qu'ils ne l'ont même pas fini ?

 **Moi :** Elle est finie ! La preuve !

 **Jen :** Il manque une flèche.

 **Moi :** C'est une simple caractéristique qui la rend unique. Et je rappelle que tout ça a été fait à une époque où il n'existait aucune grue et où la sécurité des ouvriers devait être plus que précaire.

 **Jen :** Ok, ok, si je dis que tu gagnes tu la fermes ?

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Certainement pas.

 **Jen :** Oh et puis tu m'énerves.

 **Moi :** Plus pour longtemps. Shane ! _(elle se tourne vers moi)_ On va vous laisser entre amoureux, on se rejoint à l'appart pour le dîner.

 **Shane :** Si tu le prépares.

 **Moi :** Évidemment.

 **Shane :** Alors faisons comme ça. Et ne vous perdez pas !

 **Jen :** Avec Lana ça ne risque pas.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Merci. _(prends sa main)_ Maintenant viens.

 **Jen :** Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes d'abord ? Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on soit seules ?

 **Moi :** Je ne voulais pas **qu'on** soit seules, je voulais laisser les deux tourtereaux tranquilles pendant un temps. Et nous, on va boire du vin chaud.

 **Jen :** Et si je te dis que je n'aimes pas le vin ?

 **Moi :** Je te dirais qu'ils font aussi du jus de pommes et même du jus d'orange chaud.

 **Jen :** _(marmonne)_ Les Français sont bizarres.

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ Et tu n'as encore rien vu _hermosa_.

 **Jen :** Ok, ça veut dire quoi ce mot exactement ?

 **Moi :** Tu demanderas à ta mère.

 **Jen :** Non mais je veux savoir si tu m'as insulté !

 **Moi :** Si je voulais t'insulter Jen, je l'aurais fait ouvertement crois-moi.

 **Jen :** Bon, et sinon il dit quoi ton guide sur ce qu'i manger ?

 **Moi :** Évidemment là d'un coup quand il s'agit de nourriture ça va.

 **Jen :** Dis-moi… s'il te plaît ?

Et je suis toujours aussi incapable de résister à sa bouille. Au final, on passe le reste de l'après-midi à ça. On mange toutes sortes de viennoiseries locales jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive de l'heure. Comme il faut aussi qu'on pense à remplir le garde-manger, Jen et moi nous chargeons de cela avant de rentrer. Dieu merci l'appartement est suffisamment à l'écart du marché pour qu'on soit tranquilles.

On vient tout juste de ranger toutes les courses quand je reçois un SMS de Shane me signifiant qu'ils sont sur le retour. Je me mets donc immédiatement à préparer le repas puisque Jen, non contente d'avoir avaler plus de pâtisseries qu'il n'en faut pour nourrir une famille entière, m'annonce qu'elle a déjà faim. Je retire ce que j'ai dis ce matin ; elle est **pire** que Kara.

 _Ellipse… Troisième jour…_

 **PDV Lana**

Apparemment, je suis de corvée cuisine pendant cette semaine donc me revoilà à préparer le dîner. Jen est dans notre chambre à faire je ne sais quoi et Shane s'occupe d'éditer les photos qu'elle a déjà prise afin de les envoyer à son employeur. Je me retrouve donc seule avec Wyatt et j'apprécie sa présence calme. Une fois que j'ai fini de tout préparer, je demande lui demande s'il veut bien mettre la table pendant que je rassemble le reste de notre petit groupe. Je vais d'abord prévenir Shane avant de me diriger vers la chambre que j'occupe avec Jen. J'allais pour toquer quand j'entends qu'elle est au téléphone et c'est l'énonciation de mon nom qui me fait m'arrêter en plein geste.

 **Jen : Et il y a Lana.** _(pause)_ **Oui.** _(pause)_ **Hein ? Si, si. Ça se passe super bien même. Je... Nous avons même passé une merveilleuse après-midi.** _(pause)_ **Non ? Je... Il y a eu un moment ambiguë et je ne sais même pas combien de temps nous sommes restées là à nous regarder et elle était tellement magnifique, j'aurais du l'embrasser mais…** _(pause)_ **J'ai eu peur. Beaucoup de choses se sont passé et j'ai également quelques petits soucis à régler.** _(pause)_ **Sûrement. Mais tu sais avec ce qu'il s'est passer quand je suis rentrée à la criminel, ce type... J'en fait toujours des cauchemars alors commencer une relation sans pouvoir... Enfin tu vois.** _(pause)_ **Tu as raison. Mais ma confiance s'est effritée alors que ce n'est pas de sa faute.** _(pause)_ **Ouais, tu as sans doute raison.** _(pause)_

C'est à ce moment que j'entre sans frapper et que je fais signe à Jen qu'on est prêts à passer à table. Puis je ressors de la pièce et je reste encore planter là à me demander si j'ai bien compris ce qu'elle disait. J'ai encore une chance ? Clairement oui puisqu'elle a admit vouloir m'embrasser. J'en ai eu envie aussi. J'aurais dû le faire, prendre les choses en main.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je l'entends tout de même saluer son interlocuteur. « Bisous » ? Elle vient vraiment de terminer son appel comme ça ? Et elle parlait à qui déjà ? Non mais calme-toi Lana ! C'est **toi** qu'elle veut embrasser alors déstresse ! Ok, c'est bon, je suis calme.

 _Ellipse… Pendant la nuit…_

 **PDV Wyatt**

J'ai toujours un peu de mal avec le décalage horaire. Ce n'est que 6h mais ça me bousille mon cycle de sommeil déjà plus que précaire. Ce n'est pas en étant pompier professionnel qu'on fait des nuits complètes régulièrement. En tout cas, rester dans le lit à attendre un sommeil qui ne vient pas commence à m'agacer alors je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine. La lumière est éteinte et pourtant je retrouve Jennifer, assise sur le rebord de fenêtre à regarder le canal juste en face. Elle semble m'avoir entendu parce qu'elle se tourne vers moi. Je remarque alors également qu'elle tient une bouteille de bière en main.

 **Jennifer :** Hey.

 **Moi :** Hey. Impossible de dormir ?

 **Jennifer :** Je n'ai pas franchement l'habitude du décalage horaire.

 **Moi :** Moi non plus. Je n'ai que très rarement quitter la Pennsylvanie.

 **Jennifer :** Il reste de la bière dans le réfrigérateur. Ce n'est pas de la Corona mais elle se boit.

Je comprends qu'elle m'invite implicitement à me joindre à elle alors je vais me saisir d'une bière, je prends une chaise et je m'installe près d'elle, admirant moi aussi la vue. Il a commencé à neiger et je me souviens alors qu'ils avaient prévu de sacré chutes pour cette nuit et toute la journée de demain.

 **Jennifer :** J'adore la vue. C'est reposant et ça change de Boston.

 **Moi :** C'est là que tu vies ?

 **Jennifer :** Ouais, c'est bourré de monde et c'est toujours les mêmes immeubles gris et ternes fait de béton, de métal et de verre. Et puis on arrive ici, dans un autre grande ville, sauf qu'il y a un village perdu au milieu de tout ça.

 **Moi :** On avait prévu de quitter un peu la ville demain, se perdre en campagne. S'il continue de neiger comme ça on pourra s'amuser comme il se doit.

 **Jennifer :** _(sourire)_ Bataille de boules de neige ?

 **Moi :** Évidemment il faudra prendre les jumelles par surprise sinon on n'a aucune chance.

 **Jennifer :** C'est vrai.

Un silence confortable s'installe alors que je me contente de siroter ma bière. Elle n'est vraiment pas si mal que ça, c'est vrai. Pas aussi forte qu'une Corona mais son goût légèrement plus fruité est loin d'être désagréable. Je profite du calme pour observer un peu Jennifer. Même si Shane m'a énormément parlé d'elle, c'est la première fois que je la rencontre. J'ai déjà un peu cerné le personnage. Elle me donne l'impression de s'être forgé une carapace pour la protéger de je ne sais quoi mais elle reste quand même relativement sociable et amusante. Pour reprendre les mots de Shane, c'est une adolescente coincée dans le corps d'une adulte.

 **Jennifer :** Il y a une raison pour que tu me fixes comme ça ?

 **Moi :** Je m'interroge.

 **Jennifer :** Alors demande-moi, ça ira plus vite pour obtenir des réponses.

 **Moi :** J'essayais de déterminer dans quoi tu pouvais bien travailler.

 **Jennifer :** Je suis lieutenant dans la police de Boston. Toi t'es pompier, c'est ça ?

 **Moi :** Impressionnant. Et oui, je suis capitaine.

 **Jennifer :** Monsieur a des responsabilités.

 **Moi :** Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi.

Je sens bien que, malgré le nouveau silence qui s'installe, Jennifer a quelque chose à ajouter. Le fait qu'elle hésite à parler me laisse penser que ça doit être important ou grave et je suis bien vite fixé.

 **Jennifer :** Fais attention à elle s'il te plaît.

 **Moi :** Qui ?

 **Jennifer :** Shane. Je l'ai déjà vu au plus bas et ce n'était pas joli. Je ne dis pas que tu ne l'aimes pas parce qu'il faudrait être totalement con pour penser ça. Je dis juste que ton métier n'est pas des plus… sécurisant.

 **Moi :** Chaque jour je pense à faire autre chose, un boulot qui ne consistera pas à risquer ma vie mais… au final je ne me sens pas capable de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

 **Jennifer :** Sois juste prudent, c'est tout.

 **Moi :** Je le suis.

 _Ellipse… Quatrième jour…_

 **PDV Lana**

Nous voilà à présent en voiture à nous perdre un peu plus profondément dans la campagne alsacienne. Comme prévu, la neige n'a eu de cesse de tomber depuis le milieu de la nuit et le paysage vallonné est maintenant d'un blanc étincelant. On en a eu des chutes de neige à New-York, mais en ville elle paraît moins blanche étrangement. Là, même moi j'ai une envie irrépressible de retomber en enfance et d'aller me défouler dans le froid. Au final, on s'arrête dans un petit village isolé, lequel semble endormi voire complètement vide. On s'arrête sur la place principale et Shane nous indique un bâtiment où se trouve un petit salon de thé. On se dirige donc vers l'endroit en question, Shane et moi ouvrant la marche. Et puis, alors qu'on était de dos et sans défense, on est prises en traître par Jen et Wyatt qui nous envoie des boules de neige directement dans la tête. Enfin, celle que j'ai prise m'a touché en pleine tête, Shane a eu plus de chance et c'est son dos qui a tout pris.

 **Jen :** T'es nul Wyatt.

 **Wyatt :** Quoi je l'ai touché non ?

Ils ont l'air fiers d'eux avec ça. Je me tourne alors vers Shane et, d'un simple hochement de tête, nous nous mettons d'accord. Ils veulent jouer ? Ils n'auraient peut-être pas dû se frotter aux jumelles Lovato. S'en suit une bataille épique. Shane et moi contre Wyatt et Jen. On se fiche d'être totalement à la vue de tous, on veut simplement profiter de nos vacances en toutes liberté.

En ce moment même, Shane et moi avons trouvé refuge derrière la voiture et nous mettons en place une stratégie. Ça doit faire une bonne demi-heure qu'on se lance de la neige à mains nues et ça caille bordel de merde !

 **Moi :** C'est de Jen dont il faut se méfier. Fais diversion et je m'occupe d'elle.

 **Shane :** Ça marche mais arrange-toi pour mettre fin à ces bêtises.

 **Moi :** Oui madame.

Je contourne alors la voiture et repère ma cible. Comme elle est à porter de tire, je me saisis d'une bonne quantité de neige et je la bombarde pendant que Shane distrait Wyatt pour qu'il ne puisse pas venir en aide à Jen. Laquelle ne semble pas s'avouer vaincue alors nous partons dans un face à face enragé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on a passé à se tirer dessus, mais on finit par se faire rappeler à l'ordre.

 **Shane :** Aller les filles, laissez tomber !

 **Jen :** Jamais !

 **Moi :** Plutôt mourir.

 **Wyatt :** Sérieusement, vous allez finir congeler avant de trouver une gagnante.

 **Jen :** Ne me sous-estime pas.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ J'allais dire.

 **Shane :** Bon eh bien, nous on vous attend à l'intérieur avec des chocolats chauds alors.

 **Moi :** Ça marche.

Je garde un contact visuel avec Jen, attendant de voir son prochain mouvement. Comme elle ne fait toujours rien, je m'élance vers elle et ma tactique semble la surprendre. Je lui saute alors dessus, la faisant chuter en même temps que moi. Une fois à terre, je prends de la neige en main et je lui fais une savonnette digne du livre des records. Au bout d'un moment, elle m'attrape les bras et m'empêche de continuer.

 **Jen :** Ok, ok, stop ! T'as gagné, contente ?

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Très.

Je me perds dans ses yeux l'espace d'un instant. Je remarque ses joues rosies par le froid et peut-être un peu à cause de notre proximité. Mon regard tombe sur ses lèvres et je ressens cette envie irrépressible de l'embrasser. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Et puis je me souviens du conseil de ma mère et de Kara alors j'agis.

 **Moi :** Ça te dirait de sortir ?

 **Jen :** On est déjà dehors au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué.

 **Moi :** Non je veux dire… un rencard… Après ces vacances évidemment.

 **Jen :** Tu es vraiment en train de me demander un rendez-vous ?

 **Moi :** Oui.

 **Jen :** Whoa. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais celle qui demande.

 **Moi :** Je ne suis plus la même qu'à l'époque Jen. J'ai grandi depuis.

 **Jen :** Je vois ça.

 **Moi :** Alors… ?

 **Jen :** _(sourire)_ Je veux bien.

Le temps d'un sourire, tout me semble à nouveau possible. Peut-être que j'ai vraiment une chance au bonheur au final.

 **Jen :** Maintenant lève-toi, ça caille encore plus parterre.

Évidemment il fallait qu'elle casse le moment.


	6. Je suis désolée

**PDV Kara**

 **Moi :** Et c'est tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je te jure.

 **Chyler :** Mmh-mmh.

 **Moi :** Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que tu ne me crois pas ?

 **Chyler :** Parce que c'est le cas.

 **Moi :** Il n'y a rien eu d'autre !

 **Chyler :** Mais il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.

 **Moi :** _(marmonne)_ Jaieusonnuméro.

 **Chyler :** Plait-il ?

 **Moi :** J'ai... hum... _(me racle la gorge)_ J'ai eu son numéro.

 **Chyler :** _(surprise)_ Tu... ? Dis-moi au moins que tu lui as écrit !

 **Moi :** Euh... Non ?

 **Chyler :** _(soupire)_ Il y a des jours comme ça où je me dis que tu aimes compliquer ma vie.

 **Moi :** Personne ne t'a demandé de te mêler de ma vie sentimentale !

 **Chyler :** Si, ton incapacité sociale l'a fait.

 **Moi :** Mais je... !

 **Chyler :** _(me coupe)_ Ne le nie pas, Kara, je suis presque certaine que c'est **elle** qui t'a donné son numéro et que tu n'as même pas osé demander.

 **Moi :** Peut-être ?

 **Chyler :** Je vais te bassiner jusqu'à la fin des vacances s'il le faut mais tu finiras par lui écrire, crois-moi.

Le pire c'est que je la crois. Chyler a depuis longtemps été celle qui m'a poussé en avant. Elle m'encourage à faire des choses que je n'oserais certainement pas faire seule. Mais je n'ai jamais, je dis bien **jamais** eu le moindre courage quand il s'agissait de potentielle relation amoureuse. Elle pense sérieusement que ça va changer maintenant ?

Mon regard se perd à l'extérieur. Par la fenêtre je vois, sans vraiment la voir, la neige tomber paresseusement. Je repense à Lucy. Non sans blague ! Eh bien si. Je repense plus particulièrement à ce déjeuner qu'on a passé ensemble à L.A.

 _Flashback_

L'endroit est bondé, suffisamment pour qu'on passe inaperçues. J'espère qu'on pourra profiter tranquillement de notre sortie sans être dérangées.

 **Lucy :** Je peux t'avouer un truc ?

 **Moi :** _(surprise)_ Hum... Oui, bien sûr.

 **Lucy :** Ok. J'ai regardé pas mal de tes interviews... presque toutes en fait. _(je souris)_ Il n'empêche que tu arrives toujours à rester vachement mystérieuse.

 **Moi :** Mystérieuse ?

 **Lucy :** Oui. Comme je l'ai dit le jour où on s'est rencontrées, on ne t'a jamais connu aucune relation et ça ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres.

 **Moi :** Pose-moi ce que tu veux comme question alors et j'y répondrais... peut-être.

 **Lucy :** _(sourire)_ Cool. _(réfléchit)_ Tu avais d'autres rêves en grandissant ? A part être actrice je veux dire.

 **Moi :** J'ai toujours voulu avoir un chiot. _(elle rit)_ Ouais je sais, c'est bien moins spirituelle que ce à quoi tu pouvais t'attendre mais c'est un rêve de gamine.

 **Lucy :** C'est mignon.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Si tu veux.

 **Lucy :** Donuts ou cookies ?

 **Moi :** Facile, donuts. Il paraît que je porte un amour inconditionnel aux donuts.

 **Lucy :** _(rire)_ Voilà qui explique beaucoup de choses.

 **Moi :** Peut-être bien.

 **Lucy :** Je prends note de tout ce que tu me dis, j'espère que tu réalises.

 **Moi :** Et quand est-ce qu'on inverse les rôles ?

 **Lucy :** Oh, seriez-vous curieuse Mlle Morton ?

 **Moi :** Un peu.

 **Lucy :** Ok, ré-égalisons les choses. Deux questions.

 **Moi :** Il faut que je choisisse scrupuleusement alors. Ton film préféré ?

 **Lucy :** _(rougit)_ C'est... hum... '7 Girls'...

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ La flatterie ne te mènera nul part.

 **Lucy :** _(marmonne)_ J'ai vu tous tes films.

 **Moi :** Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit, ça marche la flatterie.

 **Lucy :** Contente de le savoir.

 **Moi :** Deuxième question donc. Donuts ou cookies ?

 **Lucy :** _(rire)_ Je sens que si je ne dis pas donuts tu vas me laisser en plan ici.

 **Moi :** Non, quand même pas... mais j'essayerais de te prouver que tu as tord, évidemment.

 **Lucy :** Évidemment.

Le reste du déjeuner se passe dans la même ambiance bon enfant. Je l'ai toujours admiré de loin, je la trouvais belle et très talentueuse. Mais à passer du temps avec elle, je réalise que je vais finir par perdre la tête.

 _Flashback_

 **Chyler :** Tu m'écoutes ?

 **Moi :** Hein ? Quoi ?

 **Chyler :** _(sourire)_ A quoi tu pensais ?

 **Moi :** Rien.

 **Chyler :** Mais bien sûr.

 _23 Décembre_

 **PDV Lana**

 **Moi :** Merci pour ce dîner Jen.

 **Jen :** Avec plaisir, et merci de m'avoir raccompagnée.

Un silence s'installe et j'espère qu'elle comprendra mes intentions parce qu'elles me paraissent plutôt évidentes à moi. Sérieusement, elle m'emmène dîner, c'est bien un rencard non ? Donc bon, je m'estime en droit d'attendre l'exclusivité totale et, accessoirement, j'attends avec impatience le moment où elle admettra sa défaite. Pour l'instant, elle se contente d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement et son chien vient immédiatement lui faire la fête. C'est au moment où elle se détourne de l'animal pour me refaire face que je passe à l'action. Ma main glisse jusqu'à l'arrière de son cou afin de l'approcher de moi impossiblement près, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. Je négocie plutôt bien mon affaire, parvenant à claquer la porte derrière moi et à plaquer Jen contre le battant dans un même mouvement qui la laisse complètement perdue. J'en profite donc pour intensifier le baiser, allant chercher sa langue du bout de la mienne, et c'est uniquement quand je commence à défaire les boutons de son chemisier qu'elle réagit. Et pas de la manière donc je l'aurais voulu. Elle me repousse ! Ok, doucement et délicatement et presque à contrecœur mais je m'en fous ! Elle m'a repoussé ! Moi ! Une Lovato merde ! Comment elle fait ?

 **Jen :** Lana, non...

 **Moi :** Tu n'as pas envie ?

 **Jen :** Ce n'est pas ça... Je suis désolée.

Désolée ? Elle est désolée ? Désolée de quoi exactement ? De me repousser alors que je m'offre littéralement à elle ? Ou juste parce qu'elle s'est bien foutue de ma gueule depuis le début ?

 **Moi :** Alors ce n'était qu'un jeu pour toi ? Vraiment ?

 **Jen :** Lana...

 **Moi :** Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose plus tôt non ? Genre, avant que je ne sois à nouveau raide dingue de toi ?

 **Jen :** Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois...

 **Moi :** Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu passes ton temps à dire que tu veux qu'on reprenne les choses sérieusement mais de l'autre côté tu as une pile de secrets que tu refuses de partager avec moi. Ce que je crois, Jennifer, c'est que je ne peux pas te faire confiance et tu viens de me le prouver en beauté !

Son regard se durcit immédiatement. Je sais que j'ai frappé au bon endroit parce que, malgré les années passées, elle n'a pas tellement changé. Elle passe alors à côté de moi et se dirige vers la cuisine donc, curieuse comme je suis (blâmez ma mère), je la suis et, par précaution, je lance une dernière réplique bien cinglante.

 **Moi :** Et tu fuis... encore. Parce que c'est tellement plus simple que d'affronter les conséquences de tes actes !

Là, je pense que je suis allée un peu trop loin. Elle me lance alors, avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire, une boite que j'attrape plus par reflex qu'autre chose. Je prends ensuite le temps de lire le nom inscrit dessus et... Laroxyl ? Je fronce les sourcils et retourne mon regard sur Jen, attendant des explications un peu plus explicites.

 **Jen :** Ça va faire trois ans que je les prends maintenant. J'ai remarqué que je ne pouvais plus m'en passer depuis peu et...

 **Moi :** Ça soigne quoi exactement ?

 **Jen :** Dépression.

 **Moi :** A cause de moi ?

 **Jen :** Entre autres choses.

Je réalise alors ce que j'ai fait et, sans le vouloir, je me retrouve plongées 10 ans en arrière, quand c'était ma sœur que j'avais fait souffrir au point de devoir suivre un traitement psychologique. Aujourd'hui, je me retrouve devant le même cas de figure sauf que, cette fois, c'est la femme que j'aime qui se voit brisée par mon incapacité à comprendre les sentiments des autres.

 **Moi :** Je suis désolée.

 **Jen :** De quoi ?

 **Moi :** Tout ça... C'est de ma faute et...

 **Jen :** Tu es **l'une** des causes Lana, pas la seule.

 **Moi :** Il n'empêche...

 **Jen :** Avec tout ça, tu en as oublié d'être en colère contre moi.

 **Moi :** Parce que j'ai encore une raison de l'être ? Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu à nouveau de moi dans ta vie après ce que je t'ai fait ?

 **Jen :** Tu veux bien arrêter de prendre tout sur toi ? C'était mes choix d'accord ? Et j'aurais dû arrêter ce traitement il y a des mois mais...

Je vois bien qu'elle hésite et qu'il y a autre chose. Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'en ai le droit mais je m'approche d'elle avec un peu d'appréhension. Comme elle ne s'éloigne pas, je viens la prendre dans mes bras et je la sens se détendre lentement contre moi. Je me laisse moi-même aller à toutes ces émotions qui se battent à l'intérieur de moi et bien vite les larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues sans que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour les retenir. Je me laisse quelques minutes pour faire le vide et, après avoir repris contenance, je m'éloigne doucement de Jen. Immédiatement, elle place sa main sur ma joue et essuie ce qu'il reste de mes larmes. Ce contact, doux et chaud, m'enivre totalement. Je pose alors ma main sur la sienne pour la retenir un peu plus longtemps et ferme les yeux, comme pour me plonger dans une fantaisie où on ne s'est jamais quittées. Quand je rouvre les yeux, son regard accroche le mien et je m'y perdrais si je n'étais pas aussi déterminée à obtenir des réponses claires.

 **Moi :** _(murmure)_ Explique-moi... Je t'en supplie

Elle m'entraîne alors, dans accord tacite, jusqu'au sofa où je m'assois à la gauche de Jen alors qu'Altaïr vient immédiatement à sa droite. Une fois que je me suis confortablement installée tout contre elle, j'attends patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole.

 **Jen :** Le traitement n'aurait dû durer que quelques mois. Et puis, quand j'ai dit à mon psychiatre que je n'allais pas mieux, il n'a pas hésité à me prescrire une dose plus forte. De un cachet par jour, je suis passée à deux cachets par jour. Et puis c'est devenu une habitude, un peu comme une routine. J'ai arrêté mon psychiatre mais pas les médicaments. J'ai demandé à des dealers. Moi, une flic. Je suis sensée les mettre en prison ces types... Mais, malheureusement, j'ai besoin d'eux, ce sont eux qui m'aident à avoir ces foutus médicaments. Seulement, après un certain temps, je me suis aperçue, en regardant sur internet, qu'il y avait un effet néfaste sur la libido... D'où le fait que ta mère m'ait emmené dans une boite de strip-tease.

 **Moi :** Et tu n'as rien ressenti ?

 **Lana :** Absolument rien.

Je sens qu'elle dit la vérité, je ne peux pas nier ce fait, mais je sais aussi qu'il y a encore quelque chose. Quelque chose qui parait un peu plus grave que son addiction. Je me demande si j'ai le droit de demander à savoir. Mon appréhension me fait jouer distraitement avec le chemisier de Jen. Bon, je me lance.

 **Moi :** Jen, tout à l'heure tu as dit que je n'étais pas la seule cause de cette dépression...

 **Jen :** C'était pendant ma période de formation. Ce milieu est assez dure et il y a beaucoup de machiste. Et j'ai fait l'erreur de faire confiance à la mauvaise personne, j'ai été tellement naïve... Je lui ai raconté tout notre passé, le futur que j'aurais voulu avoir, tout. Lui disait que je t'aimais et que je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin. Et qu'il me serait impossible pour moi d'aimer autrement quelqu'un. Et puis un jour on m'a laissé seule avec lui, il disait qu'il pourrait te remplacer, qu'il pourrait me donner ce que toi tu n'as pas voulu et, quand je lui ai dit qu'il était fou, il...

Elle s'interrompt alors et je comprends immédiatement ce qui va venir. Je prends sa main dans la mienne, cherchant à lui rappeler ma présence à ses côtés.

 **Jen :** Ses yeux sont devenus noir de colère, j'aurais même dit de rage. Ensuite, je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il se passait. Je l'ai senti sur moi, puis en moi et... puis j'ai sûrement dû crier assez fort parce qu'un de nos collègues l'a plaqué contre le mur et l'a menotté. Je tremblais, je ne savais plus où j'étais. Les seules choses que je voyais c'était lui sur moi et ses va et vient en moi... C'était une sensation horrible, il y avait du sang partout... Olivia s'est occupée de moi du début jusqu'à la fin et, quand je suis officiellement rentrée dans la JPD, on m'a dit qu'Olivia serait ma collègue légiste. Depuis nous sommes meilleures amies.

J'allais répondre quand mon téléphone me coupe dans mon élan. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je suis plus en colère ou soulagée qu'on soit interrompues. En tout cas, je me décide à décrocher en voyant qu'il s'agit de Kara. Je sais que ça agace Jen, je l'ai vu roulé les yeux, mais je suis presque certaine que Kara insisterait si je ne décrochais pas.

 **Kara :** **Alors comment ça c'est passé ?**

 **Moi :** **Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Kara !**

 **Kara :** **Avec toi ce n'est jamais le bon moment pour parler de Jennifer.**

 **Moi :** **Kara...**

 **Kara :** **Sérieusement quand est-ce que tu comptes lui dire que t'es encore dingue d'elle ?**

J'ai bien l'impression que Jen a tout entendu parce qu'elle relève un sourcil et se tourne vers moi. Merci Kara.

 **Lana :** **Et on parle du fait que tu es incapable d'aligner deux mots dès que Lucy est dans les parages ?**

 **Kara :** **C'est déloyal ce que tu fais !**

 **Lana :** **Et ce que tu fais est juste embarrassant.**

 **Jen :** Je trouve ça instructif personnellement.

 **Kara :** **Donc je continue ?**

 **Jen :** Oui.

 **Moi :** **Non !**

 **Kara :** **Très bien. Et Lucy va bien ?**

 **Moi :** **Elle va bien. Kara,** **maintenant que tu as son numéro,** **tu devrais sérieusement envisager** **de** **lui** **écrire** **!**

 **Kara :** **Non mais tu es dingue !?**

 **Jen :** De moi.

Comme je tiens vraiment à ce qu'elle se taise, je viens poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et cette fois elle ne me repousse pas. Elle pose sa main sur ma joue et approfondis le baiser.

 **Kara :** **Ne me dites pas que vous faites ce que je pense que vous êtes en train de faire !**

 **Moi :** **_(murmure à Jen)_** **On reprendra tout ça plus tard.** **_(à Kara)_** **Si tu penses que j'ai profité de ce silence pour attaquer Jen avec mes lèvres, tu te trompes. Je l'ai juste embrassé.**

 **Kara :** **Ok. D'accord. J'ai compris. Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptiez faire ensuite mais je suis presque certaine que je ne veux pas être là pour le découvrir. Donc on se reparlera plus tard Lana, je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu as enfin décidé d'ouvrir les yeux à propos de Jennifer et bye.**

Une fois l'appel fini, je mets mon téléphone en silencieux histoire de ne plus être dérangée. Non mais c'est vrai aussi ! Je suis en rendez-vous -enfin- et j'aimerais pouvoir en profiter ! Une fois que j'ai rangé mon portable dans ma poche, je me tourne vers Jen et son regard accroche le mien. Comme à chaque fois, ses beaux yeux vert m'hypnotisent complètement. Alors, presque automatiquement, je m'approche d'elle et je viens l'embrasser doucement. J'ai du temps à rattraper non mais ! Pourtant, je m'écarte bien vite d'elle parce que j'ai toujours un petit truc à éclaircir.

 **Moi :** Faudrait peut-être que vous vous revoyez, non ?

 **Jen :** _(fronce les sourcils)_ Notre première rencontre a été un désastre total. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on recommence cette expérience ?

 **Moi :** Plusieurs raisons. La première c'est que c'est ma meilleure amie donc vous risquez de vous croisez souvent à mon appartement. La seconde c'est que tu ne la connais pas. La troisième, je sais que vous pourrez vous entendre à merveille et la quatrième... pour me faire plaisir.

Je viens alors me blottir contre elle tandis qu'elle enroule un bras autour de mes épaules histoire que je sois bien installée. Je sais que mes arguments ont fait mouche. Elle sait que j'ai raison.

 **Jen :** Ok, ok. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, hein !

 **Moi :** Je sais, je sais.

 **Jen :** Mais !

 **Moi :** Quoi ?

 **Jen :** En échange, tu devras avoir une discussion avec Olivia.

 **Moi :** Deal. De toute façon je dois lui parler.

 **Jen :** Ah oui ?

 **Moi :** Oui.

 _Le lendemain matin_

Je suis tirée de mon sommeil par une caresse répétitive dans mes cheveux. Le geste en lui-même est doux et régulier et je pourrais me rendormir direct... sauf que je me souviens que c'est Jen qui s'est endormie à mes côtés et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette réalisation. J'ouvre alors les yeux et je croise immédiatement son regard.

 **Jen** **:** Salut, ma jolie.

 **Moi :** _Hermosa..._

 **Jen :** Tu ne m'as toujours pas fait la traduction.

 **Moi :** _(blottie contre elle)_ Je sais.

 **Jen :** Et tu ne me le diras jamais, hein ?

 **Moi :** Mmh-mmh...

 **Jen :** Au fait, joyeux réveillon.

Je sors immédiatement de ma torpeur en réalisant quel jour on est exactement. Merde ! J'avais oublié ! J'ai un avion moi aujourd'hui ! Il faut que je rentre ! J'embrasse alors rapidement Jen et j'allais pour me lever sauf que j'ai un peu oublier qu'on s'est endormies sur le canapé et je... tombe. Et merde, ça fait mal en plus ! Et Jen qui se fiche de moi non mais !

 **Moi :** Il faut... il faut que je rentre. On... on se voit ce soir ?

 **Jen :** A moins que tu ne veuilles pas de mon cadeau.

Je viens l'embrasser plusieurs fois rapidement, ne voulant pas vraiment quitter ses lèvres maintenant que je les ai retrouvé. Mais je dois y aller donc je le fais rapidement histoire de ne pas perdre trop de temps. Je dois encore retourner à New-York, où j'ai heureusement déjà fait ma valise, et je dois ensuite prendre l'avion pour L.A. Mais je pense quand même à saluer Jen avant de sortir de son appart.

 **Moi :** A ce soir, _Hermosa_.

Et me voilà repartie. J'ai encore un peu moins de 4h de route devant moi mais ça en valait largement la peine. Avant de quitter définitivement Boston, je m'arrête prendre un petit café à emporter histoire de bien me réveiller.

 _Los Angeles_

J'arrive chez mes parents en milieu d'après-midi. Je suis tellement heureuse de revenir dans la maison de mon enfance, vraiment. Ethan est déjà là et c'est la première fois depuis presque un an que je le revois. C'est lui qui est parti en Europe aussi !

 **Ethan :** Et voilà la plus chiante !

 **Moi :** Contente de te revoir aussi.

 **Ethan :** _(me prend dans ses bras)_ Tu m'as manqué.

 **Moi :** Toi aussi. _(m'écarte)_ Alors... Liverpool ?

 **Ethan :** Froid, humide, gris... Mais ils ont de très bonnes bières.

 **Moi :** Évidemment. Comment va Noah ?

 **Ethan :** Toujours aussi énergique. Je l'aurais pour Nouvel An, je pourrais passer avec lui si tu veux.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ J'espère bien. Camila et Lauren sont arrivées ?

 **Ethan :** Elles ne devraient pas tarder. T'as le temps de poser tes valises dans ta chambre.

 **Moi :** Je vais faire ça alors.

Je monte donc dans mon ancienne chambre qui n'a toujours pas bougé depuis que je suis partie. J'aime vraiment revenir ici, c'est comme un cocon protégé du monde.

 **Selena :** Ethan nous avait dit que tu étais arrivée.

Je me retourne alors pour faire face à ma mère. Je sais que techniquement je l'ai vu il y a quelques semaines mais comme je ne vois quasiment jamais mes parents, chaque occasion me semble unique. Alors je m'empresse de venir prendre ma mère dans mes bras. Elle donne les meilleurs câlins du monde, sans blague.

 **Selena :** Camila et Lauren viennent d'arriver aussi et Jen ne devrait pas tarder avec un ami.

 **Moi :** **Un** ami ?

 **Selena :** Tu verras par toi-même de qui il s'agit, moi-même je n'en ai aucune idée.

 **Moi :** Ok, j'attends de voir. J'ai encore deux trois trucs à faire et je vous rejoins.

 **Selena :** On sera en-bas.

Comme je ne vais rester ici que quelques jours mais que j'aime réinvestir cet endroit dès que je reviens, je déballe mes affaires. Je retrouve, toujours à la même place sur ma table de chevet, une photo de Jen et moi à l'époque où je n'avais que 13 ans. Je prends le cliché en main avec un sourire nostalgique étalé sur mes lèvres. C'est au moment où cette photo a été prise que j'ai commencé à tomber amoureuse de Jen.

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'entends quand même de l'agitation venant du rez-de-chaussée. Je reconnais vaguement la voix de Jen et, même si je l'ai vu ce matin, je suis impatiente de me retrouver à nouveau en sa présence. Je laisse donc tomber mon déballage de valises et je descends.

 **Jen** **:** Lana n'est pas là ? Et où est le reste ?

 **Ethan :** Lana est...

 **Moi** **:** Là !

Son regard croise le mien et un sourire grandit immédiatement sur mon visage, faisant écho au sien. Je me doute bien qu'on est loin d'être discrètes et que Demi et Camila nous voyant déjà ensemble vont sûrement faire le calcul très vite. Parce que les choses sont redevenues sérieuses entre Jen et moi, pas vrai ? Oh et, c'est vrai ! Son fameux ami.

 **Moi** **:** _(_ _tends ma main_ _)_ Lana, enchantée.

 **Thomas :** Oh, la fameuse Lana Lovato ?

Je me tourne vers Jen en relevant un sourcil, un sourire taquin jouant sur mes lèvres. Oh, donc elle parle de moi elle aussi ? C'est bon à savoir.

 **Moi** **:** Celle-là même. Et Shane est avec sa belle-famille ainsi que Trenton.

 **Jen** **:** Alors nous sommes tous là.

 **Moi** **:** C'est exact.

 **Selena :** En tout cas, venez déguster mon bon apéritif !

 **Camila :** Avec plaisir !

Pendant que les conversations fusent, je vole quelques regards « discrets » à Jen. Non, en fait, je la dévore du regard. Elle est belle, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Et puis elle est de nouveau à moi ce qui n'est pas négligeable ! Malheureusement pour nous, on est bien vite repérer mais, contrairement à ce que je pensais, ce n'est pas Demi mais Selena qui nous a grillé de même que Camila.

 **Selena :** _(_ _à moi_ _)_ Bon viens là, toi !

 **Camila :** _(_ _à Jen_ _)_ Toi aussi.

 **Jen** **:** Quoi ?

 **Moi** **:** Un problème ?

 **Selena :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ?

Oh-oh, et voilà le regard 'Made in Gomez'. On est dans la merde, vraiment. Personne ne résiste à ce regard. Même Demi n'y est jamais parvenu. Je commence doucement à paniquer mais je me ressaisis bien vite.

 **Moi** **:** Comment ça ? _(_ _à Jen_ _)_ Il se passe quelque chose en particulier ?

 **Jen** **:** Hein ? Non, pas du tout !

Non, impossible de passer au travers des mailles du filets. Elles savent et maintenant tout le monde saura ! Avec Jen, nous échangeons un regard désespéré. Demi et Lauren rejoignent notre petite troupe, évidemment. On est grillées.

 **Selena :** Oh bordel, Demi regarde ça. Tu vois cette lueur ?

 **Camila :** Pas la peine de mentir, les filles. On le sait.

 **Moi** **:** Bon vous allez arrêter de regarder mes yeux comme ça. Désolée Jen. Oui, nous sommes de nouveau ensemble.

 **Demi :** C'est vrai ? Et ton... problème ?

 **Jen** **:** Je lui ai tout dit.

 **Lauren :** C'est merveilleux. Je veux dire... Que vous ayez enfin pu discuter de ça.

Jen vient alors prendre ma main dans la sienne, presque timidement. Je pense que d'énoncer enfin à voix haute qu'on est officiellement ensemble la rassure. En ce qui me concerne, savoir qu'elle cautionne ça me tranquillise également. Je serre un peu sa main et lui offre un sourire.

 **Demi :** Ethan t'a une nouvelle belle-sœur.

 **Ethan :** Je sais.

 **Selena :** Comment ça ?

 **Moi** **:** Oui, c'est vrai. Comment ça ?

 **Ethan :** Je l'ai compris au moment où Jennifer a poser les yeux sur Lana.

 **Thomas :** Tout le bonheur à vous deux.

 **Jen** **:** _(_ _rougit_ _)_ Merci.

 _27 Décembre_

 **PDV Kara**

J'avais prévu de passer Noël avec Chyler et sa famille et Nouvel An avec Lana. Mais, comme on n'a pas discuté depuis mon appel impromptu pendant son rendez-vous avec Jennifer, j'ai décidé de venir lui rendre visite avant ça. C'est pour ça que je suis à présent dans son apparaît et, si j'en juge par son regard, elle se doute bien de la raison de ma visite.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Alors... Je veux les détails de ce rendez-vous avec Jennifer.

 **Lana :** Évidemment, le contraire m'aurait étonné.

 **Moi :** Ça avait l'air de bien se passer si j'en juge par ce que j'ai entendu.

 **Lana :** Elle était à la maison pour Noël et... _(sourire)_

 **Moi :** Non ! Vous êtes ensemble ?

 **Lana :** Oui...

 **Moi :** Aaah ! C'est génial !

Je viens alors l'envelopper dans une étreinte dont j'ai le secret. Je l'entends rire doucement contre moi mais je m'en fiche, je suis vraiment trop heureuse pour elle. J'ai toujours plus ou moins connu Lana célibataire. Aujourd'hui, enfin, elle m'a l'air heureuse, plus détendu et enfin rayonnante.

 **Moi :** Sérieusement, je suis très contente pour toi. Pour vous.

 **Lana :** Merci.

Elle s'écarte alors de moi et me lance un regard qui m'indique qu'on va passer à un sujet sérieux. Quoi, maintenant ? Vraiment ?

 **Lana :** Je voulais te demander... _(hésite)_

 **Moi :** Dis-moi.

 **Lana :** Je sais que votre dernière rencontre était plutôt mitigée mais... je pensais que vous pourriez vous revoir, Jen et toi.

Oh. Ok, ouais. Mitigé est comme qui dirait un doux euphémisme. Non parce que je me souviens clairement de la première et dernière fois où j'ai rencontré Jennifer et c'était... disons intéressant.

 _Flashback_

Ce jour-là, j'avais prévu de voir Lana. C'était peu de temps après qu'on ait commencé à se rapprocher et j'étais toujours un peu anxieuse à cette idée. En tout cas, alors que j'allais toquer, je suis tirée de mes pensées par une voix qui m'interpelle.

 **? :** Kara, c'est ça ?

 **Moi :** On se connaît ?

 **? :** Pas encore. Mais tu connais ma petite amie. Lana ?

 **Moi :** Oh. _(sourire)_ Alors c'est toi la fameuse Jennifer. Tu sais qu'elle parle de toi à longueur de journée ?

 **Jennifer :** Et pourtant ça ne t'empêche pas de l'aider à me tromper.

 **Moi :** De l'aider à... ? _(rire)_ Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

 **Jennifer :** Mais je ne crois rien, je constate.

 **Moi :** Tu te trompes ! Lana et moi avons travaillés sur quelques projets de robes et nous nous sommes bien entendues. Euh... Je veux dire, nous sommes amies, c'est tout. Enfin... je crois ? Peut-être ?

 **Jennifer :** Peut-être ?

C'est à ce moment que je suis sauvée par Lana qui vient ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Dieu merci.

 **Lana :** Kara ! Te voilà, pourquoi n'as-tu pas... ? _(voit Jennifer)_ Ma chérie !

 **Jennifer :** Oh n'essaye même pas.

 **Lana :** Pardon ?

 **Moi :** Elle semble croire qu'on est... ensemble ? Derrière son dos ?

 **Lana :** _(claque des doigts)_ Jennifer Emma Jauregui, viens ici immédiatement.

 **Moi :** Oh-oh.

Ok, rappelez-moi de ne jamais donner mon nom complet à Lana histoire qu'elle ne puisse pas l'utiliser de cette façon contre moi. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Jennifer en ce moment.

 **Jennifer :** _(s'approche)_ Hey ma jolie.

 **Lana :** Ça ne marchera pas.

 **Moi :** Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Ouais, c'est ça je vais... m'éclipser...

J'ai bien l'impression d'être prise en plein milieu d'un conflit qui ne me concerne pas. Comme à chaque fois que je suis gênée, je joue avec mes lunettes, les remettant en place sans raison.

 **Lana :** Tu restes ici.

 **Moi :** Ok ok, je ne bouge pas. _(à Jennifer)_ Je devrais voir peur ?

 **Jennifer :** Pas autant que moi je pense.

 **Lana :** Oh si tu savais à quel point tu as raison. A l'intérieur, toutes les deux.

Comme je n'ai pas franchement le choix, je m'exécute. Sérieusement, Lana en colère c'est flippant. Son côté Latina ressort puissance 1000 et, personnellement, j'ai toujours eu peur des Latinas. Sans rire.

 **Lana :** Donc. _(à Jennifer)_ Tu pense sérieusement que je pourrais te faire ça ?

 **Jennifer :** _(gênée)_ Eh bien... Euh...

 **Lana :** Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies douté de ma fidélité ! Et puis, sans vouloir t'offenser Kara mais, elle n'est pas du tout mon genre.

Nope, je ne suis pas du tout offensée. Elle a raison aussi, sur le plan romantique on est totalement incompatibles.

 **Jennifer :** Ok alors déjà dire qu' **elle** n'est pas ton genre c'est limite ne revenir à dire que **je** ne suis pas ton genre. Les cheveux blonds, les yeux clairs et même ces fameuses lunettes que tu adores me voir porter... C'est limite si on ne nous prendrait pas pour des sœurs !

 **Lana :** Non mais tu délires !

 **Moi :** Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord tu sais ?

 **Lana :** T'es de son côté maintenant ?

 **Moi :** Je ne suis d'aucun côté moi ! J'ai juste été prise au milieu !

 **Lana :** Tu peux remercier Mlle Jauregui pour ça.

 **Jennifer :** Je suis désolée d'accord ? Je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi. Contente ?

 **Lana :** Non ! Jen, tu ne peux pas me faire une crise à chaque fois que tu es incapable de contrôler ta jalousie !

 **Jennifer :** Ce n'est pas tout le monde ok ? C'est juste... _(me regarde puis à nouveau Lana)_ On dirait une version améliorée de moi.

 **Moi :** Oh non, je ne pourrais jamais avoir autant la classe en cuir. Encore moins rouge.

 **Lana :** Et je t'assure qu'on est vraiment amies. Rien de plus.

 **Moi :** Et je ne mentais pas, elle parle tout le temps de toi. Genre **vraiment** tout le temps, au point où ça en devient agaçant.

 **Lana :** Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ?

 ** **Moi** **:**** Parce que tant qu'on parle de Jennifer ça m'évite d'avoir à parler de ma vie amoureuse désespérément monotone. Sur ce, je vais vraiment vous laisser. Je pense avoir mis au clair tout ce que j'avais à dire. On se reverra une autre fois Lana, tu devrais profiter de ta petite amie et Jennifer... _(me regarde)_ Ok c'était clairement pas la rencontre que j'aurais voulu mais j'espère sincèrement qu'on pourra repartir à zéro. Une autre fois par contre parce que je vais y aller... Je l'ai déjà dit ça. Bref, bye.

Et je quitte la pièce de même que l'appartement de Lana. Je ne suis pas passée loin du drame moi.

 _Flashback_

 ** **Moi :**** Elle ne va pas m'étriper, pas vrai ?

 ** **Lana :**** _(rire)_ Tu ne risque rien, Supergirl.

 ** **Moi :**** Oh ça va hein ! Tu te souviens comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois ? J'ai bien le droit d'être un peu anxieuse non ?

 ** **Lana :**** Je comprends, mais ça se passera bien.

De loin, j'entends un portable biper. Lana me dit alors qu'elle a laissé son téléphone à charger dans sa chambre et qu'elle s'en va de ce pas le chercher histoire de savoir qui la sollicite. Sauf que le temps qu'elle quitte la pièce, j'entends des coups frappés à la porte. Comme je ne veux pas vraiment faire attendre la personne à l'extérieur, je vais ouvrir et je vois... Jennifer. Bon bah, cette rencontre se fera plus vite que prévu.

 ** **Jennifer :**** Kara...


	7. Je ne suis pas jalouse !

**PDV Lucy**

L'avantage des vacances, c'est que ça me permet de passer du temps avec des personnes que je ne vois généralement pas beaucoup. Après avoir passer un Noël, que je qualifierais de tendu, avec mon père et ma sœur, j'ai décidé de m'octroyer une vraie pause.

Durant mon enfance, je n'avais que très peu d'amis qui ne soient pas des gosses de militaires. Milena est sans contestation ma meilleure amie. On suivait toutes les deux le programme de danse de l'Académie des Arts d'Hartford. Là où moi je me suis tournée vers les danses de salons, Milena a rejoint une troupe de ballet qui se produit un peu partout dans le monde. Malgré nos carrières respectives, on trouve toujours un moyen de se retrouver.

Comme il était prévu depuis longtemps qu'on se revoit une semaine pendant les fêtes, je me retrouve maintenant à devoir subir un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. J'aurais dû le voir venir.

 **Milena :** Alors… C'est quoi cette histoire de toi en train de flirter en public avec une certaine actrice blonde ?

 **Moi :** Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai flirté avec personne !

 **Milena :** Donc ce n'est pas toi sur les photos, embrassant Kara Morton ?

 **Moi :** Je ne l'ai pas embrassé !

 **Milena :** Tu admets au moins avoir été avec elle ?

 **Moi :** Je l'ai invité à la première du dernier film de Chase.

 **Milena :** Il n'a pas dû être content.

 **Moi :** C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

 **Milena :** Et elle t'a embrassé.

 **Moi :** Sur la joue !

 **Milena :** Elle t'a embrassé quand même. En public. En sachant qu'elle serait très certainement photographiée.

 **Moi :** Ce n'était quand même que sur le joue, ça ne veut rien dire.

 **Milena :** Tu l'as déjà vu faire ça avec qui que ce soit d'autre ?

 **Moi :** Elle a toujours été discrète dans les médias, ça ne veut pas dire qu'au moindre geste affectif, elle en ressente quelque chose.

 **Milena :** Si tu le dis.

 **Moi :** Mais je lui ai quand même donné mon numéro au cas où.

 **Milena :** C'est le minimum ! Elle t'a contacté ?

 **Moi :** Non.

 **Milena :** Là, je refuse. T'es bien trop canon pour qu'on t'ignore de la sorte. On va bien lui montrer ce qu'elle rate.

 **Moi :** Pourquoi j'ai peur ?

 **Milena :** _(sourire)_ Sors ton portable, c'est l'heure d'une petite selfie.

Je sais déjà qu'il serait vain d'essayer de la dissuader. Milena est très têtue. Niveau obstination, c'est la seule à ma connaissance qui puisse rivaliser avec moi. Je me décide à tout simplement faire ce qu'elle dit. De toute façon, ça fait plusieurs jour que je n'ai pas été jeter un œil sur Instagram. La première chose que je remarque en ouvrant l'application, c'est une notification indiquant que j'ai été citée sur une photo de… Kara ?

 **Milena :** Elle ne t'a peut-être pas tellement oublier que ça en fait.

J'ignore pourtant la notification et… non mais sérieusement, vous croyez vraiment que je ferais ça ? Évidemment que je me précipite pour voir ce que c'est.

La photo en question cadre Kara, emmitouflée dans une parka bleue avec de la neige jusqu'au chevilles et… est-ce que c'est vraiment un bonnet panda qu'elle porte ? Ok, ça c'est carrément adorable, je dois bien l'admettre. Mais ce qui retient bientôt mon attention, c'est le bonhomme de neige avec qui elle prend la pause ; il est plus grand qu'elle ! Dans le commentaire de la photo, j'y vois en effet mon nom suivi d'une simple constatation : « Défi relevé ! »

 **Milena :** Tu m'expliques le délire ?

 **Moi :** Je lui ai raconté la fois où on en a fait un plus grand que nous. Sauf qu'aux vues de ma taille, elle n'a pas trouvé ça très impressionnant.

 **Milena :** Je la comprends.

 **Moi :** Du coup, je l'ai mise au défi d'en faire de même. Le résultat est devant tes yeux.

 **Milena :** Et… elle est vraiment grande ?

 **Moi :** Elle dépasse le mètre soixante-dix, sûr.

 **Milena :** Ok, donc on a du boulot. _(se lève)_

 **Moi :** Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

 **Milena :** On ne va pas se laisser faire comme ça ! Alors enfile quelque chose de chaud parce qu'on va en faire un au moins aussi grand !

 **Moi :** T'es tarée.

 **Milena :** Peut-être.

 **Moi :** Pourquoi je ne te dis jamais non ?

 **Milena :** J'ai ce genre de super-pouvoir.

 **Moi :** Laisse-moi au moins le temps de m'équiper alors.

 **PDV Kara**

 **Jennifer :** Kara…

 **Moi :** Jennifer. _(m'écarte)_ Entre.

 **Jennifer :** _(le fait)_ Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

 **Moi :** Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir.

 **Jennifer :** C'était une surprise, même pour Lana.

 **Moi :** Oh. _(sourire)_ Elle va adorer !

Je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre pour en avoir la confirmation. Lana revient dans la pièce à cet instant, le regard encore rivé sur son portable à déblatérer sur un client. C'est uniquement quand elle relève les yeux qu'elle voit Jennifer et son visage s'illumine immédiatement. Elle court directement dans ses bras et c'est tellement mignon que j'endure le romantisme sans broncher.

 **Lana :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 **Jennifer :** Surprise ! Je voulais te voir avant que je reprenne du service. Mais je vois que tu es occupée…

 **Moi :** Non, non, elle n'est pas occupée du tout. Je vais vous laisser vous avez bien le droit de…

 **Lana et Jennifer :** _(me coupent)_ Non !

 **Moi :** D'accord, je ne bouge pas.

 **Jennifer :** Déjà qu'on est là, on pourrait peut-être… faire connaissance ? On est parties du mauvais pied il y a quelques années.

 **Moi :** C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

De toute façon, c'était déjà prévu que je rencontre « officiellement » Jennifer donc bon… Maintenant ou un autre jour quelle différence ? Je veux juste qu'elle arrête de me voir comme une menace pour son couple parce que je suis loin d'en être une.

 **Lana :** Allez vous installer, je m'occupe des boissons.

 **Jennifer :** Bonne idée.

Je vais donc reprendre la place que j'occupais tout à l'heure et je chercher à me détendre. Je cherche quoi dire sans me foutre la honte et ça s'avère plus que difficile, soyons honnête. Déjà que je ne suis pas franchement douée pour les conversations mondaines, quand en plus on me rajoute une pression comme celle-là je suis perdue moi ! Tellement que je ne vois pas le temps passer et que Lana est de retour avec les boissons avant même que Jennifer ou moi n'ayons pu ouvrir la bouche.

 **Lana :** Généralement, pour faire connaissance, les gens parlent.

 **Jennifer :** On est au courant mais…

 **Moi :** Il s'agit de trouver un sujet de conversation.

 **Lana :** Il vous suffirait d'ouvrir la bouche pour vous rendre compte que vous avez un tas de trucs en commun. Vous aimez toutes les deux les jeux vidéos, vous adorez manger et votre obsession avec les chiens me dépasse complètement. D'ailleurs, parlant de chien, Jen en a un. Voilà un bon moyen de démarrer la conversation.

 **Moi :** Tu as un chien ?

 **Jennifer :** Un berger allemand, oui.

 **Moi :** Mâle ou femme ?

 **Jennifer :** Un mâle, il s'appelle Altaïr.

 **Moi :** Original. Ça vient d'où ?

Le regard de Jennifer croise alors celui de Lana et je comprends bien vite que l'histoire derrière ce prénom les concerne toutes les deux. Ok, elles n'en ont pas marre d'être carrément adorables tout le temps ?

 **Jennifer :** Eh bien… La première raison c'est parce que j'adore le jeu vidéo « Assassin's Creed ».

 **Moi :** C'est un des premiers personnages du jeu, pas vrai ?

 **Jennifer :** C'est ça. Et puis c'est aussi le nom d'une étoile.

 **Lana :** On adorait regarder les étoiles ensembles quand on était petite. Un jour, un peu avant son départ pour Miami, Jen m'a raconté l'histoire de deux amantes maudites que leur amour avait transformé en étoile.

 **Moi :** _(à Jennifer)_ Tu lui as inventé une histoire ?

 **Jennifer :** On peut dire ça, oui.

 **Moi :** Mais vous aviez quel âge ?

 **Jennifer :** Peut-être… 6 ans ? Quelque chose comme ça.

 **Lana :** Donc moi 5. Ça doit être dans ces eaux-là.

 **Moi :** Oh, c'est vrai que tu es plus âgée que Lana.

 **Jennifer :** D'un an seulement. Enfin… si je peux me référer à ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur les papiers d'adoption.

 **Moi :** Tu as été adoptée ?

 **Jennifer :** Oui. Camila et Lauren m'ont adopté quand j'avais un an.

 **Moi :** Et tu n'as jamais voulu connaître tes parents biologiques ?

 **Jennifer :** _(secoue la tête)_ Non. J'ai déjà une famille. Une famille qui a toujours été là pour moi. Je ne vois donc pas vraiment l'intérêt d'aller m'en chercher une autre.

 **Moi :** Ça fait sens.

 **Lana :** Tu penses toujours à retrouver tes parents ?

 **Moi :** De plus en plus.

C'est vrai que j'avais déjà abordé le sujet avec Lana quelques mois plus tôt. Ça fait pas mal de temps maintenant que je me tâte. J'aimerais bien retracer mes origines, chercher mes parents et savoir enfin d'où je viens, ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi je suis orpheline. Tant de questions qui n'ont jamais trouvé de réponses. Mais j'aimerais les avoir si je le peux.

 **Jennifer :** Tu es orpheline ?

 **Moi :** Ouais. J'ai été placé dans le système quand j'avais presque deux ans et je n'en suis sortie qu'à mon émancipation, l'année de mes 16 ans.

 **Jennifer :** Je suis désolée, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû aborder le sujet.

 **Moi :** Non, ça va. La vie que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent m'a mené ici et ça me plaît bien. Je ne changerais mon passé pour rien au monde.

 **Jennifer :** Tant mieux alors.

C'est à peu près à ce moment que mon portable vibre. Je m'excuse alors auprès de Jennifer et Lana et je prends mon téléphone en main. Quand je le déverrouille, je remarque une notification Instagram. Lucy a posté une photo et, quand je vais voir, je réalise qu'il s'agit tout simplement d'une réponse à mon poste d'hier. Une simple photo d'elle, à côté de son propre géant des neiges, avec comme commentaire le mot **« Idem »**. Eh oui, défi relevé pour elle aussi. Bien joué.

 **Jennifer :** C'est quoi ce sourire niais sur ton visage ?

 **Lana :** _(sourire)_ Ça doit être Lucy.

 **Moi :** C'est quoi ces accusations sorties de nul part ?

 **Lana :** Je suis certaine d'avoir raison.

 **Moi :** _(rougie)_ Ouais eh bien… euh…

 **Lana :** _(rire)_ Tu as perdu ta langue Kara ?

 **Moi :** …

 **Jennifer :** Ok, juste pour que je comprenne… Lucy c'est… ?

 **Lana :** La petite amie de Kara.

 **Moi :** On ne sort pas ensemble !

 **Lana :** Mais tu voudrais.

 **Moi :** Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

 **Jennifer :** Et de quoi elle a l'air ?

Je me contente alors, pour toute réponse, de lui tendre mon téléphone puisqu'il est de toute façon ouvert sur l'Instagram de Lucy. Jennifer regarde alors quelques photos, alternant entre des coups d'œil rapide vers Lana et mon portable.

 **Jennifer :** _(à Lana)_ T'es pas du tout son genre en fait.

 **Lana :** Je te l'avais dit.

 **Jennifer :** C'est quoi ton histoire avec elle ?

 **Moi :** Rien pour l'instant. On n'est sorties ensemble qu'une fois et c'était pour faire jalouser son ex.

 **Lana :** Et elle a son numéro mais refuse de lui écrire.

 **Jennifer :** Pourquoi ?

 **Lana :** Tu vois que c'est stupide.

 **Moi :** Elle mérite mieux que moi.

 **Lana :** Mieux que toi ça va être extrêmement difficile à trouver Kara.

 **Jennifer :** En plus, elle a l'air de vouloir te connaître. Sinon elle ne t'aurait pas donné son numéro.

 **Lana :** Bien vu.

 **Moi :** _(soupire)_ Et je lui raconte quoi moi ? Parce que je suis loin d'être très intéressante.

 **Jennifer :** Commence comme tu le sens, Lana et moi on sera là pour valider ou invalider ton choix.

 **Moi :** _(hausse les épaules)_ Ok, ça me paraît raisonnable.

C'est bien beau tout ça mais je ne sais concrètement toujours pas quoi raconter. La seule chose que j'ai envie de faire à chaque fois que je vois Lucy, c'est de la complimenter indéfiniment. Tout simplement parce que je vous remplirais un manuscrit aussi volumineux que la Sainte Bible si je commençais sur ses qualités. Je tape donc ce qui me passe par la tête avant de rendre le téléphone à Jennifer pour qu'elle et Lana puisse valider mon choix. Je leur explique évidemment tout le contexte derrière cette petite plaisanterie entre Lucy et moi, sinon leur jugement ne sera pas objectif. Après l'envoie de mon message (où je me suis identifiée quand même!), la réponse de Lucy ne se fait pas attendre.

 **Moi : Ok, j'admets ma défaite. Le tien est plus beau.**

 **Lucy : Je dois t'avouer que j'ai quand même dû prendre un escabeau pour pouvoir faire la tête.**

 **Jennifer :** _(lit par-dessus mon épaule)_ Elle est si petite que ça ?

 **Lana :** Plus petite que moi.

 **Moi :** A peine.

 **Lana :** Mais Kara trouve ça adorable.

 **Moi :** Évidemment.

 **Jennifer :** En tout cas elle t'a répondu, tu ferais bien de ne pas la laisser sans réponse.

 **Moi :** C'est vrai.

 **Moi : J'aurais aimé voir ça ! :p**

 **Lucy : Tu te serais foutue de moi ouais !**

 **Moi : Mais non, tout juste si je ne t'aurais pas un peu taquiner mais je serais venue à ta rescousse quand même.**

 **Lucy : Je vais faire semblant de te crois… Supergirl ;)**

 **Jennifer :** Je veux savoir si ça marche entre vous. Comme ça on pourra se faire des double rendez-vous. Voire même des triple, si j'arrive à convaincre Meghan et Olivia !

 **Moi :** _(croise le regard de Lana)_ Hum…

Je crois que Jennifer a bien vite compris d'où venait mon manque de réponse. Elle aussi remarque le regard assassin qui est apparu chez Lana à l'énonciation du prénom d'Olivia. Je ne sais pas qui c'est cette nana mais elle n'a pas dû faire une très bonne impression sur Lana.

 **Jennifer :** Ça, évidemment, ce sera si Lana arrive à surmonter sa jalousie pour O'.

 **Lana :** Je ne suis pas jalouse !

 **Jennifer :** A d'autre.

 **Moi :** Est-ce qu'Olivia était présente au Jingle Ball ?

 **Lana :** N'y pense même pas.

 **Jennifer :** Oui, pourquoi ?

 **Lana :** Kara, je t'interdis de… !

 **Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Juste pour savoir.

 **Jennifer :** Tu y étais aussi.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Simplement pour **te** rendre jalouse.

 **Jennifer :** Ça a fonctionné. Mais maintenant que je sais qui t'intéresse vraiment, ça ne devrait plus arriver.

 **Moi :** Tant mieux, parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment été un obstacle pour ton couple.

 **Jennifer :** Je m'en rends compte maintenant.

 **PDV Lucy**

 **Milena :** Tu vois, il suffisait juste de la pousser un petit peu.

 **Moi :** Peut-être bien…

 **Milena :** Tu sais que j'ai raison.

 **Moi :** Oui, et ça m'énerve. Maintenant bouge, le thé est prêt.

 **Milena :** Non mais plus sérieusement, tu te vois avec elle ?

 **Moi :** Pardon ?

 **Milena :** Tu n'as jamais montré d'attraction pour une autre femme qu'elle alors je me demandais c'est tout. Est-ce que tu te vois avec elle ou c'est juste un petit béguin idiot et totalement platonique ?

 **Moi :** Je n'ai pas pensé aussi loin Mila.

 **Milena :** A d'autre !

 **Moi :** Je te jure ! _(lui donne son thé)_ La vérité c'est que je suis bien quand je suis avec elle, vraiment. Quand je suis avec elle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de l'importance. Quand je lui parle elle écoute et ça l'intéresse. Même quand je parle des trucs les plus stupides imaginables genre mes conneries de gamine.

 **Milena :** Je vois le genre.

 **Moi :** _(m'assois)_ Et puis elle est tellement… rayonnante ! Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de couleurs dans ma vie avant et que subitement elle me les fasse découvrir. Et ses yeux sont tellement bleu… ! Un peu comme un ciel d'été bien dégagé et puis il y a son sourire qui arrive comme un rayon de soleil pour illuminer tout ça et…

 **Milena :** _(me coupe)_ Ok, t'es carrément accro.

 **Moi :** _(soupire)_ Je ne sais pas. Je la connais à peine en y réfléchissant. Mais j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur elle, vraiment.

 **Milena :** Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors.

 **Moi :** Oui…

 _Ellipse…_

Plus tard dans la soirée, une fois Milena partie, je continue d'écrire inlassablement à Kara. Et elle me répond toujours donc je ne vais pas m'arrêter maintenant. Et vraiment, lui parler ainsi me permet de la découvrir un peu plus. Par exemple, je savais qu'elle aimait le cinéma, logique puisque c'est une actrice. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'y intéressait tellement. Plus que le simple jeu d'acteur, elle aime les mécaniques derrière les films. La réalisation, l'image, le son, la musique… tout ce qui créé et fait l'ambiance d'un film. Et elle m'en parle comme personne avant. Des films que je jugeais acceptables voire bons, elle me les démonte un à un avec des arguments que je ne peux pas réfuter. Mais quand en plus elle se lance dans les films de super-héros… eh bien je n'ai plus qu'à la laisser me convaincre, voire même me cultiver.

 **Kara : Je te dis que DC est meilleur, autant sur les comics que sur les films !**

 **Moi : Tu bosses pour DC, tu n'es pas objective.**

 **Kara : Même en toute objectivité, les premiers super-héros que tu apprends à connaître sont Superman et Batman, ça veut tout dire !**

 **Moi : Les films Marvel explosent aux box-offices.**

 **Kara : Parce que Disney y met les moyens… pas la qualité cela dit.**

 **Moi : Tu sais que je n'ai regardé quasiment aucun film de super-héros ?**

 **Kara : Fais-moi peur, lesquels tu as vu ?**

 **Moi : La phase une de Marvel.**

 **Kara : Je suis presque tentée de venir te voir et refaire ta culture héroïque.**

 **Moi : Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de faire une liste de films à me faire voir ?**

 **Kara : Hum… non ?**

 **Moi : Tu le faisais.**

 **Kara : Oui ?**

 **Moi : J'aurais dû le voir venir.**

 **Kara : J'espère qu'au moins tu as des goûts décents…**

 **Moi : Comment ça ?**

 **Kara : Un petit test… ton super-héros préféré ?**

 **Moi : Supergirl.**

 **Kara : La flatterie ne marchera pas.**

 **Moi : Tu m'avais dit que ça marchait !**

 **Kara : Bon, ok… C'est vrai que ça marche.**

 **Moi : Serais-je en train de vous faire rougir Mlle Morton ?**

 **Kara : Peut-être ?**

 **Moi : Je m'en veux de rater ça.**

 **Kara : Mais arrête !**

 **Moi : Non, c'est drôle.**

 **Kara : T'as de la chance d'être sexy, sérieux. Tout est pardonnable quand on a des yeux aussi magnifiques que les tiens.**

Mon cœur rate un battement à la lecture de son dernier message. C'est le premier compliment qu'elle m'adresse et, venant de la timide et maladroite Kara Morton, ça me surprend autant que ça me charme.

 **Moi :** **Des yeux magnifiques hein ? :p**

 **Kara : Je ne peux décemment pas être la première à te l'avoir dit !**

 **Moi : Peut-être, mais c'est le premier compliment que tu m'adresses.**

 **Kara : Vraiment ?**

 **Moi : Vraiment.**

 **Kara : Et pourtant… la liste est longue !**

 **Moi : Mais je t'en prie, entre dans les détails.**

 **Kara : Ça risque de prendre du temps.**

 **Moi : J'ai justement du temps à perdre, quel hasard !**

 **Kara : Tu l'auras voulu…**

 **PDV Lana**

Après le départ de Kara, Jen et moi avons décidé de nous poser devant un film. Elle est donc maintenant assise sur le canapé tandis que je suis allongée, ma tête reposant sur ses cuisses. Ses mains passe distraitement dans mes cheveux alors que j'essaye de me concentrer sur le film. Je dis bien **essayer** parce qu'à côté on a Jen qui n'arrête pas de penser et je pourrais presque entendre les rouages tournés dans son cerveaux, sérieusement.

 **Moi :** Arrête de penser, ça gâche mon film.

 **Jen :** D'où sort cette niaiserie romantique ?

 **Moi :** Ça faisait partie de la liste de films que Kara m'a faite après notre rupture.

 **Jen :** Je vois. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça…

 **Moi :** Je sais à quoi tu penses _hermosa._

Je détourne alors mon attention du film, allant même jusqu'à me repositionner afin de pouvoir voir Jen, ma tête toujours sur ses genoux cependant. C'est tellement domestique comme moment que je me surprends à rêver d'en vivre encore et encore. Les mains de Jen recommence à jouer avec mes cheveux tandis qu'un sourire s'installe sur ses lèvres.

 **Jen :** Ah oui et je pense à quoi ?

 **Moi :** Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé de mon côté pendant nos années de rupture.

 **Jen :** Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher, hein ?

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Et je sais que c'est réciproque.

 **Jen :** _(idem)_ C'est vrai.

 **Moi :** Donc… Tu veux des réponses ?

 **Jen :** De préférence oui.

 **Moi :** _(soupire)_ Par où commencer ?

 **Jen :** Le début est généralement un bon moyen de… _(croisant mon regard)_ Ok, je la garde pour moi.

 **Moi :** Bonne résolution. _(m'installe plus confortablement)_ Tu es partie du jour au lendemain. Je veux dire… ok, on avait eu quelques disputes mais je pensais sincèrement qu'on avait réussi à les surmonter. Et puis je me réveille un matin et tu n'es plus là. C'est à peine si tu m'as laissé une vague explication. Non parce que juste dire « je ne peux plus continuer à prétendre » ce ne sont pas des explications !

 **Jen :** Je t'ai énervé donc ?

 **Moi :** Non, plus comme blessée. Mais tu sais comment je suis généralement quand je souffre.

 **Jen :** Tu fais passer ta douleur sur les autres.

 **Moi :** Exactement. Je ne voulais pas redevenir comme ça parce que, même si j'en avais les raisons, je ne pouvais pas te haïr. Et tu m'as montré une fois à quel point il était stupide et horrible de me venger sur les autres. Alors je me suis retenue, j'ai intériorisé tout ça et j'ai fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

 **Jen :** _(murmure)_ Ça a marché ?

 **Moi :** Pas du tout. Tout simplement parce que tu étais partout. Je vivais dans un appart qui était **le notre** , dans une ville que **tu** avais choisis et à faire un boulot que **tu** m'avais aidé à avoir. Évidemment que je ne pouvais t'oublier comme ça. Alors j'ai contacté mes mères pour leur demander si je pouvais revenir à la maison.

 **Jen :** Comme si elles allaient refuser.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Ce n'est pas faux. _(redeviens sérieuse)_ Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que fuir n'aurait servi à rien. Ici ou là-bas, tu aurais toujours été là. Même à L.A on avait des souvenirs et ils m'auraient suivi là-bas aussi. Mais ça me paraissait être l'idée du siècle à l'époque. J'avais commencé à faire mes valises, mit un terme au bail de l'appart et j'étais sur le point de donner ma lettre de démission à Brad.

 **Jen :** Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ?

 **Moi :** Au risque de te relancer dans ta jalousie… c'était Kara.

 **Jen :** Pas de jalousie en vue, tu peux continuer.

 **Moi :** J'avais décidé de finir ma journée et de démissionner mais Kara est arrivée en demandant une nouvelle robe pour un autre festival. Et, je ne sais pas comment, elle a tout de suite deviné que je n'allais pas bien. On se connaissait à peine à l'époque puisque **quelqu'un** avait interrompu notre après-midi ensemble.

 **Jen :** Désolée.

 **Moi :** Enfin passons. Elle était là, elle m'a écouté parler de toi pendant des heures et des heures alors que je m'enfilais une bouteille de Jack. Elle a fini par m'empêcher de boire après le cinquième verre et elle est restée pour me tenir compagnie. Pour me garder à l'œil plutôt en vrai. Et je ne sais pas, j'avais peut-être juste besoin de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans cette ville qui pouvait me redonner une raison d'y rester. Elle venait tout juste de s'acheter un loft ici à deux pas de Central Park. Le temps que moi-même je retrouve un endroit, je suis restée avec elle. Probablement que j'avais juste besoin d'une bonne dose de positivité et, soyons honnêtes, Kara est la définition même de la positivité.

 **Jen :** _(sourire)_ C'est pas faux.

 **Moi :** En tout cas je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de grosse dépression. Je pense que j'y étais encore jusqu'à récemment, j'avais juste réussi à me leurrer à force. Je pensais honnêtement que ça allait mieux jusqu'à ce que tu ressurgisses dans ma vie en la bousculant complètement… encore une fois.

 **Jen :** C'est vrai que c'est ma spécialité.

 **Moi :** Tu m'en diras tant.

 **Jen :** Je suppose que je vais devoir remercier Kara alors.

 **Moi :** De quoi ?

 **Jen :** D'avoir été là pour t'aider.

 **Moi :** Elle m'aidait à ne pas trop déprimer et je l'aidais à comprendre un peu plus Hollywood. Avec elle ça paraissait plus simple et parfois même plus amusant. Elle a ce genre de pouvoir.

 **Jen :** J'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre à la connaître. _(je la regarde, étonnée)_ Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'y attendais pas !

 **Moi :** Je pensais que tu serais un peu plus dure à convaincre.

 **Jen :** On s'est promis une battle sur Mario Bros. et je ne vais pas revenir sur mes paroles !

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ Évidemment il est question de jeux vidéos derrière.

 **Jen :** _(sourire)_ Et de nourriture ! Qu'est-ce qu'une soirée jeux vidéos sans l'apéro qui va avec ?

 **Moi :** Une soirée normale.

 **Jen :** On réussira à te convertir à notre cause.

 **Moi :** Ça m'étonnerait.

 **Jen :** Attends de voir alors.

Et j'ai hâte de voir ça, honnêtement. Kara a été l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie ces dernières années et Jen y est une constante depuis ma naissance. Si elles n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Je serais bien incapable de choisir entre mes deux blondes préférées, sérieusement. Donc, la perspective de les voir s'entendre malgré leur début houleux me rassure et me fait extrêmement plaisir. J'ai l'impression que ma vie se remet en place progressivement et je me sens bien à présent. Je le dois en grande partie à Jen probablement.

* * *

 _ **« Je suis désolée du double retard de ce chapitre, je vous avoue qu'on a été un peu bloquées avec Loïs mais le voilà ! Et cette fois, on va vraiment essayer de ne plus prendre de retard. Promis, à la première occasion on vous donne deux chapitres le même jour pour compenser ;) »**_


	8. Une bonne nouvelle

**PDV Kara**

Maintenant que les vacances sont terminées, je suis de retour à Vancouver pour terminer le tournage d'un film qui avait débuté en Novembre. Je suis très contente de reprendre le travail. Je m'entend assez bien avec le staff et la production, d'après Chyler c'est parce que je suis adorable et impossible à détester. Je vais finir par la croire à force. Mais, même si j'entretiens de bons rapports avec tout le monde, j'ai ma petite préférence pour Jeremy. C'est notre technicien du son, un vrai petit génie de l'informatique. Il est aussi très timide, socialement maladroit avec un penchant pour les rougissements et les balbutiements. En tout et pour tout, c'est un peu comme une version masculine de moi. On s'est entendues presque immédiatement lui et moi. J'étais très contente de le retrouver sur ce film puisqu'il travaille également sur ma série. Je ne suis donc pas franchement seule.

C'est pour ça que je suis allée le retrouver dès mon arrivée sur le lieu de tournage. J'ai un peu de temps avant de devoir enfiler mon costume et j'en profite pour discuter un peu avec Jeremy de nos vacances. Comme prévu, il finit par m'interroger sur mon apparition dans la presse people. Je pense que je vais en entendre parler encore longtemps. Je ne peux blâmer personne, vraiment. Moi qui ai toujours été discrète dans les médias, maintenant qu'il y a quelque chose à raconter sur moi ils s'en donnent à cœur joie. Et puis, soyons honnêtes, je ne me lasse pas de parler de Lucy.

 **Moi :** Et si je ne lui plaisais pas tant que ça en fait ?

 **Jeremy :** Tu penses que c'est le cas ?

 **Moi :** Pour l'instant je n'en sais rien mais même si elle a envie d'aller plus loin maintenant, elle ne sait rien de moi. Elle risque de déchanter par la suite.

 **Jeremy :** Ou peut-être pas.

 **Moi :** J'ai peur de faire une connerie.

 **Jeremy :** La vraie connerie serait de ne rien faire.

 **Moi :** Tout le monde me dit ça.

 **Jeremy :** On doit avoir raison alors.

 **Moi :** Peut-être bien.

Avant qu'on ne puisse poursuivre notre conversation, on m'informe que je dois rejoindre notre styliste histoire qu'elle m'habille pour ma scène du jour. Au boulot Kara !

 _Ellipse…_

Il est plus de minuit quand je reprends enfin le chemin de la maison. Évidemment, je n'ai pas d'appartement ici. Avoir deux loft serait du suicide économique, je ne suis pas assez bien payée pour ça. Quand je suis en tournage à Vancouver, je reste avec Chyler. Ça facilite son travail aussi apparemment. Je n'ai pas trop bien compris en quoi mais je suis presque sûre que ça a à voir avec son besoin incessant de veiller sur moi. Probablement qu'elle doit paniquer quand je suis seule à New-York. Au moins, cet arrangement va me permettre de lui parler plus facilement. Pour ce que j'ai à lui dire, il vaut mieux que ce soit fait en face. Et je m'y attelle dès que je suis rentrée, installée dans le salon devant un bon chocolat chaud.

 **Moi :** J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps.

 **Chyler :** Ça ce n'est jamais bon.

 **Moi :** Hey !

 **Chyler :** Trop tentant, désolée.

 **Moi :** Bref. Je… _(inspire un grand coup)_ J'aimerais retracer mes parents.

 **Chyler :** Biologiques ?

 **Moi :** J'ai d'autres parents ?

 **Chyler :** Pas à ma connaissance.

 **Moi :** Donc voilà.

 **Chyler :** Kara…

 **Moi :** N'essaye pas de m'en dissuader, s'il te plaît.

 **Chyler :** Ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais, Kara, ça risque de prendre du temps.

 **Moi :** Je m'en doute.

 **Chyler :** Et ce n'est pas garanti que le résultat soit à la hauteur de tes attentes.

 **Moi :** Je sais.

 **Chyler :** Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

 **Moi :** Oui. Comme dit, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. J'ai **besoin** de savoir Chyl'.

 **Chyler :** Très bien dans ce cas. Je verrai ce que je peux faire.

 **Moi :** Vraiment ?

 **Chyler :** Oui. Mais je te répète que ça risque de prendre du temps. Voire de ne pas donner de résultat du tout. Je ne veux pas que tu t'emballes pour au final être encore déçue.

 **Moi :** Même si ça ne donne rien, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Ce n'est pas une famille que je cherche, juste des réponses.

 **Chyler :** Tant mieux parce que ça me ferait mal de te voir revenir vers eux. Ils ne te méritent pas.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Je sais.

Savoir qu'elle soutient mon choix me soulage d'un poids que j'ignorais porter. Mais c'est normal que j'appréhende sa réaction, Chyler est presque comme ma sœur à ce niveau. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez mais, si j'en suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est en grande partie grâce à elle.

 **Chyler :** Alors cette « rentrée » ?

 **Moi :** Froide et humide.

 **Chyler :** _(rire)_ C'est Vancouver tu me diras.

 **Moi :** Pas faux.

 **Chyler :** Tu as parlé à Jeremy ?

 **Moi :** Évidemment.

 **Chyler :** Il en est encore à faire les yeux doux à Jason ?

 **Moi :** Jeremy ? Faire les yeux à Jason ? Tu parles bien de Jason, ma co-star sur Supergirl ?

 **Chyler :** Ce même Jason à qui tu roules des patins chaque semaine, oui.

 **Moi :** Hey ! Ce n'est qu'un rôle !

 **Chyler :** Je sais. Il n'est pas ton genre de toute façon. Trop grand, trop masculin et clairement pas assez Lucy.

 **Moi :** _(rougis)_ C'était obligé ça ?

 **Chyler :** _(rire)_ Ouais.

 **Moi :** Enfin, pour en revenir au sujet de base… Il ne se passe rien entre Jeremy et Jason.

 **Chyler :** Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je dis juste que Jeremy ne rêve que de ça. Il a ce regard… tu sais, le même que tu lances à Lucy à chaque fois que tu la vois ?

 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

 **Chyler :** _(sourire)_ Rien du tout.

 **Moi :** J'ai l'impression que ça t'amuse de me taquiner comme ça.

 **Chyler :** C'est le cas.

 **Moi :** T'as de la chance que je t'adore.

 **Chyler :** Je sais.

 **PDV Lana**

Comme Jen ne me visite que les week-end, je profite généralement de la semaine pour travailler. Comme je suis plutôt bien niveau planning en ce moment, et que j'ai énormément de questions qui me trottent dans la tête, je me prends une petite pause pendant la journée pour téléphoner à ma mère. En espérant qu'elle réponde parce qu'elle est souvent très occupée. Ah, j'ai de la chance apparemment !

 **Demi :** Lana ?

 **Moi :** Hey maman !

 **Demi :** Comment tu vas ?

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Mieux que jamais. Et à la maison ?

 **Demi :** Tant mieux. Tout va bien de notre côté aussi. Et avec Jen, vous arrivez à vous voir ?

 **Moi :** On échange les week-end, un coup c'est elle qui descend à New-York et la semaine suivante c'est moi qui monte sur Boston. Mais ça va, pour l'instant on fait fonctionner le truc.

 **Demi :** Vous y arriverez aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

 **Moi :** Je l'espère. _(hésite)_

 **Demi :** Il y a autre chose, pas vrai ?

 **Moi :** Oui, j'ai… _(me racle la gorge)_ J'aurais besoin de conseil.

 **Demi :** Tu es sûre que tu ne t'es pas trompée de maman pour le coup ?

 **Moi :** Non, je suis presque certaine que si j'avais cette conversation avec Mama, elle irait immédiatement se rincer les oreilles à l'eau de javel.

 **Demi :** Oh. Il est donc question de sexe.

 **Moi :** On peut dire ça.

 **Demi :** _(rire)_ Tu es exactement comme elle sur ce point. D'une pudeur à toute épreuve.

 **Moi :** J'ai juste… Jen t'a parlé de son… problème, pas vrai ?

 **Demi :** Sa baisse de libido tu veux dire ?

 **Moi :** Oui. Ça.

 **Demi :** Tu ne veux pas que je vienne me joindre à vous quand même ?

 **Moi :** _(choquée)_ Maman !

 **Demi :** _(rire)_ Oh ça va, je plaisante.

 **Moi :** Ouais bah ton humour est plus que douteux.

 **Demi :** Tu en as hérité je te rappelle.

 **Moi :** Et c'est bien ma veine.

 **Demi :** Bon, revenons-en au sujet qui nous intéresse, veux-tu ?

 **Moi :** Il vaut mieux je pense.

 **Demi :** Donc, tu veux savoir comment la faire craquer je suppose ?

 **Moi :** Évidemment !

 **Demi :** Je ne suis pas spécialiste en la matière, je tiens à le préciser. Je n'avais pas franchement besoin de forcer pour réussir à convaincre ta mère.

 **Moi :** Je n'ai pas besoin de détails sur votre vie sexuelle, merci bien.

 **Demi :** _(rire)_ Je n'allais pas m'étendre sur le sujet. En bref, je pense que la clé c'est d'y aller doucement. Y aller progressivement. Un peu comme si c'était votre première fois. Tu veux que ce soit parfait et mémorable alors tu prends ton temps. Tu tâtes le terrain avant de te lancer. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

 **Moi :** Je crois…

 **Demi :** Je vais t'expliquer mon idée un peu plus ne détails, tu vas voir c'est très simple.

 _Ellipse… 1 mois…_

 **PDV Kara**

Je viens tout juste de rentrer de tournage après 4 autres semaines de travail. Je suis crevée mais tellement contente de retrouver mon loft de New York. Les murs en brique et les poutres en bois clair m'offre toujours une sensation cocooning que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde. Et la vue sur Manhattan est toujours un gros plus. Surtout que je suis au dernier étage, ce qui veut dire que j'ai une vue imprenable et un calme relatif. Aussi calme que possible en plein New York, j'entends. Je viens tout juste de me changer dans quelque chose de plus confortable et je suis en train de redescendre la mezzanine quand j'entends des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée. On n'est qu'en début d'après-midi mais quand même, je n'attendais pas de visite. Je viens à peine de rentrer et je ne l'ai dit à personne pour l'instant donc… Qui ça peut être ? Le meilleur moyen de savoir étant encore d'aller voir, je m'empresse d'ouvrir la porte pour y trouver Lucy, resplendissante comme toujours et tenant dans ses bras une boite de taille moyenne. Elle me détaille de bas en haut et c'est à ce moment même que je me dis que j'aurais dû mettre autre chose qu'un short ultra court et un T-Shirt tellement grand qu'il le recouvre. Oups ?

 **Moi :** Hey Lucy.

 **Lucy :** J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

 **Moi :** Non, pas du tout. Où sont mes manières ? _(m'écarte)_ Entre.

Son regard parcourt alors la pièce à vivre. La cuisine sur la gauche, le salon à droite avec cette vue magnifique sur la Skyline et le feu de cheminée que je viens d'allumer histoire de réchauffer la pièce. Après près de plusieurs semaines d'absence, il faisait un petit peu froid ici et le temps que le chauffage se rallume, j'aurais déjà été congelée sur place. Mais revenons à nos moutons… ou plutôt à Lucy. Elle vient de poser sa boite sur la table basse du salon et s'approche maintenant de la baie vitrée pour admirer l'East River et les buildings qui la bordent. Et j'en profite pour rester fixer sur elle.

 **Lucy :** _(se retourne)_ Jolie vue.

 **Moi :** Attends le couché de soleil et on en reparlera.

 **Lucy :** Tu viens de rentrer ?

Son regard tombe alors sur ma valise que je n'ai ni monté dans ma chambre ni déballé pour l'instant. Flemme, pardonnez-moi mais après 5h d'avion je pense pouvoir être excusée.

 **Moi :** Ouais. J'allais justement me préparer une tisane histoire de décompresser. Je te sers quelque chose ?

 **Lucy :** Une tisane ce sera parfait. Un café de plus et je pense finir avec de l'hypertension.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Essayons d'éviter cela.

J'allais pour me rendre dans la cuisine et préparer nos boissons quand j'entends, venant de la boite que Lucy a ramené, une léger bruit qui me fait m'arrêter juste à côté.

 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?

 **Lucy :** C'est pour toi justement. Je l'ai vu et je n'ai pas résisté, il fallait que ce soit toi qui l'aies.

Je reste fixée sur Lucy, à la fois surprise et émue. Malgré les années passées depuis ma sortie du système, je n'ai toujours pas l'habitude qu'on m'offre quelque chose. L'idée même que quelqu'un puisse s'arrêter quelques minutes et penser à ce qui pourrait me faire plaisir est toujours abstraite. Histoire de cacher les larmes d'émotions qui me montent aux yeux, je me décide à ouvrir la boite et, du même coup, à apaiser ma curiosité. Parce que, quand même ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir là-dedans ? Une fois le couvercle soulevé, je suis accueillie par la plus adorable bouille de chiot que j'ai jamais vu. Je ne sais pas exactement quelle race c'est et, en toute honnêteté, je suis presque sûre que c'est un bâtard mais je m'en fiche. Je remarque par contre que c'est une femelle. Une petite chienne toute blanche avec juste une partie de sa tête noire. Elle me fixe, assise avec sa queue balayant le fond de la boite et sa langue pendant de sa bouche. Je fond totalement. Déjà, j'adore les chiots mais celle-ci est exceptionnellement mignonne. Peut-être parce que c'est la mienne, peut-être parce que c'est Lucy qui me l'a offerte. Je ne sais pas, mais je l'adore. Je ne tiens plus, il faut absolument que je la porte et, dès qu'elle est dans mes bras, j'ai immédiatement droit à quelques léchouilles sur la joue. Oh non ma petite, tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre pour que je te garde, t'es déjà à moi.

 **Moi :** Regarde-moi cette petite bouille, elle est adorable !

 **Lucy :** _(sourire)_ C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé en la voyant. Et puis elle avait l'air de me supplier de lui trouver une maison alors…

 **Moi :** Je crois bien que personne n'a jamais mis autant d'attention en m'offrant un cadeau. Mais… pourquoi maintenant ? Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire et Noël est déjà passé.

 **Lucy :** Elle était là, c'est tout.

 **Moi :** Merci.

Je ne sais honnêtement pas quoi dire d'autre. J'ai le plus adorable des chiots dans mes bras et la plus magnifique des femmes dans mon salon. Pourquoi moi, Kara Morton, une petite orpheline venue du Colorado ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mérité tout ça ?

 **Lucy :** Il va falloir lui trouver un nom.

 **Moi :** _(réfléchis)_ Farley.

Le regard qu'elle me lance ensuite m'indique clairement qu'elle questionne mon choix. Ou, en tout cas, les raisons de mon choix. C'est sûr que sortit comme ça, ça doit faire bizarre comme nom mais c'est une question de souvenir. Sentimentale que je suis.

 **Moi :** Le premier film dont je me souviens, celui qui m'a donné envie d'être actrice, c'était Black Sheep.

 **Lucy :** Laisse-moi deviner, Mike Donnelly était ton personnage préféré ?

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ C'est si évident ?

 **Lucy :** _(hausse les épaules)_ Simple question de logique. Et moi qui pensais que tu étais plus du genre romance dramatique.

 **Moi :** Oh non, j'ai abandonné cette idée depuis que j'ai vu 'Titanic' et 'A Walk to Remember'.

 **Lucy :** Ne me dis pas que tu as pleuré en les regardant ?

 **Moi :** Hum… Non ?

 **Lucy :** _(rire)_ J'aurais dû m'en douter.

 **Moi :** La question n'est pas là de toute façon. Il va me falloir tout un tas d'équipement pour elle.

 **Lucy :** Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail.

 **Moi :** Laisse-moi deux minutes le temps d'enfiler quelque chose de décent et on ira acheter le nécessaire pour ce petit bout.

 **Lucy :** **On** ira ?

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Eh oui, je te kidnappe à nouveau.

 **Lucy :** _(idem)_ Ce n'est pas du kidnapping si je suis consentante.

 **PDV Lana**

Jen est arrivée il y a quelques heures déjà. Une fois le repas terminé, on s'est installées devant la télé mais je sens bien qu'elle est mentalement absente. Et, cette fois, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, j'en suis sûre. Alors je me décide à l'interroger puisque c'est encore le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des réponses.

 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

 **Jen :** Ce n'est rien, juste le boulot.

 **Moi :** Dans ce cas ce n'est pas rien. _(la force à me regarder)_ Jen, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ça hein ?

 **Jen :** Ouais, c'est juste… _(soupire)_ C'est stupide.

 **Moi :** C'est loin d'être stupide si ça t'affecte autant. Dis-moi, s'il te plaît.

 **Jen :** Ça fait plusieurs semaines que je travaille sur une enquête. On approchait du but avec Thomas, vraiment on était à ça de retracer ce putain de tueur mais… _(soupire)_ le FBI est arrivé.

 **Moi :** Oh. Ils t'ont retiré l'enquête ? _(elle acquiesce)_ Mais pourquoi ?

 **Jen :** A partir du moment où il a été prouvé que c'était un tueur en série, l'enquête est allée aux fédéraux. C'est la loi, je n'y peux rien. Mais c'est tout de même frustrant.

 **Moi :** Je comprends.

 **Jen :** Et le pire c'est que cette histoire est en train de nous gâcher notre week-end !

 **Moi :** Mais non.

 **Jen :** Bien sûr que si ! J'ai à peine fait attention à toi.

 **Moi :** Hey ! Tu as le droit de ne pas être d'humeur à me combler de romantisme, d'accord ? C'est normal d'être frustrée, surtout si on te retire une enquête sur laquelle tu travailles depuis le début.

 **Jen :** Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

 **Moi :** Non. Par contre, je crois que je vais devoir te changer les idées.

 **Jen :** Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

 **Moi :** Si tu veux mon avis, tu as grandement besoin de te détendre. Un petit massage, ça te dit ?

 **Jen :** Fait par toi ? Évidemment que je suis partante !

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Parfait. Va dans la salle de bain te mettre en tenue appropriée pendant que je m'occupe du reste.

 **Jen :** Hum… Tenue appropriée ?

 **Moi :** Oui. C'est à dire, la même que tu portais le jour de ta naissance.

 **Jen :** La même que… ? _(sourire)_ Oh.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Tu m'as comprise. Aller, vas-y.

 **Jen :** A vos ordres madame !

 **Moi :** Mademoiselle ! Aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne m'as pas demandé en mariage.

 **Jen :** _(clin d'œil)_ Pas encore !

Et elle quitte la pièce, me laissant encore étourdie par la bombe qu'elle vient de lâcher sur moi. Pas encore ?! Ok, n'y pense pas pour l'instant Lana. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, j'ai encore des choses à préparer moi ! Heureusement que j'avais déjà prévu le coup. Je file dans ma chambre et allume une à une les bougies que j'ai placé cet après-midi. Ne reste qu'à mettre en place l'ambiance avec un peu de musique et beaucoup moins de lumière et… voilà ! Le tour est joué ! Juste à temps apparemment puisque Jen me rejoint très vite. Je l'intime de s'installer à plat ventre sur le lit tandis que je prends place sur elle. J'entame ensuite mon massage, à grand renfort d'huiles essentielles. Généralement, elles me servent à moi pour la sortie du bain en hiver, juste histoire que ma peau ne tiraille pas. Ce soir, je suis très contente de leurs avoir trouver une nouvelle utilité.

 **Jen :** Tu avais tout prévu, pas vrai ?

 **Moi :** Oui.

 **Jen :** C'est magnifique.

 **Moi :** Merci. Maintenant tu vas te taire et te détendre.

 **Jen :** Je vais essayer.

Elle ferme alors les yeux tandis que je m'applique à ma tâche. Je commence par ses épaules, qui sont un vrai sac de nœud. Je continue de la masser là jusqu'à ce que je la sente se détendre. Alors je glisse jusqu'à son dos et je m'attarde là. Puis, progressivement, mes mains glissent jusqu'à ses côtes. Là, clairement, le but n'est plus de l'aider à se détendre mais de la chauffer. J'espère que ça va marcher. J'y vais doucement, ne passant là que brièvement avant de retourner sur son dos, un peu comme si le geste avait été involontaire. Comme elle ne dit rien, je retente l'expérience. Toujours aucun rejet, je le prends comme un encouragement. C'est au moment où mes doigts frôlent à nouveau ses seins que Jen se retourne, sans me faire tomber cela dit, et que son regard attrape le mien.

 **Moi :** Je suis désolée… Trop rapide ?

 **Jen :** _(murmure)_ Non.

Elle vient alors m'embrasser avec passion, sa langue trouvant presque immédiatement la mienne. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches tandis que les miennes glissent jusqu'à son cou. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à lui donner envie mais j'ai bien l'impression que c'est le cas. Notre étreinte passionnée dure encore quelques secondes avant que Jen ne s'écarte de moi, juste assez pour me retirer mon haut. Je me laisse faire même si je reprend bien vite les choses en mains. Je m'attaque à son cou, le parsemant de baiser et mordillant délicatement sa peau. Je sens sa respiration se faire un peu plus laborieuse. Je crois que je suis sur la bonne voie.

 **Jen :** Lana…

 **Moi :** _(la regarde)_ Tu veux que j'arrête ?

 **Jen :** Non, juste… tu es bien trop habillée à mon goût.

Avec un sourire, je m'emploie donc à retirer les vêtements qu'il me reste. Une fois que je me retrouve dans la même tenue que Jen, je reprends ma place au-dessus d'elle et, cette fois, je ne lui laisse plus le temps de répliquer quoi que soit. Je reprends possession de ses lèvres, laissant mes mains glisser sur son corps. Je le redécouvre à l'aveugle d'abord puis, bien vite, mes lèvres remplacent mes mains. Sur son cou d'abord, puis sa poitrine. Je m'y attarde, embrassant, léchant et mordillant tour à tour chacun de ses seins avec une vigueur désormais incontrôlable. Je finis par les délaisser pourtant, ne résistant plus à l'envie de goûter un peu plus à son corps. Je descend le long de son corps, jusqu'à atteindre son intimité. Là, je l'embrasse tendrement. Ouais, j'aime bien prendre mon temps, surtout si ça déclenche ce genre de gémissements chez Jen. Comme je sens qu'elle s'impatiente vraiment, je me décide à passer à la vitesse supérieur. Je prends alors son clitoris entre mes lèvres, le suçotant, le léchant et le mordillant. Ça fait son effet alors je m'y attarde un petit peu avant de m'interrompre. Sadique que je suis, je reviens embrasser ses lèvres et l'impatience qu'elle met dans ce baiser me confirme qu'elle n'apprécie pas trop mon petit jeu. Alors, tandis que nos langues entament une danse endiablée, je la pénètre doucement, savourant le plaisir de retrouver son corps de cette manière. J'entame un lent va et vient. Comme je la sens sur le point d'exploser de frustration, j'ajoute un autre doigt et intensifie mon mouvement. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je me complais dans son plaisir. Je la regarde, sous moi, gémir et murmurer mon nom. Parfois, ses lèvres trouvent les miennes pour un bref baiser. Sa respiration est bien trop courte pour le prolonger. Et puis enfin, enfin, je sens qu'elle est au bord du paroxysme. Il ne faut que quelques secondes de plus pour que son plaisir explose et… oui, je suis très fière de moi.

 **PDV Kara**

Après avoir acheter tout ce qui était nécessaire pour Farley, j'ai réussi à convaincre Lucy de rester. Ça n'a pas été très dur d'un côté mais j'ai toujours un peu de mal à croire qu'elle puisse vouloir passer du temps avec moi. Ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute, je ne vois juste pas quel intérêt je pourrais avoir pour elle. En tout cas, on est présentement en train de discuter, installées sur le canapé. Farley est couchée entre nous, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses de Lucy.

 **Moi :** Je suis jalouse.

 **Lucy :** De quoi ?

 **Moi :** Elle t'aime plus que moi !

 **Lucy :** _(rire)_ Mais non.

 **Moi :** J'attends qu'elle me prouve le contraire.

 **Lucy :** Elle a juste envie de dormir et tu es bien trop agitée en ce moment. Si tu veux être son coussin favori, reste tranquille.

 **Moi :** Ce n'est pas une question de vouloir être sa favori, j'ai juste peur de devoir te séquestrer pour que mon chien ne tombe pas en dépression.

 **Lucy :** _(rire)_ Séquestrer ? Tu irais jusque là ?

 **Moi :** _(sérieuse)_ S'il le faut oui.

Évidemment je plaisante hein ! Je n'irais pas retenir Lucy contre son gré, même si Farley se met à me faire une tête de chien battue et tout l'attirail du mignon petit chiot. Non, je suis certaine qu'elle va finir par s'habituer à ma présence. Là, elle reste près de Lucy parce qu'elle la connaît depuis plus longtemps, c'est tout. Pas vrai ?

Je suis très vite sortie de mes pensées pourtant. Mon téléphone sonne et j'allais pour l'ignorer mais je vois qu'il s'agit de Chyler alors je décroche.

 **Moi :** Chyl' ?

 **Chyler :** Hey, Kara.

 **Moi :** Tout va bien ?

 **Chyler :** J'ai reçu une réponse de l'agence.

 **Moi :** Ils ont réussi à les retracer ?

 **Chyler :** Oui. Je t'ai envoyé une copie du dossier par mail, l'original devrait arriver par la poste dans les prochains jours.

 **Moi :** Tu y as jeté un coup d'œil ?

 **Chyler :** Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Je sais que de toute façon tu me diras tout ce que tu voudras me dire, pas vrai ?

 **Moi :** Toujours.

 **Chyler :** Parfait. Dans ce cas je te laisse. La journée est loin d'être finie ici.

 **Moi :** Merci encore Chyl'.

 **Chyler :** Attend de voir ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier avant de me remercier. A plus tard Kara.

 **Moi :** A plus.

Je raccroche alors, redirigeant mon attention vers Lucy. Elle me regarde fixement, l'air de ne pas comprendre mais surtout d'avoir des questions. Alors je répond aux interrogations muettes que je suis sûre qu'elle a.

 **Moi :** J'ai recherché mes parents biologiques.

 **Lucy :** Tu les as retrouvé ?

 **Moi :** Je ne sais pas encore, il faudrait que je lise le dossier pour le savoir.

 **Lucy :** Tu veux que je te laisse ?

 **Moi :** Non ! Je ne pense pas y arriver seule.

 **Lucy :** Ok alors je reste.

 **Moi :** _(murmure)_ Merci.

Maintenant que je suis certaine de ne pas avoir à affronter cette épreuve seule, je me sens déjà moins appréhensive à l'idée d'ouvrir ce dossier. Je profite donc de ce courage éphémère pour prendre mon ordinateur et ouvrir ma boite mail. Comme promis, tout est là. Je parcours rapidement les quelques pages qui le compose et ce que je découvre mon histoire au-delà de ce qu'on m'avait déjà raconté. J'ignorais que mes « parents » étaient morts dans incendie. Comment je m'en suis sortie ? Je l'ignore, ça doit être une sorte de miracle. Mais, alors que j'arrive vers la fin du dossier, j'ai encore à découvrir le plus grand mystère de mon existence. Quelque chose que j'ignorais. Quelque chose que je n'avais même pas imaginer. Quelque chose d'impensable.

 **Lucy :** Kara ? Tout va bien ?

 **Moi :** Ce que je viens de découvrir change toute la donne.

 **Lucy :** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 **Moi :** Une bonne nouvelle… j'espère.

 _Ellipse… Le lendemain…_

 **PDV Lana**

J'étais tranquillement en train d'esquisser dans mon atelier, en plein milieu de l'après-midi avec une bonne tasse de café, quand la porte s'est ouverte en claquant et s'est refermée presque immédiatement, laissant quand même entrer… Kara ?

 **Moi :** Hey.

 **Kara :** Il faut qu'on parle.

 **Moi :** Euh… Ok ? Tu es sûre que ça va ?

 **Kara :** Je ne suis pas sûre.

C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air… comment dire ? Toute chiffonnée ? Ouais, disons ça. Elle qui est généralement très calme et composée me semble dans tous ses états là. Il a dû lui arriver un truc et j'attends de savoir quoi.

 **Moi :** Tu me racontes ou je dois deviner ? Parce que je n'ai pas vraiment hérité du don divinatoire de ma mère si tu veux tout savoir.

 **Kara :** J'ai… J'ai fait des recherches récemment. J'avais besoin de savoir qui sont mes parents biologiques. Sauf qu'en cherchant j'ai découvert qu'en plus d'avoir des parents perdus quelque part j'ai aussi une grande sœur.

 **Moi :** Une sœur ?!

 **Kara :** Oui ! C'est dingue non ?

 **Moi :** Tu l'as retrouvé ?

 **Kara :** Oui.

 **Moi :** Et donc ?

 **Kara :** C'est là que l'histoire devient complètement dingue.

 **Moi :** Dingue comment ?

 **Kara :** Dingue dans le genre « le monde est vraiment minuscule ».

 **Moi :** Ne me dis pas que tu la connais déjà ?

 **Kara :** Si, et toi aussi. Disons-le comme c'est : tu sors avec ma sœur.


	9. Tu méritais de savoir

**PDV Lana**

 _ **Kara :** Si, et toi aussi. Disons-le comme c'est : tu sors avec ma sœur._

Ok, quoi ? Bon, le fait que Kara cherche à savoir qui sont ses parents n'est pas si étonnant que ça. Elle y pensait depuis quelques mois déjà mais je ne savais pas qu'elle avait déjà cherché. Je ne pensais certainement pas qu'elle découvrirait qu'elle avait en plus une sœur et encore moins que ce serait Jen !

 **Moi :** Tu es en train de me dire que Jen est ta sœur biologique ?

 **Kara :** Ouais. Je n'en reviens pas moi-même. Je veux dire, nos parents sont morts dans un incendie et je pensais que j'avais perdu toute chance d'avoir des contacts avec ma famille biologique et puis il y a cette sœur providentielle qui me tombe littéralement du ciel mais en plus il fallait que je la connaisse déjà. Attends, est-ce que ça veut dire que maintenant tu es ma belle-sœur ?

 **Moi :** _(passe ma main sur mon visage)_ Techniquement tu pourrais dire ça mais… _(la regarde)_ Est-ce qu'au moins Jen est au courant ?

 **Kara :** Euh… _(gênée)_ Je ne pouvais pas vraiment débarquer comme ça et lui balancer la bombe du siècle. Vue les débuts plus que houleux de notre… quoi déjà ? C'est juste ta petite amie pour moi, pratiquement une inconnue. Je ne peux pas venir comme une fleur et lui dire qu'on est sœurs. Elle a une famille elle, une famille qui l'aime. Elle n'a pas besoin de moi.

 **Moi :** Ne dis pas ça Kara. Elle mérite de savoir.

 **Kara :** Comment elle va le prendre à ton avis ?

 **Moi :** Je n'en sais rien. Elle sera probablement très surprise et ne t'offusque pas si elle t'ignore dans un premier temps. Elle a tendance à s'isoler quand elle a besoin de réfléchir. Mais tu veux la vérité ?

 **Kara :** Aussi délicatement que possible.

 **Moi :** Tu es une fille géniale Kara et elle se rendra bien vite compte de la chance qu'elle a de t'avoir pour sœur. Alors dis-lui. Si tu ne le fais pas pour elle, fais-le pour toi. Tu mérites cette famille dont tu as toujours rêvé et tu as une chance de l'avoir alors ne la gâche pas.

Je vois les larmes lui monter aux yeux et la seconde d'après je me retrouve dans ses bras et je me doute bien qu'elle doit avoir laisser ces larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle a cherché une famille toute sa vie et c'est un nouvel espoir pour elle. Je ne veux juste pas que Jen le lui gâche.

 **Moi :** Tu veux qu'on aille lui parler ?

 **Kara :** Maintenant ?

 **Moi :** Pourquoi attendre ? Ça te donnera juste une occasion de te défiler. _(me défais de l'étreinte)_ Elle doit être chez moi maintenant, on peut passer si tu es d'accord.

 **Kara :** Tu resteras ?

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Si ça peut t'aider je serais là.

 **Kara :** _(sourire)_ Merci.

Ce n'est toujours pas son sourire 'rayon de soleil' mais on s'en approche. J'espère que tout se passera bien. Je ne veux pas que quiconque dans cette histoire en souffre.

 _Ellipse…_

On se retrouve devant mon l'appart' à peine 15 minutes plus tard mais c'était suffisant pour que Kara soit une vraie boule de nerfs. J'essaye de la rassurer mais rien n'y fait alors autant qu'on règle ça au plus vite histoire qu'elle arrête de paniquer. On entre alors sans plus attendre et, comme prévu, Jen est là.

 **Moi :** Il faut qu'on te parle et c'est important.

J'entraîne Kara sur le canapé et je la force à s'asseoir. Comme je vois qu'elle commence à se tortiller les doigts, je l'attrape par le poignet pour la forcer à s'arrêter.

 **Jen :** Ok, c'est quoi ce truc urgent ?

Je regarde Kara, l'intimant de prendre la parole. Elle hésite et puis, finalement, elle sort de son sac à main un dossier qu'elle tend à Jen. Elle s'en saisit et l'ouvre sans comprendre. Son regard parcourt les quelques feuilles pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'une stupeur totale s'inscrive sur son visage.

 **Jen :** Tu… ? Mais comment… ?

 **Kara :** Je cherchais à savoir qui étaient mes parents biologiques et en cours de route j'ai récupéré une sœur. J'étais aussi ignorante que toi sur le sujet jusqu'à hier, je te le jure.

 **Jen :** Tu es ma sœur ?

 **Kara :** Apparemment ?

Je me doute bien qu'apprendre une telle nouvelle doit faire un choc. Jen n'a jamais rien su sur sa famille biologique et d'un coup on lui annonce qu'elle a une sœur. Je comprends qu'elle ne sache pas trop quoi faire sur le moment et je pense que Kara la comprend aussi.

 **Kara :** Je ne te demande rien, juste… tu méritais de savoir. _(se lève)_ Je crois que je vais vous laisser.

 **Moi :** Kara…

 **Kara :** _(me coupe)_ Non. Je crois que c'est pour le mieux. En tout cas pour l'instant.

Même si elle a l'air déterminée, je me décide à suivre Kara à l'extérieur. Pas qu'elle prenne le silence de Jen pour du rejet parce que je sais que c'est loin d'être le cas ! Elle va juste avoir besoin de temps pour digérer l'info et je tiens à ce que Kara comprenne ça.

 **Moi :** Hey, attends !

 **Kara :** _(se retourne)_ Ça ne sert à rien d'insister, je n'y retournerais pas !

 **Moi :** Elle a juste besoin de temps Kara.

 **Kara :** Ouais… pardonne-moi si j'ai du mal à te croire.

 **Moi :** Elle finira par te recontacter Kara, ça je te le promet.

 **Kara :** Si tu le dis.

Cette fois, je la laisse partir me disant que, peut-être, elle aussi a besoin d'être seule. Je retourne alors auprès de Jen qui se retrouve toujours devant l'annonce du siècle sans savoir quoi en faire. Elle n'a toujours pas bougé, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je me demande si Kara ne me l'aurait pas cassé au passage mais bon, je me dois d'obtenir des réponses et de clarifier la situation. Alors, je m'approche de Jen et je viens doucement passer ma main dans son dos. Je l'appelle plusieurs fois mais elle ne réagit toujours pas. Ouais, elle est cassée.

 **Moi :** Jennifer Emma Jauregui ! Tu m'écoutes ?

 **Jen :** Pardon, tu disais quelque chose ?

 **Moi :** J'essayais de déterminer si Kara t'avait court-circuité. Apparemment c'est le cas.

 **Jen :** C'est énorme comme nouvelle.

 **Moi :** Je m'en doute. Toi qui n'avais jamais rien voulu savoir sur ta famille biologique, elle vient soudainement frapper à ta porte.

 **Jen :** En plus c'est Kara ! J'ai une sœur, une petite sœur, et c'est ta meilleure amie !

 **Moi :** Que tu détestes.

 **Jen :** Je suis loin de la détester !

 **Moi :** _(prends place à côté d'elle)_ Écoute, Jen… Je vais être honnête avec toi mais je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal.

 **Jen :** J'ai l'habitude au bout de 23 ans à te supporter.

 **Moi :** Ah ah. Très drôle.

 **Jen :** Désolée, je n'ai pas résisté. Tu disais ?

 **Moi :** Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas grandement Kara pour l'instant et c'est compréhensible vue les à priori que tu avais sur elle… et le fait qu'elle soit maintenant officiellement et biologiquement ta sœur ne t'oblige pas à l'apprécier plus. Je veux dire… les liens de sang ça ne veut rien dire. Prends moi par exemple. Demi est ma mère biologique, c'est elle qui m'a donné la vie. Et pourtant, j'étais toujours plus proche de mon autre mère. Toi-même tu le sais, tu étais là quand je n'échangeais que des regards tendus avec ma mère.

 **Jen :** Je confirme.

 **Moi :** Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que Kara ne te forcera à rien.

 **Jen :** Je sais.

 **Moi :** Moi par contre, je vais te forcer à m'écouter et, pour une fois, m'obéir.

 **Jen :** Juste une fois ?

 **Moi :** Cesse de m'interrompre, s'il te plaît.

 **Jen :** Oui Votre Altesse.

 **Moi :** _(ignore son sarcasme)_ Kara est ma meilleure amie et elle était là quand je pensais être seule. Elle s'est beaucoup confié à moi aussi. Je sais ce qu'il lui est arrivé par le passé, les épreuves qu'elle a dû traverser seule. Elle n'a pas eu une vie facile aujourd'hui. Sa jeunesse était teintée par l'abandon plus qu'autre chose. Je t'interdis d'être une déception de plus pour elle Jen. Tu comprends ?

 **Jen :** Parfaitement. Je peux me défendre maintenant ?

 **Moi :** Mais vas-y.

 **Jen :** J'ai toujours voulu une sœur. Quand j'étais plus jeune, un peu après qu'on soit parties pour Miami avec mes parents, j'aimais m'imaginer que j'avais une sœur. J'avais tout en tête. A quoi elle ressemblait, comme elle serait, les trucs qu'on ferait ensemble et ce que je pourrais lui apprendre. Là c'est concret, ça arrive. Peut-être que depuis tout ce temps je le sentais que j'avais vraiment une sœur là dehors, quelque part. Et le fait que ce soit Kara est loin de me rebuter, au contraire ! Je suis déjà presque assurée de bien m'entendre avec elle parce que, si tu arrives à la supporter, tout le monde le peut !

 **Moi :** Hey ! C'est quoi cette attaque ?

 **Jen :** _(sourire)_ La vérité ma jolie et tu le sais.

 **Moi :** _(idem)_ Peut-être.

 **Jen :** Tout ça pour dire que, oui, j'ai été choquée sur le coup et je crois que j'étais en droit de l'être. Je ne savais rien de ma famille et je ne voulais pas savoir. Peut-être que j'aurais dû chercher il y a plusieurs années déjà, on aurait gagné du temps…

 **Moi :** Ne dis pas ça. Ça arrive maintenant et c'est déjà bien. Vous auriez pu ne jamais rien savoir !

 **Jen :** Mais elle est là maintenant. Je ne m'y attendais peut-être pas mais je suis très heureuse d'apprendre que j'ai une sœur. Je peux te promettre que je ne lui ferais pas de mal… intentionnellement.

 **Moi :** C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Je vois ses yeux pétillé. Son sourire m'indique pourtant qu'elle est honnête dans ses paroles. Les larmes que je voyais brillé au fond de ses yeux, je comprends enfin que ce sont des larmes de joie. Je m'inquiétais pour rien.

 **Jen :** _(sourire)_ J'ai une sœur Lana ! Une sœur !

 **Moi :** _(idem)_ Je sais. Sauf qu'elle ignore toujours que tu l'acceptes en tant que tel donc tu ferais bien de la rappeler au plus vite.

 **Jen :** Sauf que je dois repartir ce soir et je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais du temps libre cette semaine. Elle est actrice non ? _(j'acquiesce)_ Tu sais quand elle recommence à tourner ?

 **Moi :** Elle ne reprend le tournage de sa série qu'en Avril. Je ne sais pas si elle a d'autre chose de prévues avant ça.

 **Jen :** Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de venir à Boston ?

 **Moi :** Ce que je crois surtout, c'est qu'elle a toujours voulu une famille. Tu es sa chance Jen, elle ne va pas passer à côté.

 **Jen :** Ok alors je… je l'appelle ?

 **Moi :** De préférence oui.

 **Jen :** Tu me donnes son numéro ?

 **Moi :** C'est vrai, j'oubliais.

 **Jen :** _(sourire)_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive même aux meilleurs.

 **Moi :** Vas-y, charrie tant que tu le veux.

 **Jen :** Attends de voir, si j'arrive à rallier Kara à ma cause tu n'auras plus de répit.

 **Moi :** Oh non… Mon Dieu, qu'avez-vous fait ?

 **Jen :** Et tu ne pourras même pas nous en vouloir parce qu'on est super adorables.

 **Moi :** Kara est super adorable. Toi, je vais te faire goûter à la persuasion tu vas comprendre ta douleur.

 **Jen :** Je n'y crois pas à ces conneries.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Tu devrais.

 **PDV Kara**

 **Moi :** Bon, on est bien d'accord ? Tu me sers de couverture, compris ?

Farley se contente alors de me regarder, sa tête légèrement inclinée vers la droite, l'air de ne pas trop avoir compris ou peut-être que si, dans ce cas elle se fout clairement de ma gueule. Bon, je me décide à me lancer quand même parce que… eh bien parce que, voilà. J'essaye également d'ignorer l'appréhension qui commence à me tordre l'estomac. Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer Kara, du tout.

 **Lucy :** **Kara ?**

 **Moi :** **Hey Lucy !**

Bordel ! Rien que d'entendre sa voix me rend complètement dingue. Non, il faut que je reste concentrée ! Mais sur quoi déjà ? Je l'appelais pour une raison non ?

 **Lucy :** **Tout va bien ?**

 **Moi :** **Ouais bien sûr. Juste… ok, j'ai peut-être un léger problème.**

Farley choisit ce moment pour me rappeler qu'elle existe et, accessoirement, la raison de mon appel. Ou plutôt l'excuse que j'ai trouvé pour appeler Lucy. A quel point je suis horrible pour me servir de mon chien comme ça ?

 **Lucy :** **Quel genre de léger problème ?**

 **Moi :** **Oh moi ça va. C'est Farley. Je crois que… tu lui manques ?**

Je crois surtout qu'elle a vite compris mon petit jeu si j'en juge par le rire que j'entends résonner à l'autre bout de la ligne. Même déformé par la communication, il arrive encore à réveiller les papillons dans mon ventre.

 **Lucy :** **Je manque à Farley ? Ou toi ?**

 **Moi :** **Les deux ?**

 **Lucy :** **Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ?**

 **Moi :** **Eh bien…**

C'est à ce moment que Farley, qui avait quitté la pièce sans que je ne m'en rende compte, revient avec, dans sa gueule, sa laisse. Je pense que le message est assez clair.

 **Moi : Apparemment Farley a envie d'une balade.**

 **Lucy : Laisse-moi un quart d'heure et je suis là.**

 **Moi : Je t'attends alors.**

Ça a marché ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon plan plus que bancal ait fonctionné ! Elle va venir et… ! Et je ne suis pas, mais alors pas du tout présentable ! Ok, il serait plus que temps que je me mette en tenue appropriée pour sortir.

 _Ellipse…_

 **Moi :** Farley, reviens ici !

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend mais elle vient de se ré-emparer de sa laisse et court maintenant à travers le loft. J'essaye de la rattraper, juste histoire qu'elle ne me casse rien dans sa frénésie, mais elle est bien trop rapide et petite. Oh et elle me nargue en plus ! La voilà assise bien en face de moi, laisse en bouche et tête penchée l'air de me dire « Viens me chercher si t'es cap. » Je me précipite alors pour la prendre, naïve comme je suis je pensais avoir une chance, mais elle m'échappe à nouveau et cette fois court jusqu'à la porte où elle s'arrête. Elle se met à gratter le battant en gémissant comme si elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

J'allais pour m'avancer à nouveau vers elle quand j'entends des coups frappés à la porte. Oh. Ça doit être Lucy. Et, d'un coup, je me retrouve dans le même état que Farley. Je vous jure que je dois avoir l'air aussi excitée qu'elle en ce moment. Bon, j'interromps ma rêverie pour aller ouvrir, quand même ce serait une bonne idée, et je suis encore et toujours complètement paralysée dès que je la vois. Elle a déjà pris Farley dans ses bras alors je m'écarte pour la laisser entrer, j'aurais peut-être dû commencer par ça.

 **Lucy :** Donc tu n'as pas vraiment menti en fait.

 **Moi :** _(faussement choquée)_ Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que je me servais de mon chien comme excuse pour te voir ? Ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre.

 **Lucy :** _(sourire)_ On va dire ça alors.

 **Moi :** Je vais mettre ma veste et on pourra y aller.

 **Lucy :** Prends ton temps, je suis en bonne compagnie.

Je fais au plus vite, évidemment, tout pour passer le plus de temps possible avec Lucy. Cinq minutes plus tard et on quitte enfin l'immeuble, Farley bien en laisse. On se décide à aller se chercher un café avant d'investir Central Park. On s'arrête alors à la même enseigne que la dernière fois, celle qui propose une large gamme de produites végétariens, et on prend la direction du parc, Farley tirant de plus en plus sur sa laisse comme pour nous faire accélérer. Heureusement que c'est encore un tout petit chien.

 **Lucy :** Et sinon, à part Farley, c'était quoi la raison de ton appel ?

 **Moi :** Oh. Hum… Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'avais envie de te voir je suppose ?

 **Lucy :** _(sourire)_ Et comment tu savais que j'étais encore à New-York ?

 **Moi :** Peut-être que je stalke un peu ton Instagram.

 **Lucy :** _(rire)_ Je fais la même chose avec le tien, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs, c'était obligé les dizaines de photos de Farley ?

 **Moi :** Elle est juste tellement adorable.

 **Lucy :** C'est vrai.

Il y a tout un monde autour de moi, bruyant et agité mais, comme à chaque fois qu'elle est dans les parage, je n'ai d'yeux que pour Lucy. Elle est là, avec moi, parce qu'elle en a envie. Je ne sais toujours pas comment réagir à ça. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle attend de moi. Non parce que, si ça se trouve, j'ai été friendzone depuis le début et je me bats pour rien ! Je me refuse à envisager cette hypothèse. Son regard me raconte une toute autre histoire et c'est à celle-là que je veux croire.

 **Lucy :** Pourquoi New-York ?

 **Moi :** Comment ça ?

 **Lucy :** Tu travailles principalement entre Los Angeles et Vancouver non ? _(j'acquiesce)_ Alors pourquoi choisir de vivre à New-York ?

 **Moi :** C'est une question d'ambiance, probablement. Je veux dire… Il y a toujours du mouvement, toujours de l'activité, des choses à faire, à voir… Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas la même chose à Los Angeles, c'est sûrement la cas mais… Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être une question de climat aussi ? C'est juste… J'ai besoin qu'il y ait du monde autour de moi, que ça bouge. Juste pour me rappeler que je ne suis pas seule. C'est peut-être illusoire mais c'est parfois réconfortant.

 **Lucy :** J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une partie de toi, une grande partie, que je ne connais pas et, pour une raison que j'ignore, ça me frustre.

 **Moi :** Si tu préfères que je te fiche la paix je le comprendrais.

 **Lucy :** Non ! C'est tout le contraire que je veux !

 **Moi :** _(fronce les sourcils)_ Comment ça ?

 **Lucy :** Les choses sur toi que j'ignore, j'aimerais beaucoup les découvrir. Ce que tu veux bien me raconter évidemment.

Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir lui dire exactement ce qu'il m'est arrivé mais je ne m'en sens pas la force aujourd'hui et certainement pas ici. Pas en public en tout cas, je préférerais un endroit plus intime et sécurisant.

 **Moi :** Un jour, je te le promet Lucy. Mais c'est encore trop tôt…

 **Lucy :** Je n'ai pas dit tout de suite. Je ne suis pas pressée, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

 **Moi :** Sinon… c'est quoi l'histoire de Lucy Prescott ?

 **Lucy :** Fille d'un militaire et d'une danseuse de ballet, tu vois le genre ? Ils avaient tous les deux de grosses ambitions pour ma sœur et moi. Ma mère ne nous poussait pas tellement, elle faisait juste en sorte qu'on s'ouvre aux possibilités, qu'on comprenne qu'on pouvait tout faire si on s'en donnait les moyens. Mon père c'était une autre histoire. Il était plutôt absent au début et puis ma mère est morte quand j'avais 7 ans et il a pris le relais. Il a toujours voulu deux garçons, un pour faire l'armée tout comme lui, et un pour être boxeur. Pas de chance pour lui, il a eu ma sœur et moi. Deux têtes de mules. Il a à peu près réussi à convertir Lois à sa cause tout de même. Elle a fait de la boxe pendant un temps et lui a fait miroiter la possibilité qu'elle s'engage à la sortie du lycée mais elle est partie dès le lendemain de sa remise de diplôme et elle s'est lancée dans le journalisme.

 **Moi :** Et toi dans tout ça ?

 **Lucy :** Moi je voulais être comme ma mère. J'ai commencé le ballet quand j'avais 6 ans. J'ai failli arrêter à sa mort, c'était juste trop dur de continuer à danser en pensant à elle et au fait qu'elle ne me verrait jamais sur scène… mais je ne pouvais pas m'en passer. J'ai besoin de danser, c'est vital.

 **Moi :** J'aime te voir danser.

 **Lucy :** _(relève un sourcil)_ Ah vraiment ?

 **Moi :** Ouais. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris quoi que ce soit à la danse mais avec toi c'est le cas. Je vois, j'entends et je vis l'histoire que tu racontes. Ça m'a fait réaliser qu'il s'agit vraiment d'un art.

 **Lucy :** C'est que je fais bien mon travail alors.

 **Moi :** Tu aimes le faire surtout et je pense que la différence est là.

 **Lucy :** Probablement.

Je jette enfin un coup d'œil autour de moi, surtout pour voir si je peux libérer Farley de sa laisse quelques temps. Comme le parc n'est pas trop bondé et que de toute façon on est plutôt isolées, je me décide à la lâcher et je l'observe en train de courir après un papillon. J'essaye de garder un œil discret sur elle mais le maximum de mon attention est bientôt à nouveau sur Lucy. Je lui propose alors d'aller s'installer un peu à l'écart du chemin histoire d'être un peu plus tranquilles. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe, fermant presque immédiatement les yeux, et j'entends Lucy qui prend place à côté de moi.

 **Lucy :** Tu aurais fait quoi si tu n'avais pas été actrice ?

 **Moi :** _(la regarde)_ C'est le jeu des 20 questions ?

 **Lucy :** Disons ça.

 **Moi :** _(referme les yeux)_ Astrophysicienne probablement.

 **Lucy :** Là je vais avoir besoin d'explication.

 **Moi :** J'aime les étoiles. Elles m'ont toujours fascinées. L'Univers entier me fascine. Je veux dire… les étoiles sont tellement loin, inatteignables, et pourtant on les voit. L'Univers contient des tas de mystères donc tout autant de découvertes à faire. _(la regarde)_ Par contre, j'ai terriblement de mal à te voir en autre chose que danseuse.

 **Lucy :** _(sourire)_ J'avais choisi le droit en matière secondaire. J'aurais probablement été avocate ou procureur.

 **Moi :** Avocate ? Tu veux dire jupe droite et chemisier à moitié déboutonné ?

 **Lucy :** Quel genre d'avocat tu as rencontré ?

 **Moi :** Le genre commis d'office.

 **Lucy :** De quoi avez-vous été accusée Kara Morton ?

 **Moi :** Vol à la sauvette.

 **Lucy :** _(rire)_ Voyez-vous ça. Une vraie délinquante.

 **Moi :** Ce n'était qu'une fois et j'ai bien compris la leçon.

 **Lucy :** Moi qui pensais que tu étais l'innocence même.

 **Moi :** Je suis loin d'être aussi inoffensive que j'en ai l'air.

 **Lucy :** C'est ce que je constate.

Je suis toujours allongée à regarder les nuages passés, essayant de ne pas repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours. Farley finit par nous rejoindre, elle a dû se lasser de courir après les papillons probablement. Elle vient se rouler en boule sur mon ventre et je la grattouille distraitement derrière l'oreille.

 **Lucy :** J'ai l'impression que tu fais tout pour éviter le sujet…

 **Moi :** Quel sujet ?

 **Lucy :** Ta… sœur ?

 **Moi :** Oh. _(soupire)_ Je lui ai parlé.

 **Lucy :** Et donc ?

 **Moi :** Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas restée pour la pousser à prendre une décision sur le champs. Je ne peux l'obliger à rien. Légalement nous ne sommes plus sœurs.

 **Lucy :** C'est vrai. Mais je suis certaine qu'elle reviendra vers toi.

 **Moi :** Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

 **Lucy :** On verra bien qui de nous deux aura raison. Mais je tiens à te prévenir, j'ai très souvent raison… pour ne pas dire tout le temps.

 **Moi :** J'espère que ce sera le cas cette fois encore.

 **Lucy :** Elle serait stupide de ne pas vouloir apprendre à te connaître.

 **Moi :** Tu le penses vraiment ?

 **Lucy :** Absolument.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Merci.

 _Ellipse…_

Une fois de retour à mon appartement, je propose à Lucy de prendre une dernière collation. Ouais, je veux juste la garder près de moi un peu plus longtemps. Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir pour ça.

 **Moi :** Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu es aussi souvent à New-York.

 **Lucy :** Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me solliciter.

 **Moi :** Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis désolée si j'ai…

 **Lucy :** _(me coupe/rire)_ Je plaisante Kara.

 **Moi :** Oh.

 **Lucy :** La vérité c'est que j'aimerais bien m'installer ici. A long terme.

 **Moi :** Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu bosses principalement à L.A pourtant !

 **Lucy :** Dit celle qui fait exactement la même chose.

 **Moi :** Je plaide coupable.

 **Lucy :** De toute façon, je ne me suis jamais vraiment sentie à l'aise à Los Angeles. Je suis une fille du Nord, j'ai grandi dans le Connecticut. Ici, c'est déjà plus proche de ce que j'ai connu. Et puis, il y a de très bonnes écoles de danse dans le coin et je dois penser à l'avenir. Danse avec les Stars ne durera pas éternellement.

 **Moi :** Vous reprenez bientôt, non ?

 **Lucy :** La semaine prochaine. J'ai donc entre une petite semaine pour trouver mon bonheur.

 **Moi :** Je peux te donner un coup de main. Enfin… si tu veux.

 **Lucy :** Tu ferais ça ?

 **Moi :** Évidemment !

 **Lucy :** _(sourire)_ Alors ce serait avec plaisir.

 **Moi :** Cool.

Je quitte donc l'îlot central de la cuisine et je vais m'installer sur le canapé. J'allume l'ordinateur qui est posé sur la table basse juste devant moi.

 **Moi :** Mettons nous au travail.

 **Lucy :** Tu comptes faire tes recherches en ligne ?

 **Moi :** Bien sûr.

 **Lucy :** On n'est pas sensées passer par un agent ?

 **Moi :** Nah, il t'apprendra rien que je ne sache déjà.

 **Lucy :** Parce que tu t'y connais en immobilier maintenant ?

 **Moi :** J'ai toujours adoré ça. Et je te ferais savoir, non sans prétention, que j'ai trouvé cette endroit toute seule.

 **Lucy :** Bon, ok, j'avoue que tu as de bons goûts donc admettons. _(s'installe à côté de moi)_ Surprends-moi.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ C'est parti !


	10. Je suis inquiète

**PDV Kara**

 **Moi :** Ok, c'est le dernier pour aujourd'hui.

 **Lucy :** Et pour un bon moment. Ça a intérêt à être le bon.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Sinon quoi ?

 **Lucy :** Oh tu ne veux pas savoir.

 **Moi :** Probablement pas. _(m'arrête)_ C'est ici.

 **Lucy :** _(regarde l'immeuble)_ Joli coin.

 **Moi :** Il y a une station de métro à deux pas d'ici, Central Park à quelques blocs et, j'ai vérifié, le Broadway Dance Center est deux rues plus loin.

 **Lucy :** T'as décidé de tout miser sur le dernier en fait.

 **Moi :** Peut-être bien. _(prends sa main)_ Maintenant allons-y, la propriétaire nous attends.

Je l'entraîne à l'intérieur de l'immeuble en tenant toujours sa main. Ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger, je ne vais donc pas moi-même interrompre le geste. Comme prévu la propriétaire est là. Elle nous conduit à l'étage où se trouve l'appartement et ouvre la porte tout en nous parlant des anciens propriétaires.

 **Propriétaire :** Un jeune couple, tout comme vous. Ils ont fini par partir pour… vous savez… passer à l'étape suivante. Oh ça finira par vous arriver aussi mais en attendant, vous devriez être bien ici.

Sur le coup je n'ai pas trop fait attention à son monologue. Mais mon esprit a semblé se réveiller subitement au mot « couple » et… elle croit sérieusement que Lucy et moi on est ensemble ? Non mais… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire croire que… ?

 **Lucy :** Kara !

 **Moi :** Pardon, quoi ?

 **Lucy :** _(rire)_ Où est-ce que tu étais ?

 **Moi :** Elle nous a prit pour un couple.

 **Lucy :** Je sais, j'étais là, j'ai tout entendu comme toi.

 **Moi :** Elle nous a prit pour un couple !

 **Lucy :** C'est si grave que ça ?

 **Moi :** Non c'est juste… Pourquoi ?

 **Lucy :** _(hausse les épaules)_ Peut-être parce que tu me tenais la main quand on est arrivées ?

 **Moi :** Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger.

 **Lucy :** _(sourire)_ Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Sur le coup, je ne sais pas du tout quoi lui répondre. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais répondre déjà ? Alors je me contente de la regarder évoluer à travers l'appartement vide. J'essaye de me faire à l'idée que ce sera la dernière fois pour cette semaine, qu'ensuite elle repartira pour L.A. et recommencera à danser 6h par jour… J'avais l'excuse parfaite pour la voir tous les jours et me voilà déjà à éprouver un manque alors même qu'elle est encore là.

 **Lucy :** Ok, là j'avoue qu'il est parfait.

 **Moi :** Je suis contente qu'il te plaise.

 **Lucy :** Je te remercie, vraiment. C'était fun cette chasse à l'appartement avec toi.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Je trouve aussi.

C'est vrai que cette semaine est passée vite, principalement parce que chaque jour apportait son nouveau lot de moments mémorables avec Lucy. J'ai appris depuis longtemps à prendre tout ce que je pouvais d'une personne tant qu'elle faisait parti de ma vie. Non pas que je pense laisser échapper Lucy, juste au cas où j'en aurais profiter à fond.

 **Lucy :** J'espère pouvoir revenir rapidement pour le remplir.

 **Moi :** Attends… Tu le prends ?

 **Lucy :** Évidemment ! Mieux que parfait ça n'existe pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'hésiterais.

 **Moi :** Ça fait sens.

 **Lucy :** Tu devrais passer me voir au studio de danse. Tu retournes bien à L.A dans une semaine, pas vrai ?

 **Moi :** Un mois en fait. Le tournage a été repoussé.

 **Lucy :** Avec tous les imprévus qu'il y a déjà eu sur ce film, je ne sais pas pourquoi le réalisateur s'acharne.

 **Moi :** Selena peut être très têtue quand elle le veut.

 **Lucy :** Tu rejoues dans un de ses films ?

 **Moi :** Oui, pourquoi ?

 **Lucy :** Le dernier que tu as fait avec elle était excellent, et je suis loin d'être la seule à le dire. Je sens un Oscar approcher pour vous Mlle Morton.

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ J'en doute.

 **Lucy :** Pas grave, j'y crois assez pour nous deux.

Je suis très flattée qu'elle croit suffisamment en moi pour me voir un jour brandir un Oscar à mon nom, même si j'ai moi-même bien du mal à me visualiser le faire. Je fais juste ce qu'il me plaît, prenant un film après l'autre sans me poser véritablement de question. Si un scénario me plaît, j'accepterais un rôle sans penser au succès que le film aura. Je veux juste du challenge, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi d'être actrice.

 **Lucy :** En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner.

 **Moi :** Moi aussi. Je t'inviterais à la première.

 **Lucy :** _(sourire)_ Retour aux sources.

 **Moi :** On peut dire ça.

 _Ellipse… Le soir…_

Je devrais être habituée au silence à force mais je le trouve de plus en plus assourdissant au fil des années qui passent. Évidemment, je ne suis plus vraiment seule à présent puisque j'ai Farley mais c'est très dur d'entretenir une conversation avec un chien. Même si l'avoir allongée sur moi me donne la sensation d'avoir une compagnie concrète. Et elle m'occupe au moins. J'ai vraiment hâte de retourner bosser, au moins là je suis trop occupée pour m'ennuyer et trop fatiguée pour méditer sur ma solitude.

Je suis tirée de mes pensées quand mon portable, posé sur la table basse du salon, sonne. Je le prend et constate avec surprise qu'il s'agit d'un numéro inconnu. Bon, que faire ? Parce qu'avec ma pseudo notoriété, je pourrais juste tomber sur un fan obsessionnel qui s'est miraculeusement procuré mon numéro. Bon, aller, la vie est trop courte pour ne pas être vécue alors je décroche.

 **Moi : Allô ?**

 **? : Hey Kara, c'est Jennifer.**

Sur le coup, je suis tellement étonnée que je me relève brusquement, bousculant Farley au passage. Désolée princesse, j'ai ma « sœur » qui m'appelle là et je suis perdue au milieu de milliers d'émotions en même temps.

 **Moi :** **Hey, hum… Je suis surprise que tu m'appelles.**

 **Jennifer : Je sais que je ne t'ai pas franchement laisser une impression positive mais j'étais juste surprise sur le coup… Dans le bon sens cela dit ! Je…** _(se racle la gorge)_ **Je me disais qu'on aurait pu se voir, discuter autrement que par téléphone.**

 **Moi : Oh euh… Ouais, bien sûr avec plaisir.**

 **Jennifer : Ok, cool. Juste, je suis à Boston ce week-end et…**

 **Moi : Je peux venir, ce n'est pas un problème. Il faudra juste que j'emmène Farley avec moi.**

 **Jennifer : Farley ?**

 **Moi : Ma chienne. J'espère qu'Altaïr n'a rien contre un peu de compagnie.**

 **Jennifer : Du tout. Emmène-la, ce n'est pas un soucis.**

 **Moi : Très bien alors. Je partirais demain matin.**

 **Jennifer : Parfait.**

 **Moi : Et merci… d'avoir rappeler.**

 _Ellipse… Le lendemain…_

Ok Kara, calme-toi. Oui c'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais avoir un tête à tête avec une sœur dont j'ignorais l'existence. Oh attendez, c'est totalement ça en fait. Comment je peux garder mon calme dans cette situation ? Jusqu'à présent je pouvais me concentrer sur mon itinéraire pour ne pas paniquer mais, maintenant que je suis plantée devant son immeuble, je réalise tout doucement que c'est complètement dingue ce qu'il m'arrive. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaye encore. Pourquoi cette fois ça marcherait ? Juste parce qu'on partage le même sang ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va bien s'entendre. On a grandit dans deux mondes totalement différents. Peu importe. Il faut que je tente ma chance sinon je le regretterais toute ma vie.

Alors, d'un pas décidé, j'entre dans l'immeuble et survole les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage de Jennifer. Je frappe à sa porte, j'attends, elle m'ouvre et là, la panique revient subitement. Elle me libère le passage et j'entre, réalisant alors que je ne peux plus reculer désormais. Je me sens un peu perdue et je frotte machinalement mes mains sur mon jeans, sale tic que j'ai toujours eu d'aussi loin que je me souvienne.

Heureusement, Farley et Altaïr ont moins de problème que nous pour socialiser. En tout cas je pense. Vue la taille du Berger Allemand, j'ai quand même un peu peur qu'il soit tenté de croquer ma petite Farley. Elle est vraiment minuscule par rapport à lui.

 **Jennifer :** Ne t'inquiète pas, il a pris son repas il y a une heure.

 **Moi :** Ça me rassure… je pense.

Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, ça va. En tout cas, Farley me donne l'impression d'être contente de la compagnie. Une vraie boule d'énergie celle-là quand elle veut. Alors qu'Altaïr s'est posé tranquillement dans son panier, certainement avec l'objectif de faire une petite sieste, Farley est plus d'humeur à jouer. Ouais, c'est vraiment la mienne.

 **Jennifer :** Elle n'est pas dressée ?

 **Moi :** Elle sait rester près de moi et elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas s'enfuir quand je lui enlève sa laisse. Elle s'assoit et elle patiente. C'est un chien de compagnie, je n'en attends pas plus d'elle.

 **Jennifer :** Mais tout le fun d'avoir un chien s'est de pouvoir le dresser !

 **Moi :** Et de jouer avec.

 **Jennifer :** Je veux bien mais…

 **Moi :** _(faussement choquée)_ Serais-tu en train de dire que Farley n'est pas suffisamment obéissante ?

 **Jennifer :** Non ? Elle est adorable et je suppose que ça suffit.

 **Moi :** C'est le cas.

 **Jennifer :** Il n'empêche que si jamais tu as envie de la dresser un peu plus...

 **Moi :** Je ferais appel à toi sans hésiter.

 **Jennifer :** Cool. En attendant, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

 **Moi :** Je te préviens, c'est assez spécial…

 **Jennifer :** Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle me fait signe de la suivre jusque dans la cuisine où je m'installe à l'îlot central pendant que Jennifer se dirige vers le réfrigérateur sans doute pour se chercher sa propre boisson.

 **Moi :** Gatorade.

 **Jennifer :** Sérieux ? Tu… ?

 **Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas commun.

 **Jennifer :** Non, non je veux dire… Lana ne te l'a jamais fait remarquer ?

Je me contente de hausser les épaules puisque, clairement, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi elle parle. Oh non… Elle ne va commencer elle aussi avec ces conneries de dire que ça va détruire ma santé ?

 **Jennifer :** Je ne bois quasiment que ça ! Évidemment il y a toujours mon café du matin. Tout le monde à besoin de son café le matin. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de ma dose quotidienne de Gatorade.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ On est deux. Je ne tiendrais pas une journée sans.

 **Jennifer :** _(me tend une bouteille)_ Je crois qu'on se ressemble plus que je ne le pensais. C'était bien inutile de paniquer pour ça.

 **Moi :** J'étais stressée aussi si tu veux tout savoir.

 **Jennifer :** J'avais remarqué.

Comme j'attends des explications conséquentes, je relève un sourcil comme j'ai vu Lana le faire si souvent. Ça marche toujours quand elle le fait alors…

 **Jennifer :** Tu as le même tic que moi quand tu es nerveuses. Tu te frottes les mains contre ton jean.

 **Moi :** Oh.

Je vous avais dit que c'était une sale habitude qu'il fallait que je perde. Même Jennifer l'a remarqué. Quoique si elle n'avait pas eu le même tic peut-être qu'elle n'aurait jamais su que c'est un signe de nervosité.

 **Jennifer :** Et sinon pourquoi ne me raconterais-tu pas ton enfance ?

Évidemment, commençons par le plus dur. D'un autre côté, si elle apprend tout de suite le pire sur moi, elle pourra toujours fuir avant que ça ne fasse vraiment mal. J'ai l'habitude des gens qui entrent dans ma vie pour en ressortir aussi vite. Une de plus, une de moins… Où est la différence ?

 **Jennifer :** Si j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, je m'en excuse Kara. C'est tout moi ça, mettre les pieds dans le plat à la moindre occasion.

Elle prend alors ma main dans la sienne, cherchant sûrement à me rassurer à travers ce geste. Je ne sais pas comment elle va le prendre mais je préfère jouer cartes sur table dès le début de notre… Il va vraiment falloir que je sache ce qu'on est techniquement parce que je ne m'en sors plus.

 **Moi :** Non, c'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas... C'est juste que j'ai eu plusieurs soucis.

 **Jennifer :** Quel genre de soucis ?

 **Moi :** Le genre qui laisse des marques.

 **Jennifer :** Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler si tu ne veux vraiment pas.

 **Moi :** Non, je préfère mettre tout ça à plat tout de suite. _(inspire un grand coup)_ Ça n'a pas toujours été très facile pour moi. J'ai été dans plusieurs familles, des bonnes et des moins bonnes, mais ça n'a jamais été **ma** famille. Je ne sais pas ce que je faisais de mal… pourquoi je n'ai jamais valu la peine que… qu'on me garde…

Je repense à toutes ces maisons, toutes ces familles, tous ces parents qui n'ont jamais été les miens. Toutes ces nuits passées à imaginer que mes parents biologiques étaient là dehors et qu'ils viendraient me chercher en me disant qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de m'abandonner. Je leur aurais pardonné à l'époque, je crois que c'est ça le pire. Je ne veux pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort et je ne veux certainement pas pleurer devant Jennifer mais j'ai toujours eu du mal avec mon passé. Je crois que Jennifer l'a bien compris parce qu'elle vient me prendre dans ses bras et je me laisse aller à son étreinte.

 **Moi :** _(contre_ _elle_ _)_ J'ai toujours peur que ça arrive à nouveau… Que quelque chose vous fasse tous fuir. Lana est la première personne en qui je me sois réellement confiée mais à chaque secret que je partage avec elle, c'est une nouvelle chance de la perdre. Et il y a Lucy qui est ma… je ne sais trop quoi pour l'instant et elle est encore dans sa phase 'licorne et arc-en-ciel' mais elle ne me connaît qu'en surface et mon passé n'est peut-être pas aussi lumineux que je ne voudrais le faire croire. En plus de tout ça j'ai une sœur providentielle qui sort de nul part et tout ce que je viens de te dire pourrait te faire fuir aussi et… _(_ _m_ _'écarte)_ Bordel je m'emballe. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire tout ça.

 **Jennifer :** Non ! Kara, ce n'est pas du tout un problème. J'ai posé la question, c'est parce que j'étais prête à encaisser la réponse. Et je serais là pour t'aider à comprendre à quel point on tient toutes à toi. Passé obscure, sourire lumineux et tout le reste de ton adorable personne, on l'accepte. Je ne suis pas prête de t'abandonner, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une sœur !

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Vraiment ?

 **Jennifer :** Juré.

 **Moi :** Je suis sûre que je suis très loin de ce que tu avais imaginé.

 **Jennifer :** Ouais, dans ma tête t'étais clairement moins adorable et beaucoup plus agaçante.

 **Moi :** Tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal alors.

 **Jennifer :** Je suis clairement gagnante dans l'affaire.

Son sourire me paraît d'une sincérité troublante. Je ne pense pas qu'elle mente. Si elle tient vraiment à me donner une chance, je ne vais pas m'en priver pour me construire cette famille dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Je pourrais avoir une sœur accompagnée de son attachante et néanmoins parfois agaçante petite amie. Et je pourrais avoir ma propre petite amie, à supposer que je ne laisse pas passer ma chance avec Lucy.

 **Jennifer :** On devrait parler d'autre chose.

 **Moi :** Ton enfance ?

 **Jennifer :** La mienne est plus... sereine.

 **Moi :** J'en ressens du soulagement.

 **Jennifer :** J'ai été élevée par deux mères. Chanteuses. Elles faisaient partie d'un groupe connu. Elles sont merveilleuses, elles sont adorables, attentionnées, à l'écoute, un peu chiantes parfois mais... C'est le rôle d'une vraie maman. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence j'en eux deux. Je n'ai connue qu'elles. Et puis, il y a Demi et Selena que je considère comme ma famille. Non. En fait ce sont mes belle-mères, maintenant. Mais... J'ai pratiquement vécu avec elles. Je me rappelle toujours d'Ethan me surprotégeant comme le ferait un grand frère. Et c'est ce qu'il était pour moi. Après je suppose que Lana t'a racontée notre enfance dans les grandes lignes, si elle n'arrête pas de parler de moi.

 **Moi :** Oui. Je suis même au courant de l'histoire qu'il y a eu au lycée avec... Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui. Sean.

 **Jennifer :** Il était très moche !

Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une excuse valable mais si Jennifer a été jalouse de lui, je peux bien lui pardonner d'avoir défendu l'honneur de Lana. Et puis, c'était quand même vachement drôle la façon dont elle a dit ça alors j'éclate de rire en même temps qu'elle.

 **Moi :** Je suis sûre que c'était une bonne raison de le défigurer encore un peu plus.

 **Jennifer :** Bien sûr que oui ! Il avait osé embrasser **ma** Lana !

 _Dans la soirée…_

L'après-midi est passé en un battement de cil, nous conduisant à ce début de soirée où, pour la première fois de la journée, Jen et moi avons réussi à trouver un sujet de discorde. Parce que, si le charme Latina marche sur elle, moi il me ferait plutôt paniquer.

 **Jennifer :** Non mais tu ne peux pas nier l'évidence. Elles sont belles, toujours. Ultra sexy avec une peau douce comme du satin et un accent chaud comme le pays d'où elles viennent. Et puis, entre toi et moi, elles sont merveilleuses au lit.

 **Moi :** Parce que tu as eu d'autres Latinas que Lana dans ton lit ?

 **Jennifer :** Hum… Non ?

 **Moi :** Ton argument est invalide alors.

 **Jennifer :** Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas être carrément envoûtée.

 **Moi :** Elles me font peur quand elles s'énervent, ça me rend nerveuse. Et dans ces moments, je ne sais plus m'exprimer. Dans mon école quand j'étais jeune l'une de mes professeures d'espagnol était Latina, elle m'engueulait toujours parce que je ne m'exprimais jamais assez en classe. Elle s'est mise à parler super vite et avec des grands gestes et… j'ai juste peur d'elles, ok ?

 **Jennifer :** Mais justement, c'est dans ces moments qu'elles sont les plus sexy !

J'allais pour protester et essayer de la convaincre que les filles du Moyen-Orient sont tout aussi séduisantes, quoique moins flippantes, quand la porte de son appartement s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Lana. Je ne savais pas qu'elle devait venir mais je suppose que j'aurais dû m'en douter. Elles se voient tous les week-end, c'est le seul moment de libre qu'elles ont toutes les deux. En tout cas, elle est immédiatement accueillie par une Farley qui n'attend que quelques grattouilles derrière l'oreille.

 **Lana :** Tout va bien ?

 **Jennifer/Moi :** Nickel./Parfait.

 **Lana :** _(caresse Farley)_ Et d'où sort cette petite boule de poil ?

 **Moi :** C'est la mienne. Lana, je te présente Farley.

 **Lana :** _(sourire)_ Elle est adorable.

 **Moi :** _(regarde Jennifer)_ Et on ne lui en demande pas plus.

 **Jennifer :** _(soupire)_ Tu ne me lâcheras pas avec ça, hein ?

 **Moi :** Pas tant que tu n'admettras pas que l'adorabilittitude est aussi importante que l'obéissance.

 **Lana :** Toi, t'as passé trop de temps avec ma mère.

 **Moi :** Pas de ma faute, on commence le tournage dans un mois.

 **Jennifer :** Tu tournes avec Selena ?

 **Moi :** Yep.

 **Lana :** _(sourire)_ Son idole de toujours.

 **Moi :** _(soupire)_ Tu comptes remettre ça sur le tapis à chaque fois ?

 **Lana :** Oui.

 **Moi :** Génial.

 **Jennifer :** J'aurais tellement aimer être là quand tu l'as présenté à tes parents.

 **Lana :** Le choc de sa vie. En plus Mama regardait Supergirl. J'ai vraiment cru à un arrêt cardiaque Kara, je ne te le cache pas.

 **Moi :** Arrête de m'embarrasser !

 **Lana :** _(à Jennifer)_ J'en ai des dizaines sur elle comme ça.

 **Jennifer :** _(sourire)_ Raconte-moi tout.

 **Moi :** Je te signale juste qu'elle peut m'en balancer tout autant sur toi.

 **Lana :** Et même plus.

 **Jennifer :** Ok, non, laisse tomber.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ C'est bien ce que je pensais.

 **Lana :** Ça a l'air d'aller vous deux.

 **Jennifer :** C'est le cas. _(me regarde)_ Je pense…

 **Moi :** _(acquiesce)_ Tout va bien.

 **Lana :** Je vous avais dit que vous vous entendriez.

 **Jennifer :** Je n'ai jamais douté de toi ma jolie.

 **Lana :** _(relève un sourcil)_ Répète un peu pour voir ?

 **Jennifer :** Hum… J'ai à peine douter de toi ?

 **Moi :** Et après t'ose me dire que les latinas ne sont pas flippantes ?

 **Lana :** Bien tenter Jen, mais tout le monde sait que tu es totalement soumise à la persuasion.

 **Moi :** Ouh… Tu l'as eu ?

 **Lana :** _(sourire)_ Yep.

 **Jennifer :** _(à moi)_ Attends, d'où tu connais ça toi ?

 **Moi :** Je l'ai vu en pleine action. Et voilà une autre bonne raison de me faire redouter les latinas.

 **Lana :** Maligne.

Je suis distraite par Farley qui vient se poser sur mes genoux en gémissant un peu. Surprise par son attitude, je cherche à savoir quelle pourrait en être la cause. Je regarde alors l'heure et je vois qu'il est plus que temps que je la sorte.

 **Moi :** Il faut que j'aille promener Farley. J'aimerais éviter de dérégler son horloge interne.

 **Jennifer :** Je dois sortir Altaïr de toute façon, on a qu'à faire ça ensemble.

 **Moi :** Bonne idée.

 **Lana :** Je prépare le repas en attendant. Essayer de ne pas prendre plus d'une demi-heure.

 **Moi :** S'il est question de nourriture tu sais que je ne serais jamais en retard.

 **Lana :** _(regarde Jennifer)_ Tu n'es pas la seule.

 **Jennifer :** Je plaide coupable.

Il ne nous faut pas plus de deux minutes avant d'être dehors, tenant chacune notre chien en laisse. Jennifer nous propose alors d'aller faire un rapide tour au Christopher Columbus Waterfront Park qui se trouve juste à côté de chez elle. J'avoue que l'endroit est plutôt agréable. Évidemment, il n'a pas la notoriété de Central Park mais c'est suffisent pour y faire une petite balade. L'endroit est bien agencé, fleuri et verdoyant… En tout cas il doit l'être en été. J'espère pouvoir y revenir à ce moment-là. Pendant toute la durée de la balade, on continue notre discussion avec Jennifer. Je me rends enfin compte que stresser n'avait servi à rien. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir tout ce que je veux maintenant et c'est un sentiment que je n'avais jamais connu.

 **PDV Shane**

 **Wyatt :** Ok alors, si c'est une fille… Peyton.

 **Moi :** Eh bien tu vois quand tu veux ! Orthographier avec un « a » évidemment.

 **Wyatt :** Non, avec un « e » !

 **Moi :** _(soupire)_ Va-t-on jamais réussir à s'entendre ?

 **Wyatt :** J'en doute. _(sourire)_ T'es une Lovato je te rappelle.

 **Moi :** Tu dis ça comme si c'était un argument.

 **Wyatt :** C'est le cas.

 **Moi :** Profites-en tant que je n'ai pas encore les hormones en pétard. Dans quelques semaines je te ferais regretter ça.

 **Wyatt :** _(rire)_ Évidemment.

Je laisse couler pour cette fois parce que, soyons honnêtes, on ne fait que se taquiner. Et puis il n'a pas tord. De tous les sales traits de caractère que j'aurais pu hérité de ma mère, il a fallu que ce soit ça. Pauvre Wyatt, il va morfler.

 **Wyatt :** Tu te souviens d'Alicante ?

 **Moi :** Ce n'était que l'année dernière Wyatt. Je ne suis pas prête d'oublier.

 **Wyatt :** Je me disais qu'on pourrait y retourner vu qu'on aura plus trop le temps quand il sera là le petit bout. Où alors on pourrait aller dans ce petit village de pêcheur qu'on avait déniché par hasard. Comment il s'appelait déjà ?

 **Moi :** Altea. C'est vrai que c'était mignon là-bas.

 **Wyatt :** Et plus calme. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

 **Moi :** J'ai encore un mois de contrat avant de pouvoir mon congé maternité.

 **Wyatt :** Ça me laissera le temps de m'organiser de mon côté.

 **Moi :** Ok alors.

 **Wyatt :** _(sourire)_ Génial.

Il n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit de plus puisque son biper sonne, indiquant qu'il est rappelé à la caserne. C'est un des gros désavantages à son poste de capitaine : même quand il est à la maison, il doit constamment être disponible.

 **Wyatt :** Je dois y aller.

 **Moi :** Je sais.

 **Wyatt :** Je serais très vite de retour.

 **Moi :** Et je serais là à t'attendre.

Il m'embrasse rapidement, sourit une dernière fois et le voilà parti. Je devrais avoir l'habitude au bout de 3 ans, mais ce n'est pas le cas. A chaque fois que je le vois partir en mission, j'ai une appréhension qui me gagne. Dire que je n'ai pas peur de le voir pour la dernière fois serait mentir. Évidemment que j'y pense et ce chaque jour. Il serait naïf de ma part que de penser qu'il est invulnérable. Son mériter reste extrêmement dangereux et j'en ai conscience. Je le savais très bien à l'époque où je l'ai rencontré, ça n'a jamais été un secret. J'étais prête à prendre le risque à l'époque et je le suis toujours. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis incapable de lui résister.

 _Flashback… 3 ans plus tôt…_

Je profite de mon séjour à Philadelphie pour faire un peu de tourisme, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de prendre en photo tout ce qui attire mon regard. J'arrive, je ne sais pas trop comment, dans un parc. Le temps est ensoleillé mais encore agréable alors je m'installe sur un banc et me détend au soleil. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi, observant à l'arrachée les différentes vies qui s'étalent sous mes yeux. Et puis, mon regard s'attarde sans trop le vouloir sur un homme d'environ mon âge, accompagné d'un dalmatien. D'après son uniforme et la race du chien qu'il est très clairement en train de dresser, je n'ai pas de difficulté à deviner qu'il est pompier. Mais, au-delà de ça, c'est son visage rieur qui retient mon attention. Même si je ne distingue pas grand-chose là d'où je suis, je parviens à deviner suffisamment ses traits. Ses cheveux blonds brillent au soleil et semblent l'entourer d'un halo lumineux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée à l'observer en catimini comme ça, mais je finis par reprendre mes esprits et détourner le regard. Je décide de me distraire à l'aide de mon téléphone, quand j'entends des pas s'approcher. Je relève alors la tête et je le vois. De près, je distingue enfin la couleur de ses yeux. Ils sont d'un bleu qui n'est pas sans me rappeler les eaux turquoises du Mexique. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là exactement ? Je crois que je vais bien vite le savoir.

 **Lui :** Excusez-moi de vous déranger…

 **Moi :** Vous ne me dérangez pas.

 **Lui :** C'est juste que… je vous ai vu et… _(passe sa main dans ses cheveux)_ Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'ai eu l'envie irrépressible de vous parler.

 **Moi :** _(indiquant la place à côté de moi)_ Installez-vous alors.

 **Lui :** _(le fait)_ Merci. _(me tend sa main)_ Je m'appelle Wyatt.

 **Moi :** Shane.

 **Wyatt :** Vous n'est pas du coin, je me trompe ?

 **Moi :** Non. Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

 **Wyatt :** Votre accent n'est clairement pas de Pennsylvanie.

 **Moi :** J'ai grandi en Californie, Los Angeles pour être exacte.

 **Wyatt :** Je suis quasiment sûr que vous êtes une artiste en quelque sorte. Probablement pas mannequin, vous êtes trop petite pour ça… _(croise mon regard)_ Sans vouloir vous offenser !

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ Je ne le prends pas mal. Ce n'est pas comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose de toute façon.

 **Wyatt :** _(sourire)_ Tant mieux pour moi alors. Mais j'en était à essayer de deviner quel métier vous pourriez bien faire.

 **Moi :** Vous n'êtes pas trop loin de la vérité en fait.

 **Wyatt :** Mais vous n'êtes pas mannequin ? _(je secoue la tête)_ Oh. De l'autre de l'objectif alors ? Photographe ? Ça expliquerait l'appareil photo.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Dans le mille.

 **Wyatt :** Et donc votre délire c'est de prendre à leur insu les gens dans les parcs ?

 **Moi :** Non, loin de là. Je suis là pour couvrir le festival en réalité. J'use simplement de mon temps libre pour jouer les touristes.

 **Wyatt :** Qui de mieux qu'un local pour vous faire découvrir tous les recoins secrets de la ville ?

 **Moi :** Je suppose que vous vous proposer pour ça ?

 **Wyatt :** Exactement.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le sourire qui se dessine doucement sur son visage engageant ou le sentiments de familiarité que je ressens près de lui… mais je dis oui sans vraiment trop y penser.

 _Flashback_

Alors oui, j'ai peur de le perdre à chaque fois, mais je me refuse de lui demander d'arrêter. Il adore ce qu'il fait et même, au-delà de ça, c'est presque une tradition familiale pour lui. J'espère juste, contre tout espoir, qu'il me reviendra à chaque fois.

 **PDV Lana**

Il est tard. Kara est repartie et je me retrouve seule avec Jen. En ce moment-même, elle est sous la douche et j'allais pour m'occuper en regardant la télé quand quelque chose attire mon regard. Posé sur l'un des meubles du salon, je reconnais facilement le type de document : c'est un dossier de police. Je sais que je ne devrais pas regarder mais généralement, Jen n'emmène pas de travail à la maison. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, c'était ce fameux tueur en série dont elle s'est fait retirer l'enquête. J'étais sur le point d'ouvrir le porte-document quand Jen me rejoint.

 **Jen :** Tu ne devrais pas.

 **Moi :** _(sursaute)_ Jen ! Préviens avant de faire ça !

 **Jen :** Pardon. Mais si tu as été surprise c'est parce que tu sais très bien que ce que tu fais est interdit.

 **Moi :** Peut-être… Mais j'étais curieuse. Tu ne ramènes jamais de travail à la maison.

 **Jen :** Techniquement, ce n'est pas du travail.

 **Moi :** Ne me prends pas pour une conne, je sais reconnaître les dossiers de la BPD à force.

 **Jen :** Je sais. En fait… _(hésite)_ Cette enquête n'est plus vraiment à nous.

 **Moi :** Ne me dis pas que c'est **lui**.

 **Jen :** Si.

 **Moi :** Et si tu te fais prendre ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Et puis de toute façon, ça te sert à quoi de continuer cette enquête en free-lance ?

 **Jen :** C'est personnel.

 **Moi :** Je vois ça.

 **Jen :** Ne le prends pas mal Lana. C'est juste que… _(soupire)_ C'est **mon** enquête, c'est à moi de l'arrêter.

 **Moi :** Tu sais très bien qu'il y a déjà des autorités compétentes pour s'en charger. Pourquoi tu t'obstines ?

 **Jen :** J'étais si proche, à ça de l'avoir quand ils m'ont pris le dossier. Je suis frustrée, ok ?!

 **Moi :** Oh. Il est donc question d'ego.

 **Jen :** T'es gonflée de me dire ça.

 **Moi :** Je sais. _(repose le dossier)_ Je vais laisser couler pour cette fois.

 **Jen :** Bonne idée.

 **Moi :** Et toi, tu as intérêt à trouver un moyen de me faire oublier cette histoire. Et vite.

 **Jen :** _(sourire)_ Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée…

 _Ellipse… Le lendemain…_

 **PDV Kara**

J'aurais du savoir qu'elle me ferait ce coup-là. Quand j'ai dit à Chyler que j'allais enfin officiellement avoir une discussion avec Jennifer, elle a exigé tous les détails. Ce qu'elle a oublié de me mentionner, c'est qu'elle voulait entendre ces détails vive voix. Voilà qui explique la raison de sa venue dans mon appartement de New-York en plein milieu de l'après-midi..

 **Moi :** Chyl' ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 **Chyler :** _(entre)_ Simplement précaution. Je dois assassiner quelqu'un ? Parce que je connais 7 manières différentes de lentement et douloureusement tuer quelqu'un et personne ne retrouvera le corps.

 **Moi :** T'es sérieuse là ?

 **Chyler :** Pas vraiment. A part pour la partie où j'assassinerais quiconque te fait du mal. Personne ne touche à ma protégée. Alors ?

 **Moi :** Tout s'est bien passé alors tu peux remballer ta folie meurtrière.

 **Chyler :** Tant mieux. Les détails maintenant.

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ Évidemment. Avant de commencer mon récit ô combien palpitant, je te sers quelque chose à boire ?

 **Chyler :** Je suppose que tu gardes toujours une bouteille de mon vin préféré ?

 **Moi :** Tu supposes bien.

Je lui sers alors un verre et je reprends la canette de Ice Tea que j'avais moi-même commencé avant qu'elle n'arrive. Une fois qu'on est toutes les deux confortablement installées sur le canapé du salon, je m'emploie à lui raconter la journée d'hier, avec force détails comme elle l'exigeait.

 **Chyler :** Ok donc tout va bien. Tant mieux pour elle.

 **Moi :** Elle est flic je te rappelle. Elle a un flingue.

 **Chyler :** Il en faut plus pour me faire peur.

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

 **Chyler :** Rien du tout. Parce que je suis ton manager et que tu as besoin de moi pour te dénicher les meilleurs contrats.

 **Moi :** Pas faux. D'ailleurs, des nouvelles de Selena ?

 **Chyler :** Justement, elle a une petite liste d'actrices potentielles pour ton intrigue amoureuse. Il faudra que tu fasses des essais avec chacune d'elles.

 **Moi :** Quand ?

 **Chyler :** Elle viendra elle-même d'ici quelques jours et te donnera les détails. Je n'en sais pas plus.

 **Moi :** Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre dans ce cas.

 _Ellipse… Le soir…_

Il est tard mais je sais que Lucy en aura fini avec sa journée de travail donc je me décide à l'appeler. Pendant que les sonneries s'enchaînent, je caresse distraitement Farley qui est allongée à côté de moi. Finalement, j'entends le bruit caractéristique qui indique qu'elle a décroché et puis…

 **Lucy :** Kara ?

 **Moi :** Hey Lucy ! Comment tu vas ?

 **Lucy :** Épuisée mais c'est une fatigue satisfaisante. Et de ton côté ?

 **Moi :** Oh, tout va bien.

 **Lucy :** Attends… Tu n'étais pas sensée voir ta sœur hier ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

 **Moi :** Très bien en fait. Mieux que je ne l'espérais.

 **Lucy :** Je te l'avais dit, tu es irrésistible.

 **Moi :** _(rougis)_ Oh euh… merci ?

 **Lucy :** _(rire)_ T'es totalement en train de rougir hein ? Je m'en veux de rater ça.

 **Moi :** Contente que ça t'amuse.

 **Lucy :** Tu es très distrayante en effet. J'en avais besoin pour réduire la pression.

 **Moi :** Comment ça se passe avec ton candidat ? Du potentiel ?

 **Lucy :** Ça devrait le faire. D'ailleurs, tu le connais.

 **Moi :** Vraiment ?

 **Lucy :** Jason McKinley.

 **Moi :** Jason fait DALS ? Il ne m'a rien dit !

 **Lucy :** _(rire)_ Eh bien oui. D'ailleurs, il n'arrête pas de parler de toi.

 **Moi :** Oh. J'espère qu'il a fini par comprendre le message.

 **Lucy :** Attends, parce qu'il te drague ?

 **Moi :** C'était le cas il y a quelques années, au tout début de Supergirl. Je suppose qu'il a fini par se calmer à force que je l'éconduise.

 **Lucy :** Il est mignon pourtant. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange chez lui ?

 **Moi :** C'est un homme.

 **Lucy :** Oh je vois. Mlle Morton est totalement gay en fait.

 **Moi :** 100 %.

 **Lucy :** Ça s'est un scoop.

 **Moi :** Je pensais que c'était évident. D'après Chyler, la subtilité n'est pas mon fort.

 **Lucy :** Elle a raison, mais je dirais que c'est une qualité. Être honnête n'est pas un mal en tout cas.

 **Moi :** Je suppose que tu as raison.

 **Lucy :** Tu viendras me voir quand tu seras sur L.A ?

 **Moi :** Évidemment !

 **Lucy :** Bon, me voilà rassurer.

 **Moi :** Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'inquiéter en première lieu. J'ai peut-être oublier de mentionner ce détail mais… tu me manques.

 **Lucy :** Whoa Kara ! D'où vient ce soudain élan de confiance ?

 **Moi :** Je ne sais pas. Je me sens au sommet du monde en ce moment.

 **Lucy :** Eh bien ça te va plutôt bien je dirais.

 **Moi :** Merci.

 **Lucy :** Et juste pour que tu le saches… tu me manques aussi.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire sourire comme une idiote. Je crois que je suis sur la bonne voix avec Lucy. Vraiment.

 _Ellipse… Deux jours plus tard…_

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Jennifer me rappelle aussi vite. Ça ne fait que deux jours mais, même si je suis étonnée, je répond bien vite, impatiente de savoir ce qu'elle peut bien me vouloir.

 **Moi :** Jennifer ?

 **Jennifer :** Hey Kara ! Hum… Je suis désolée de te déranger aussi tôt.

 **Moi :** Ce n'est pas un problème. Tout va bien ?

 **Jennifer :** Je l'espère. En fait je… C'est à propos de Lana.

 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 **Jennifer :** Je l'ai appelé hier soir, juste avant qu'elle ne quitte l'atelier. Elle m'a promis de me rappeler dès qu'elle serait de retour à son appart'. J'attends toujours.

 **Moi :** Et toi, tu as essayé de la rappeler ?

 **Jennifer :** Oui, je tombe sur sa messagerie à chaque fois. Peut-être que je me fais des films mais…

 **Moi :** Je peux aller faire un tour chez elle si tu veux, m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

 **Jennifer :** Je veux bien. Ça me rassurerait.

 **Moi :** Très bien alors. Je te rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

 **Jennifer :** Merci.

 _Ellipse… Chez Lana…_

J'ai sonné plusieurs fois mais elle n'a pas répondu. Heureusement, depuis les années qu'on se connaît elle me fait suffisamment confiance pour m'avoir donner les clés. Je m'en sers donc et pénètre dans son appartement. Tout est sombre, la faute au temps couvert d'aujourd'hui. J'allume les lumières et appelle Lana plusieurs fois. Rien. Bon, j'ai une sœur à rassurer alors tant pis pour la décence. Je fais le tour de l'appartement mais je ne la trouve pas. Le lit est fait et me donne surtout l'impression de ne pas avoir été défait. Tout semble en ordre, trop en ordre. Je connais bien Lana, je connais ses habitudes, je sais à quoi ressemble son appart quand elle y a passé du temps. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je ressors donc, fermant la porte derrière moi et je me retrouve nez-à-nez avec la voisine de pallier de Lana. Après les habituelles mondanités, je lui demande si elle a vu Lana aujourd'hui. « Pas depuis hier matin, je croyais qu'elle était allée voir sa fliquette de Boston. » Ok, non. Ça ce n'est pas rassurant du tout. Je retourne rapidement dans l'appart de Lana histoire de pouvoir rappeler Jennifer au plus vite sans être dérangée.

 **Jennifer :** Alors, tu l'as vu ?

 **Moi :** Elle n'est pas rentré chez elle hier soir.

 **Jennifer :** Je déteste m'inquiéter pour rien mais là…

 **Moi :** Je suis inquiète aussi si tu veux tout savoir. Tous ses vêtements sont là, de même que sa valise. Et même si elle était allée rendre visite à ses parents ou que sais-je… elle t'aurait prévenu non ? Ou même moi ?

 **Jennifer :** Je serais à New-York dans l'après midi. Toi, tu ne bouges pas de son appart, d'accord ? Si elle donne signe de vie tu m'appelles immédiatement.

 **Moi :** Ok, très bien.

 **Jennifer :** Et, Kara ?

 **Moi :** Oui ?

 **Jennifer :** Merci.

 **Moi :** Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est normal.

 _Flashback, la veille_

 **PDV Lana**

L'air est frais, surtout maintenant que le soleil est couché. Stupide hiver avec ses journées ultra courte. Mais, malgré la température ambiante, je préfère marcher pour rentrer plutôt que de prendre le métro. J'adore l'ambiance de New-York, les milliers de vies qui y défilent, toutes plus différentes les unes des autres. Finalement, j'arrive dans mon quartier, aussi calme que d'habitude. Il n'y a même pas de voitures garées sur le bas-côté. Ah si, une. Mais à par ça, tout est étonnamment calme, surtout si on compare au reste de la ville. Commençant à ressentir le froid, je m'empresse de rejoindre mon immeuble. Arrivée devant l'entrée principale, je sors ma clé et j'allais pour ouvrir quand je sens quelqu'un m'attraper par le bras. Mon cri de surprise est étouffé par une main gantée plaquée sur ma bouche. Je ne vois pas mon agresseur. En fait, je ne vois rien du tout parce que je sombre bien vite dans un sommeil immuable.

 _Flashback_


	11. Le parfait petit appât

PDV Kara

Quelques heures plus tard, j'entends enfin des coups frappés à la porte et, quand j'ouvre, j'y retrouve comme prévu Jennifer. Elle est encore en uniforme de la BPD ce qui me laisse à penser qu'elle a quitté précipitamment son travail. Mais ce qui m'interpelle le plus, c'est l'expression de quasi désespoir qu'elle a. Ses yeux sont éteints et, surtout, cernés. Ouais, elle s'est clairement inquiétée.

Jennifer : (entre) Du nouveau ?

Moi : Rien. J'étais tenté d'appeler Selena mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de l'inquiéter tant qu'on n'en sais pas plus.

Jennifer : Tu as raison, on la préviendra plus tard. En attendant, je vais faire un tour de l'appartement, voir si je trouve quelque chose.

Moi : Bonne idée.

Jennifer : J'ai un collègue qui est en train de localiser son téléphone, il ne devrait pas tarder à me rappeler.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit pour qu'ils te laissent partir ?

Jennifer : Rien.

Moi : Tu ne risques pas d'avoir des problèmes ?

Jennifer : Sûrement, mais ce qui compte pour le moment c'est de retrouver Lana.

Moi : Tu as raison. Besoin d'aide ?

Jennifer : Pour l'instant non. Mais reste, s'il-te-plaît. Je ne suis pas sûre de parvenir à garder la tête froide si je suis seule.

Moi : Bien sûr, pas de soucis.

Jennifer : Merci.

Moi : Je te l'ai dit, c'est normal. Tu es ma sœur et Lana est ma meilleure amie, je ne me vois clairement pas ignorer ce qu'il se passe.

PDV Lana

Je suis réveillée par un coup de flotte dans la figure. Parle d'un réveil en douceur. Je retrouve bien vite mes esprits pourtant. Je me souviens vaguement. La rue… Le bas de mon immeuble… Un bras me saisissant… Le noir… Où suis-je ? Qui m'a… ?

Lui : Eh bien enfin ! J'ai failli attendre Noël prochain.

Moi : Qui êtes-vous ?

Lui : Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance. En tout cas, pas pour toi.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Lui : A toi, rien. Tu n'es pas du tout mon genre.

Moi : Quoi, peur des femmes de caractère ?

Lui : (rire) Tu es plutôt une grande gueule Lana, tu le sais.

Moi : Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

Lui : Je t'observe depuis quelques temps déjà.

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Lui : Curieuse… Trop curieuse. Tu ferais bien de te taire un peu, pour ton bien. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience. Les secours risquent de ne pas arriver à temps.

Moi : Les secours ?

Lui : Tu comprendras en temps voulu. Mon plan est tellement génial que tu ne pourras qu'approuver.

Moi : J'en doute.

Lui : Fais comme tu veux. Maintenant tu vas la fermer, ta voix m'insupporte.

Je pensais qu'il allait me remettre dans le gaz mais il se contente de me bâillonner. Pas que ça change grand-chose parce que je ne vois rien autour de moi. Il fait nuit noire et la seule source de lumière vient d'au-dessus, n'éclairant qu'un petit cercle sur moi. Seule avec mes pensées, elles dérivent immédiatement vers Jen. Je sais qu'elle doit être à ma recherche. J'avais promis de l'appeler et… Depuis combien de temps je suis là exactement ? Je suis complètement perdue et mon seul espoir réside en l'idée que Jen viendra me secourir. Elle viendra, pas vrai ? Elle viendra, j'en suis sûre.

PDV Kara

Jennifer n'ayant rien trouvé, on en a été réduites à attendre l'appel de son collègue. Lequel n'a pas tardé à donner signe de vie. Jennifer décroche dès la première sonnerie et met le haut-parleur, histoire que je ne me retrouve pas hors de la conversation.

Jennifer : Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi Thomas ?

Thomas : J'ai localisé son mobile. Il se trouve à Newark, dans le New-Jersey.

Jennifer : New-Jersey ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien être aller foutre là-bas ?

Thomas : Je me doutais bien que tu poserais cette question. J'ai lancé une reconnaissance faciale mais ça n'a rien donné, elle n'a été vue par aucune caméra de sécurité.

Jennifer : Je n'avais pas besoin de plus de déception Thomas !

Thomas : Laisse-moi finir. Elle n'a pas été vue jusqu'à Irvington, là, celui qui lui a fait ça a fait une erreur. Il a été faire le plein et, ce n'est pas très clair, mais je suis presque sûr que c'est elle.

Jennifer : Tu as les images ?

Thomas : Je te les envoie à l'heure où on parle. Je creuse encore un peu, même si je n'ai clairement pas beaucoup de chance de l'apercevoir à nouveau.

Jennifer : Et le ravisseur, il est dans les banques de données ?

Thomas : Pour l'instant ça ne donne rien mais tu sais comment c'est. On a des milliers de dossier, le programme est un peu saturé. J'ai lancé la reconnaissance faciale et je cherche du côté de la plaque du véhicule. Dès que j'ai quelque chose je t'envoie le tout.

Jennifer : D'accord. Je te remercie.

Thomas : Tout pour toi partenaire.

Jennifer : A plus tard alors.

Thomas : A plus.

Elle raccroche alors et va chercher l'ordinateur de Lana, histoire de récupérer les dossiers que Thomas lui a envoyé. En peu de temps, elle met en marche une vidéo aux grains très marqués qui la rendent très floue. On ne voit pas grand-chose mais, après plusieurs secondes, on aperçoit enfin une voiture s'arrêter à la pompe à essence. Le conducteur sort alors du véhicule et commence à faire le plein. Mais je me concentre plus sur le côté passager de la voiture. J'arrive à distinguer une silhouette mais je n'arrive pas à voir clairement de qui il s'agit. Après je suppose que Thomas a dû faire ce qu'il fallait pour s'assurer qu'il s'agisse bien de Lana. Je me tourne vers Jennifer qui est plus à même de m'expliquer ce que ces nouvelles informations changent pour nous mais je la trouve impassible et silencieuse. J'attends qu'elle réagisse mais plusieurs minutes après la fin de la vidéo, elle n'a toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Je lui laisse donc l'espace dont elle a besoin pour réorganiser ses pensées et je me lève chercher la seule chose qui pourra peut-être l'aider en ce moment : de l'alcool. Généralement je ne bois pas mais, aujourd'hui, je décide de faire une entorse à cette règle et je me sers un verre également. Je retourne auprès de Jen, qui est toujours aussi muette, et lui tend le whisky que je lui ai préparé avant de reprendre place à côté. Je la regarde prendre quelques gorgées du liquide ambré avant de décider de la sortir de son silence.

Moi : Ça nous avance à quoi tout ça ?

Jennifer : Je suis certaine que c'est elle.

Moi : Ok… J'aimerais beaucoup croire au lien mythique des âmes sœurs et tout ça mais… l'image est très mauvaise quand même.

Jennifer : Et je n'aurais certainement été aussi sûre de moi si je n'avais pas vu le conducteur.

Moi : Tu le connais ?

Jennifer : Oui. (je reste silencieuse et attends) Ce n'est pas Lana qu'il veut, mais moi. Il l'a enlevé pour attirer mon attention.

Moi : Tu sais où le trouver ?

Jennifer : Non.

Moi : Mais ton collègue n'aurais qu'à taper sur son clavier pour le savoir, lui.

Jennifer : Je sais. Je vais lui en parler.

PDV Lana

Lui : Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop j'espère ?

Tiens, le voilà de retour celui-là. Je ne sais pas si j'avais vraiment envie de la compagnie ou pas. Certainement que non, pas lui en tout cas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui le concerne. Sûrement parce qu'il m'a kidnappée et attachée à une chaise. Évidemment que je ne vais pas faire confiance à ce gars là.

Lui : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras bientôt libre.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement ?

Lui : Tout ce que j'attends de toi, c'est que tu sois le parfait petit appât.

Appât ? Mais pour attirer qui ici ? Un taré qui en veut à mes parents ? Non parce que, de ce qu'elles m'ont raconté, ce ne serait pas si improbable. Je suppose que je n'en saurais rien pour l'instant.

Lui : Elle devrait être en route en ce moment-même.

Moi : Qui ?

Lui : Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ? Tu t'attends au fameux monologue du méchant qu'on voit dans tous les films ?

Moi : Peut-être bien.

Lui : (sourire) Ok, je vais jouer le jeu.

Je le vois qui s'en va chercher je ne sais quoi et il revient très vite avec une seconde chaise sur laquelle il s'assoit. Maintenant qu'il est en face de moi, il prend la parole, toujours avec ce petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Lui : C'est ta petite amie que je veux.

Moi : Jen ? Mais pourquoi ?

Lui : Il faut qu'elle paye.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait exactement ?

Lui : J'ai passé les trois dernières années en prison par sa faute. Trois ans de ma vie pendant lesquelles j'ai tout perdu. Je ne suis plus rien, par sa faute. Cette petite garce ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement.

Je vois que son regard s'est durci, j'y lis une haine à faire frémir n'importe qui. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi il est allé en prison mais je me doute bien qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Tout ce que je comprend, c'est que monsieur a eu mal à son ego et que maintenant il veut se venger.

Lui : Et c'est pour ça que tu es là. Pour qu'elle vienne se jeter directement dans mes bras.

Moi : Vous semblez certain qu'elle viendra.

Lui : Je lui ai laissé suffisamment d'indices pour la mener ici. Elle viendra pour te sauver, à supposer qu'elle t'aime vraiment, évidemment.

Je décide de ne plus lui répondre. S'il dit vrai, et qu'il a laissé ce qu'il faut d'indice pour que Jen comprenne ce qui se passe, je sais qu'elle viendra témérairement se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Alors oui, son plan est parfait… Parfaitement diabolique. Je n'espère plus qu'une chose à présent : qu'il paye pour ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Lui : Plus très bavarde à présent, hein ? Tant mieux.

Il se relève, prend sa chaise avec lui et sort de mon champ de vision. Il ne revient pas. A nouveau, je me retrouve seule avec mes pensées.

PDV Kara

Moi : Donc c'est là qu'il se trouve ?

Jennifer : En théorie, oui.

Moi : C'est maintenant que tu comptes avertir la police ?

Jennifer : Je suis la police.

Moi : Et tu comptes régler ce problème toute seule ?

Jennifer : Parfaitement.

Moi : C'est du suicide !

Jennifer : Merci pour la confiance.

Moi : Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a préparé. Si tu dis vrai, et que c'est toi qu'il veut, il ne te laissera pas repartir.

Jennifer : Et donc ?

Moi : C'est ce que je dis ! Du suicide ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire sans rien dire tu te trompes lourdement !

Je suis parfaitement sérieuse. A la manière dont elle parle, on dirait bien qu'elle n'en a rien à foutre de mettre ainsi sa vie en péril. Sauf que moi je viens à peine de la retrouver, ce n'est pas pour déjà la perdre.

Jennifer : Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'y aller.

Moi : Ça je l'avais bien compris, c'est pour ça que je viens avec toi.

Jennifer : Hors de question.

Moi : Essaie de m'en empêcher, tu verras.

Jennifer : (marmonne) Il fallait qu'elle soit aussi bornée que moi.

Moi : Je t'entends parfaitement tu sais ?

Jennifer : Tant mieux.

Moi : Bon alors, on se met en route ?

Jennifer : Puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

Ellipse… Environ deux heures…

La nuit commence à tomber et, d'après Jennifer, on se rapproche de la planque du ravisseur. Je sais alors qu'il ne me reste que quelques minutes tout au plus pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il en est. Pourquoi cet homme chercherait Jennifer en particulier ? S'ils ont un passé en commun, lequel ?

Moi : Tu le connais.

Jennifer : Je pensais qu'on avait clairement établie ça à ce niveau.

Moi : Je voulais savoir comment.

Je vois clairement ses mains se crisper sur le volant qu'elle tient, tellement que ses jointures en deviennent blanches. Je remarque une tension nouvelle en elle et je comprends alors que j'ai été trop curieuse et que je suis allée trop loin.

Moi : Mais tu n'es absolument pas obligée de me répondre.

Jennifer : Il était mon instructeur à l'école de police.

Moi : Et… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Jennifer : Il a… fait certaines choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire et je l'ai dénoncé. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était en prison pour ça.

Moi : On dirait bien qu'il en est sorti.

Jennifer : Ouais eh bien, sa liberté aura été de courte durée.

Moi : Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire une fois là-bas, lui demander de la relâchée bien gentiment ?

Jennifer : Je te l'ai dit, c'est moi qu'il veut. Dès que je me présenterai à lui, il la laissera partir.

Moi : Tu as l'air sûre de toi.

Jennifer : Je le suis. Pour tous ses défauts, il sait au moins faire preuve d'un peu d'honneur. Quand il aura libéré Lana, je lui dirai de te rejoindre et vous pourrez alors rentrer toutes les deux.

Moi : Oui, bien sûr. Et toi tu iras jusqu'à New-York à pieds. Aucune chance.

Jennifer : Je m'en sortirai.

Moi : Moi qui pensais que de nous deux je serais la plus difficile à convaincre. Finalement, c'est toi qui as le plus de mal à comprendre.

Jennifer : Comprendre quoi ?

Moi : Que tu n'es pas seule !

Jennifer : C'est trop dangereux et je ne veux risquer la vie de personne, surtout pas la tienne.

Moi : J'ai grandi dans le système Jennifer. Ma première fugue d'un foyer, j'avais 8 ans et je suis restée seule, dans la rue, pendant deux jours. Tu me sous-estimes grandement.

Alors qu'elle vient de prendre un chemin moins officiel, son regard se tourne brièvement vers moi et je réalise que j'avais raison. Elle se laisse tromper par me apparence inoffensive.

Moi : Je ne suis pas qu'une actrice du petit écran, je sais me défendre.

Jennifer : Je n'en doute pas.

Moi : Si, justement.

Elle arrête brusquement la voiture. Je regarde autour de moi, ne notant rien de particulier. Je comprends alors que j'ai touché un point sensible et c'est ce que je voulais. Je ne compte l'abandonner, elle doit bien se le rentrer dans la tête.

Jennifer : Je suis ta grande soeur, c'est à moi de te protéger, pas le contraire.

Moi : Sauf que ce n'est pas moi que tu dois sauver aujourd'hui, mais Lana. Et je suis là pour t'y aider, pas être un poids supplémentaire.

Jennifer : Alors emmène-la en lieu sûr, s'il te plait. J'arriverai à m'occuper de lui si je sais que vous êtes en sécurité toutes les deux. Je te fais confiance pour protéger la femme que j'aime.

J'acquiesce alors en silence, comprenant son point de vue à présent. Nous avons un objectif en commun et je sais que Jen a appris à gérer ce genre de situation. Mon instinct me poussant à la suivre et assurer ses arrières mais je dois lui faire confiance.

Jennifer : (sourire) Merci. Je te promets que la prochaine fois, je te laisserai jouer les Supergirl.

Moi : Je peux être très convaincante dans ce rôle, tu verras.

Jennifer : Ca je le sais bien.

Elle repart lentement, me laissant penser qu'on approche finalement de la cible. On est littéralement au milieu de nulle part, isolées du monde. Je sais bien que je suis sensée m'éloigner immédiatement avec Lana mais je ne le ferai pas, à moins qu'elle ne soit gravement blessée. Si je laisse Jennifer derrière, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Je connais Lana, elle sera de mon avis. Enfin, la voiture s'arrête devant... pas grand chose. Juste une porte qui mène très certainement à un abris sous-terrain.

Moi : C'est ici ?

Jennifer : Oui. (se détache) Tu restes près de moi mais je présenterai à lui seule. Tu resteras dans l'ombre et tu attendras Lana.

Moi : Dès qu'il la libère je sors avec elle.

Jennifer : Et vous partez tout de suite.

Moi : Tu seras bonne pour rentrer à pieds à New-York.

Jennifer : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Moi : Je m'inquièterai toujours pour toi maintenant. Je n'y peux rien, c'est dans le contrat. Sérieusement, si Supergirl avait une soeur comme toi, elle serait beaucoup trop occupée pour sauver le monde.

Jennifer : Je prends ça comme un compliment.

Moi : Évidemment.

Jennifer : Kara... Sois prudente.

Moi : Ca vaut pour toi aussi.

Quand on passe la porte, elle nous mène directement à un escalier, comme je m'attendais. Jennifer prend immédiatement les devants et je la suis en silence. L'escalier conduit à une autre porte. Jennifer me fait signe de rester en retrait alors qu'elle pousse le battant aussi silencieusement que possible. Elle entre finalement alors je m'approche de la porte qu'elle a laissé entrebâillée.

Lana est juste là, attaché à une chaise. Jennifer s'approche rapidement pour la libérer. Au moment où Lana se lève enfin, une voix d'homme résonne de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je m'assure automatiquement que je ne suis pas visible de là-bas.

Lui : Enfin te voilà. Je commençais à m'inquiéter tu sais ?

Jennifer : Laisse-la en-dehors de ça Jones, elle n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire.

Lui : Tu as raison, c'est uniquement entre toi et moi.

Lana : Jen, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je vois Jennifer s'approcher de Lana et lui parler tout bas à l'oreille. Je suppose qu'elle lui explique tout le plan. Il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour convaincre Lana de s'en aller mais elle finit par le faire. Elle me rejoint et vient me prendre dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir que les larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Lana : Ne la laisse pas, s'il te plait.

Moi : Je te promets que non, mais je lui ai aussi promis de te mettre en sécurité avant tout. La voiture est juste en-haut.

Je remarque qu'elle est plus pâle que d'habitude et semble un peu faible. Restée attachée sur cette chaise aussi longtemps a dû la mettre plus mal en point que je ne l'imaginais. Je l'aide donc à remonter, la laissant s'appuyer sur moi autant qu'elle en a besoin.

Lana : Retourne l'aider. J'arriverai seule jusqu'à la voiture. S'il te plait Kara, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, j'entends un bruit sourd venant de l'abris. Je n'hésite qu'une demi-seconde avant de lâcher Lana pour faire demi-tour. Je redescends les escaliers en courant et entre en trombe dans la pièce d'en-bas. Je ne réfléchis pas et m'approche de ce fameux Jones. Mon entrée plus que fracassante l'a alerté et il se tourne vers moi alors que je suis encore à deux mètres de lui. Mais, alors même qu'il lève son arme vers moi, j'ai largement le temps de lui décrocher une droite digne de mon personnage télévisé. Il s'écroule au sol et ne bouge plus.

Moi : Je l'ai eu tu crois ?

Jennifer : Je pense. (me tend des menottes) Passe-lui ça par précaution.

Moi : (le fait) Et maintenant ?

Jennifer : Maintenant tu vas devoir me conduire à l'hôpital. Il n'a fait que me frôler mais je préfère être prudente.

Moi : Et tu voulais que je t'abandonne ici.

Jennifer : Je sais, j'ai été stupide. Merci de ne pas m'avoir écouter.

Moi : Oh moi je ne t'en veux pas trop. Mais je te rappelle que tu vas aussi devoir expliquer ça à Lana.

Jennifer : Et merde.

Quelques heures plus tard…

Lana et Jennifer ont été prises en charge dès notre arrivée à l'hôpital. Je suis restée à attendre, tiraillée entre deux salles. Lana était simplement épuisée et déshydratée mais elle se remettra très rapidement. Par précaution, les médecins préfèrent la garder jusqu'à demain. Pour Jennifer, ça a été plus compliqué. Elle qui m'avait assuré n'avoir été que éraflée, je me suis bien vite rendue compte que la balle s'est logée dans son épaule et que c'était bien plus grave qu'elle ne l'avait laissé entendre. Finalement, après quelques temps au bloc opératoire, les médecins ont pu retirer la balle et nettoyer la plaie. Évidemment, elle aussi devra séjourner un temps à l'hôpital.

Le lendemain, je rend d'abord visite à Lana, la trouvant debout et déjà habillée.

Moi : Ils te laissent déjà sortir ?

Lana : J'ai beaucoup insisté.

Moi : Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ?

Lana : Je ne crois pas.

Moi : C'est ce que je pensais. Bon alors, je comptais aller voir Jennifer. Tu m'accompagnes.

Lana : Avec plaisir. (me retient) Et merci… de m'avoir sauver.

Moi : Promets-moi juste de ne plus jamais disparaître comme ça.

Lana : J'essayerais.

La chambre dans laquelle Jennifer a passé la nuit est tout près, il ne nous faut que quelques secondes pour y arriver. Avant même que je n'ai le temps de lever la main pour toquer, la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même sur un homme massif et solemnel. Son uniforme de la BPD ne laisse aucun doute sur sa profession, et ses grades laissent supposer qu'il s'agit d'un supérieur de Jennifer. Ça ne doit pas être bon.

Lana laisse à peine le temps à l'homme de dégager le passage et entre en trombe. Je referme tranquillement la porte de la chambre, leur laissant quelques secondes bien à elles.

Lana : Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Jennifer : Rendre des comptes. J'ai quitté le travail hier matin sans permission pour me lancer à ta recherche, j'ai utilisé les services de la BPD pour mon usage personnel et j'ai été blessée dans le processus. Sans compter que j'ai piqué la gloire du FBI, apparemment Jones était ce fameux tueur de blondes qu'ils recherchaient activement. Ça ne leur a pas vraiment plu que je leur vole la vedette.

Moi : Tu vas avoir des ennuis ?

Jennifer : Concrètement j'en ai déjà. Je ne suis pas virée à proprement parler mais ils m'ont gentiment demander de trouver un poste ailleurs, dans une autre juridiction.

Moi : Et ton épaule ?

Jennifer : Je m'en remettrai.

Moi : Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien et, comme tu es entre de bonnes mains, je vais pouvoir me retirer. Bonne journée les amoureuses.

Jennifer : À bientôt soeurette.

Ellipse… Deux semaines…

PDV Lana

Les choses ont repris leur cours normal et j'ai laissé cet incident derrière moi. J'ai repris le travail comme si de rien n'était, poursuivant mes travaux comme si je n'avais pas été kidnappée il y a quinze jours. Jennifer est finalement retourner à Boston il y a quelques jours et les SMS incessants ont repris leur place dans mon quotidien. Kara est repartie pour L.À et je ne sais pas vraiment quand elle reviendra. Comment ma vie peut-elle être à la fois si différente et si similaire ? Comme si rien n'avait vraiment changé.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que je suis déjà installée confortablement devant un film, je reçois un appel de Jen. J'interromps tout ce que je fais et le prend immédiatement.

Jen : J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Moi : (sourire) Bonsoir à toi aussi.

Jen : On a passé la journée à s'écrire.

Moi : Les bonnes manières Mlle Jauregui.

Jen : Très bien. Bonsoir ma jolie, comment vas-tu ?

Moi : Plutôt bien, et toi ?

Jen : Mieux. J'ai une grande nouvelle.

Moi : Laquelle ?

Jen : Je serais transférée à la NYPD dès la fin de ma convalescence.

Moi : Tu reviens à New-York ?

Jen : Dans un peu moins de deux semaines oui. Bien sûr il faudra que je me réinstalle et ça risque de prendre du temps.

Moi : Oui et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu avais une petite amie à New-York qui serait plus qu'heureuse de t'avoir à nouveau près d'elle.

Jen : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Moi : Reviens vivre avec moi.

Jen : Tu es sûre ?

Moi : Je pense qu'on a attendu assez longtemps, tu ne crois pas ?

Jen : Probablement que si.

Moi : Alors… Ça veut dire oui ?

Jen : Oui, bien sûr que oui.

Moi : Tu me manques.

Jen : Je ferais en sorte que ça n'arrive plus jamais.

PDV Kara

Je me plonge dans le travail sans relâche, bénissant chaque seconde que je passe sur le plateau de tournage. Tout pour oublier ce que j'ai appris la veille. Lucy et Jason. Jason et Lucy. Ensemble ! Jason McKinley, ma co-star de Supergirl, et Lucy Prescott. Ma Lucy. Tant d'espoir détruit. Je sais que j'ai toujours son amitié, il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas compris la nature de mes sentiments pour elle et j'ai décidé de les enterrer. La douleur reste là, sourde mais bien présente. Alors je me donne corps et âme à mon travail. Sans retenue.

Mon dévouement a fini par éveiller les soupçons et j'aurais dû me douter que Selena viendrait aux nouvelles. Elle a souvent tendances à me surprotéger quand je travail sur un de ses projets. Ce soir-là, quand je rejoins ma loge, elle vient m'y retrouver rapidement.

Selena : Tout va bien ?

Moi : Ouais, très bien.

J'évite son regard, sachant très bien qu'elle ne me croit pas une seule seconde. Elle a ce genre de super pouvoir. J'avais raison de la redouter. J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle allait insister

Selena : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ?

Moi : Rien c'est… stupide.

Selena : Ça ne doit pas être si stupide que ça, si ça te met dans un tel état.

Moi : Ce n'est rien, je te le promets. Une simple peine de coeur, je m'en remettrai.

Ellipse…

Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment remise. Du tout. Après deux mois de tournage, je suis rentrée à New-York avec une semaine de pause en perspective. Une semaine de temps libre pendant laquelle je peux tranquillement repenser à Lucy, à mon incapacité à lui faire comprendre la nature de mes sentiments, à ces photos d'elle avec Jason. Je passe beaucoup moins de temps sur son Instagram soudainement. Je suis seule dans mon appartement. Enfin, seule pas vraiment, bien sûr il y a Farley. Cadeau de Lucy. Non, je ne peux pas en vouloir à ce pauvre petit chien. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si j'ai raté ma chance. En tout cas, j'en étais à m'ennuyer fermement quand j'entends des coups être frappés à ma porte. Je vais ouvrir, contente de cette distraction, et je retrouve Jennifer derrière la porte.

Jennifer : (sourire) Hey ! J'ai appris que tu étais rentrée !

Moi : C'est le cas. Entre.

Pendant qu'elle gratouille Farley derrière l'oreille, je remarque que Jennifer tient un paquet en main. J'ignore ce qu'il contient et je suis très intriguée soudainement. Je laisse à Jennifer le temps de s'installer et je vais nous chercher des boissons. Je reviens auprès d'elle et je ne peux m'empêcher de la questionner.

Moi : Je ne suis pas très douée pour la patience alors… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là dedans ?

Jennifer : Oh. C'est pour toi en fait.

Moi : Moi ?

Jennifer : Ouais. On en a parlé il y a quelques temps. Tu disais que tu manques de confiance en toi.

Moi : C'est vrai.

Jennifer : Ça m'est déjà arrivé, quand j'étais plus jeune. Paralysée par la peur, incapable de prendre des risques. Les sentiments, ça peut être terrifiant, pas vrai ?

Moi : Terriblement.

Jennifer : À l'époque je m'étais convaincue que, à force de faire semblant, je finirais par avoir véritablement confiance en moi et que j'oserais m'ouvrir. J'ai enfilé une armure et j'ai plongé sans plus jamais avoir peur.

Moi : Armure ? (elle me montre sa veste) Très bien, certes mais quel rapport avec moi ?

Jennifer : J'ai demandé à Lana de te faire ta propre armure. Elle est dans ce fameux paquet qui t'intrigue tant.

Moi : Pour de vrai ?

Elle acquiesce en silence, me faisant signe d'ouvrir le paquet. Je le fais donc et découvre une veste en cuir, presque identique à celle de Jennifer, sauf que celle-ci est bleu et pile à ma taille. Quand je l'essaye, je la trouve confortable et bien ajustée.

Jennifer : Regarde-toi, on nous prendrait presque pour des soeurs.

Moi : (rire) Comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Jennifer : En tout cas, te voilà parer pour aller courtiser ta belle.

Moi : (fronce les sourcils) Ma belle ? De qui tu parles ?

Jennifer : Lucy bien sûr.

Moi : Oh, c'est vrai. Hum… (me racle la gorge) Elle vient d'officialiser une nouvelle relation. Avec son partenaire dans DALS.

Jennifer : Bien, tu as donc besoin de distraction. Allons faire un tour et je te parlerai d'un autre truc que je voulais aborder avec toi. Je pense que ça suffira à te changer les idées.

Moi : Si tu le dis…

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans Central Park, Farley gambadant près de moi, que Jennifer réaborde ce fameux sujet dont elle voulait me parler. Je ne m'attendais pas à quoi que ce soit, mais ce qu'elle me dit parvient tout de même à me frapper de stupeur.

Jennifer : J'avais pensé… le dire à mes parents. Enfin, leur parler de toi en tout cas. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu ne rien leur dire jusqu'à présent mais… elles ignorent toujours que j'ai une soeur et… Enfin je voulais leur faire savoir… si tu es d'accord.

Moi : Tu veux me présenter à tes parents ?

Jennifer : (rire) Dis comme ça, on dirait que tu es ma fiancée plutôt que ma soeur.

Moi : (sourire) Tu m'as comprise.

Jennifer : En gros oui. Elles doivent venir à Boston histoire de régler certains détails avec moi et… enfin je me disais que tu pourrais venir aussi.

Moi : Si ça peut t'aider, je serais là.

Jennifer : Merci.

Elle semble bien plus détendue soudainement. Comme si j'allais refuser, sérieusement. Bon, je ne vous cache pas que j'appréhende un petit peu mais… il le faut, pas vrai ? Alors allons-y, de toute façon je n'ai rien à perdre.

Jennifer : Et pour Lucy…

Moi : (la coupe) Laisse tomber, ça me passera.

Jennifer : J'étais sérieuse quand je parlais de distraction. Malheureusement, j'ai déjà pris mon temps de pause pour… eh bien là, maintenant. Je dois retourner au poste dans… (regarde sa montre) … dix minutes. Être en retard la première semaine n'est pas très conseillé.

Moi : C'est vrai, tu devrais y retourner.

Jennifer : Je finis à 18h30. Pourquoi tu ne passerais pas me prendre ? On irait se chercher la plus grande pizza qu'ils font dans cette ville et puis on se ferait cette partie de Mario Bros. que tu m'avais promis.

Moi : (sourire) Tu es sûre que ça ne chamboule pas ton emploi du temps ?

Jennifer : Pas du tout.

Moi : Très bien, je serais là.

Ellipse…

Et c'est le cas. Je passe les porte du commissariat à 18h27 précisément. Le temps de trouver le bureau de Jennifer je suis pile à l'heure. Elle m'ouvre dès que je toque et m'invite à entrer le temps qu'elle en finisse avec la paperasse.

Jennifer : J'aurais dû le voir venir, parles d'une punition.

Moi : (rire) Je t'avais dit de prévenir la police.

Jennifer : Merci de me remonter le moral, ça fait plaisir.

Je vois bien qu'elle plaisante autant que moi. Depuis que je l'ai retrouvé, les choses se sont mises en place naturellement entre nous. Peut-être bien, au fond, que les gènes ont un rôle à jouer dans notre personnalité. Peut-être, aussi, que la vie nous a mises face à des épreuves similaires pour qu'on se comprenne au moment de se retrouver. Je ne sais pas exactement, mais je remercie quiconque m'a amené à ce moment. Mes pensées sont interrompues quand la porte du bureau s'ouvre. Je me retourne dans un reflex et je reste figée sur place jusqu'à ce que la voix de Jennifer me tire de mes pensées.

Jennifer : Et voilà l'occasion de faire les présentations. (se lève) Kara, je te présente ma partenaire, Diana.

Moi : Bonne chance.

Jennifer m'assène un petit coup dans l'épaule alors que Diana rit doucement. J'arrive enfin à détourner mon regard d'elle, reconcentrant mon attention sur Jennifer pendant un moment.

Jennifer : Kara, ma soeur. Traîtresse surtout.

Moi : (rire) Désolée. Ravie de te rencontrer Diana.

Diana : Ravie également.

Nos regards se croisent à nouveau alors que je serre la main qu'elle me tend. Je me perd à nouveau dans ce marron intense qui m'inonde à chaque fois qu'elle pose les yeux sur moi. Dans une autre vie peut-être… Peut-être que j'aurais osé. Si je n'avais pas eu autant d'intérêt pour Lucy, si mon coeur ne lui appartenait pas encore un petit peu… Alors peut-être oui, peut-être que j'aurais écouté les battements irréguliers de mon coeur, le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. Alors peut-être que, oui, j'aurais compris. Mais je préfère nier ce que mon coeur me dit, ne voulant pas le blesser à nouveau aussitôt.

Jennifer : Et ma journée est terminée. Je t'ai promis la pizza la plus large qui soit soeurette et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Ne rentre pas trop tard Diana, tu sais qu'elle t'attendra jusqu'à ce que tu arrive.

Diana : Je ne promets rien.

Jennifer : Ne reste pas trop tard, c'est tout.

L'avertissement de Jennifer sonne plus comme une taquinerie qu'une véritable mise en garde. Mais, dans un sens, elle semble vraiment vouloir s'assurer que Diana retournera auprès de "elle", qui qu'elle soit.

Moi : On peut aussi rester pour s'en assurer.

Jennifer : Non, tu es plus distrayante que menaçante.

Moi : Distrayante, moi ?

Diana : Elle n'a pas tord.

Je me tourne vers Diana, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle a bien pu penser en disant ça, mais elle se reprend bien vite.

Diana : Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était plutôt à moi de te garder à l'oeil, Jen.

Jennifer : Je savais bien qu'ils m'avaient toujours dans le viseur.

Moi : Et je t'avais dit de…

Jennifer : Prévenir la police, je sais.

Ellipse…

Plus tard, entre les tranches de pizza et deux niveaux de Mario Bros. Jennifer finit par me relancer sur un sujet que je pensais clos. Je n'y pensais même plus pour tout vous dire.

Jennifer : Elle te dévorait du regard, tu en as conscience ?

Moi : De qui tu parles ?

Jennifer : Diana. Tu lui plais.

Moi : (rire) Bien sûr. Elle ne me connait même pas.

Jennifer : J'ai dit qu'elle te trouvait canon, pas qu'elle voulait te passer la bague au doigt.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça déjà ?

Jennifer : Tu dois être complètement aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir vu. Je ne la connais peut-être que depuis une semaine mais je ne suis pas stupide, il y a des regards qu'on a tous et le sien, même si ça m'en coûte de l'admettre, criait son envie de t'inviter à dîner.

Moi : J'ai déjà quelqu'un en tête et il me faudra plus de temps pour l'oublier.

Jennifer : Je ne te force à rien.

Moi : Merci.

Jennifer : Mais je la garde à l'oeil pour toi.

Moi : Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle me plaisait aussi.

Jennifer : Encore une fois, je ne suis ni stupide ni aveugle. Tu as peut-être encore un peu peur de l'admettre, mais dans un autre contexte tu n'aurais pas dit non.

Moi : Suis-je si évidente ?

Jennifer : Oui. Maintenant joue, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois arrivée avant moi au dernier niveau… et celui d'avant.

Moi : Tu peux toujours attendre pour me battre… Jenny.

Jennifer : Oh non, tu n'as pas osé ?

Moi : Si.

Jennifer : Tu vas le regretter.  
Moi : (rire) J'aimerais voir ça.


End file.
